Whatever It Takes
by neffititi
Summary: " We are too close to be strangers, but not intimate enough to be lovers. We are not foes, but we are not just friends either. I don't know what we are. But if you are in trouble, I'll do whatever it takes to save your ass." - Set after 3x13, possible spoilers. Valkubus. Rated M for some contents and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains spoilers up to 3x13. I don't recommend you read this before you watch the finale, unless you don't mind spoilers.**

**A/N: Finally the season 3 of Lost Girls ended, with a cliff hanger involving an actual cliff, and thousands of questions unanswered. But I guess it's just more than enough Valkubus in the last episode. With that and 3x12, I think it was more than what I hoped for (although a kiss or two in the last episode would have been nice, since we all know Bo was expecting it).**

**I truly hope Tamsin will come back next season.**

**So, I decide to write a story taking place right after 3x13. This is how I picture the story would go in my mind. The main story line would be Valkubus for sure, but there might be some Doccubus and/or Dybo content, since in the show, Bo has not given up on Lauren and/or Dyson yet. I'll try to follow the TV show this time, but I won't do much love triangle/rectangle, if there is any. I am not entirely sure how this story would go, so any suggestions or comments are welcomed. Review or PM are both OK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series of Lost Girl, nor do I profit from it. If I did own it, there would be a lot more Valkubus in the show.**

* * *

Chapter 1

With a loud gasp, Bo opened her eyes.

She felt like she had just struggled in a nightmare with something heavy on her chest. The kind of nightmare she couldn't wake up even if she wanted to.

The first thing Bo did was to reach out to grab something as a weapon. But instead of a dagger, she touched something soft.

It was her pillow.

Bo found out that she was in her own bed, staring at the ceiling, which she knew exactly where all the smudges and cracks were even with her eyes closed.

She raised herself on her elbows and looked around.

She was in her own bedroom.

_How did I get home?_ Bo asked herself, but she couldn't remember.

She sat there for a while, with her brain totally blanked out.

Then slowly, her memories came back to her, as if she was recovering from a huge hang over, except she knew she was not drunk and there was no headache.

She remembered that she and Tamsin were at Issac's compound. She saw Lauren there and the conversation with her did not end well. She saw Dyson and Aife there. Then she had a fight with Tamsin, but they settled it. Then they split up.

She also remembered that Kenzi was held as a prisoner. And she had not heard from Trick since.

She remembered that she went to the Dal, but no one was there except her. She remembered the explosion there, the wanderer card, and the black smoke surrounding her.

But everything after that was a blank.

She couldn't remember anything after the black smoke, not even a vague vision of any kind.

Bo quickly got up. She noticed that she had her clothes on, even her boots too. She wanted to call someone, anyone, but she couldn't find her cell phone.

She decided to go to the Dal first. She remembered that she told Tamsin they would meet up at the Dal. She also remembered that the last time she had talked to Kenzi, she was there too.

But no one was there. Explosion residue and shattered glass were all over the floor, reminding her that her memories about the explosion was real.

She went through Trick's room. It looked normal. She noticed that few things were gone, but she couldn't even tell if they were actually gone, or they were just never there. Trick just had too many items in his room and Bo couldn't remember every one of them.

Bo went to the police station, but neither Dyson nor Tamsin was there. The other officers told her they had not showed up for work for days.

That was the first time Bo had noticed that she had lost the track of time. She had lost few days and she couldn't remember a single thing. One minute she was still in the Dal with the black smoke around her, the next minute she was lying on her own bed.

Bo borrowed a phone from a cop and called everyone she knew. But no one answered.

Finally a name popped in her mind. She called Hale.

It took a while for her to reach him, but he had finally picked up his phone.

" This is Bo. Look, Hale, I know you probably got shit ton of stuff going on there right now, but I really need your help..."

" Bo, is that really you? Thank Gods you are alive!" Hale sounded relieved on the other side of the phone, " Bo, what happened? Where are you now? Where is Dyson and Lauren?"

" I was hoping you would know." Bo said, " I don't know. I don't remember shit. Tamsin went to find Dyson. But neither of them were picking up their phones."

" Yeah, I know. We traced his phone to a place under a cliff, not far from the crazy human lab. But we only found a wrecked truck under the cliff, and few item fell out when the truck went off the cliff. There was no bodies, no trails, no nothing." Hale said," My people are checking out all the hospitals and clinics, maybe they got admitted somewhere anonymously."

" Where is Kenzi? Where is Trick? Shit! Where is everybody!"

" Calm down Bo. I sent Trick to somewhere safe. I don't know where Kenzi is right now but she should be fine too. I promise. " Hale said, " Right now we need to find Dyson and Lauren."

" Yeah, and Tamsin." Bo added, " Do you know where she is?"

" Tamsin? No I don't. She does not report to me, remember? How did you end up with her in compound anyway? I didn't know you two were close."

" Long story. We have to find them. I guess I'll go to the truck wreck location and check it out, just in case."

" Ok, just be careful. Go get yourself a cell phone and keep in touch."

" I will. I'll contact you as soon as I get a phone."

* * *

It took Bo a while to get a new phone and to get to the cliff. The police had already come and processed the scene. The truck was already towed. There were only shattered glasses and bits and pieces of other broken things scattered on the ground. Blood stains were on the grass too. The were dried and old.

Bo looked at the cliff from the bottom. She felt her heart ached, she couldn't even tell if it was because of Dyson, or Tamsin.

She looked around, trying to find something that could tell her where they went, or who took them.

Bo didn't really expect she would find anything, because the police had already swept the place. But as she walked further away from the location, she noticed something shining in between the pebbles.

It was a sapphire ear stud. Tamsin was wearing an exact same pair when they went to Issac's compound.

Bo put the ear stud in her palm and stared at it for a minute or two. She could see blood stain on the back of the stud. She didn't know what to think. She watched the glittering blue gem in the sunshine. It was cold, but beautiful, just like the eyes of its owner.

Bo scouted the area several times, but she found nothing else than the ear stud. She found no trails of any of them either. She wanted to find someone but there was just no one living in that whole area.

_Oh, Dyson, I could really use your nose right now, to find you_. Bo thought.

Just when she was about to sit down on the ground to rest, her phone rang.

" Hey, Bo, it's me, Hale. I just got a call from one of my guy. They found Dyson."

" Really? Where?"

" He was in a hospital. He was seriously injured but he is stable now. I'll text you the address."

" Ok."

* * *

Bo went to the hospital immediately after she got the address. It was a small hospital not very far away from the cliff.

Bo never liked hospital. The siren of the ambulances, the smell, they dull pale lights and the heavy feeling inside had made her gloomy every time she walked in one. But this time she just didn't have the time to feel gloomy.

Bo rushed to the room where they kept Dyson. Seeing Dyson on the bed with his eyes open, she felt that something heavy on her heart just had disappeared. He looked pale, and he looked he was still in pain. He had gauze and pads all around his chest and his head. But he looked ok.

" Dyson! I got here as soon as I can." Bo approached him.

" Hello to you too." Dyson smiled.

" What happened? How did you get here?" Bo asked.

" I don't know. I don't remember. Tamsin picked me up. We saw someone just before we went off the cliff. A man, in black suit and a walking stick in his hand. I think...I think Tamsin said it was your father or something. But I think he disappeared when we were about to hit him. Is he your father? Who is he?" Dyson frowned when he was trying to remember everything.

" We'll deal with that shit later." Bo said, " Where is Tamsin?"

" I don't know." Dyson said, " I passed out. I woke up and I was here. My nurse told me I was the only one who got admitted."

" Shit!" Bo sat down on the chair, " I have to find her. I think some serious shit is about to happen, if it hasn't already happened yet."

" What? What are you talking about?"

" I don't know, Dyson. I'll talk to you later. Right now I have to find Tamsin first." Bo said, " You just rest ok? I'll call you later."

* * *

Bo visited few places she thought Tamsin might be at but she had no luck. She even went to Lauren's apartment, hoping that she could see the blonde squatting there again. The broken whiskey bottle was still on the floor, with the empty shot glass on the table. But the apartment was empty.

Bo had no choice but to go home. The great frustration drowned her like flood. Thing were running through her mind. She thought about everyone around her, then she thought about Lauren.

_I can't save you both, just like you can't love us both. _That was what Lauren said to her. She couldn't tell if Lauren was forced, or she actually meant it. Since Dyson was ok, Bo knew Lauren probably had something to do with it. She knew she wouldn't kill Dyson even if she still had feelings for him. But at least she got one thing right. She couldn't love them both. In fact, she couldn't even tell which one she actually loved right now. Maybe one, maybe the other, maybe both, maybe neither.

But Bo did know one thing. Lauren left without saying goodbye. They were on a break, but Bo thought if Lauren had decided to leave the fae business for good, she would have at least called to let her know.

Bo didn't know where those guys had taken Lauren. She knew she had to find her regardless to what happened between them.

But she just couldn't take Tamsin off her mind right now. A lot of things happened for the past few days. Tamsin took a bullet for her. Then she wanted to take her away. Then they banged each other's face to the wall.

Then Tamsin cried and told her she didn't know what to do.

She was afraid. Bo had never seen her scared before. She had seen her in rage, in blood and in pain. She had seen her fully charged, drunk or unconscious. But she had never seen the valkyrie in tears. The vulnerable look in her eyes pierced through her heart like an arrow. It hurt.

Bo sighed. She felt like there were a million things she had to do right now, but she just felt so tired and helpless. She stood in front of the door of her place, and took out her keys.

When Bo stuck the key into the keyhole, the door just opened before she even turned the key. The door was unlocked, but she remembered clearly that she had locked the door when she left.

With her right hand Bo drew out her dagger. She pushed the door open slowly.

Bo walked in quietly, checking every corner in the house. She stopped when she saw the couch.

There was someone lying on the couch. Bo felt her heart had just stopped when she saw the face. Her dagger fell on the floor but she didn't even notice. She kneeled down beside the couch and put her hands on that person's face.

It was Tamsin. She looked pale, with her eyes closed. Her white shirt had blotches of blood on it. There were few scratches and bruises on her face too.

Bo put her fingers on her neck to check her pulse. For a moment she was almost too afraid to do it, she had to take a deep breath before she really touched her skin. She was so afraid that there was not going to a pulse.

But she was relieved. There was a pulse after all, although very weak.

" Hey, Tamsin, wake up, wake up." Bo tapped the blonde's face lightly.

Tamsin was not responding. Bo held her hands in her own. She pressed her lips on her fingers before she even realized what she was doing.

She didn't even notice that her tears were bursting out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bo just stayed there for a few minutes, till she heard the blonde coughed. The valkyrie turned her head around with her eyes closed on the couch, as if she was haunted by a nightmare. She let out a few agonizing moans. Then she opened her eyes.

" Oh no, no tears... I fucking hate tears." Tamsin cleared her throat couple times before she frowned to Bo.

" What?...Oh." Bo wiped her face with her sleeves. As soon as the blonde woke up, Bo suddenly realized that she was holding her hands and had her lips on them. She immediately let them go and stood up to get some tissue.

" And you don't even have a scratch on you. Aren't you the chosen one." Tamsin smirked, like always.

" How did you...when did you...what the hell has happened?" Bo found it was really hard to ask one question without asking another.

" Me and Dyson went off the cliff. I woke up in some shitty hospital. I left. Then the next thing I knew was everyone's favorite succubus crying in front of me." Tamsin sat up and leaned back on the couch. She watched Bo walking around in the kitchen trying to get something for her to drink.

" Why the hell did you leave the hospital? You could really use some tlc right now."

" No need. The nurses are too ugly anyway." Tamsin said.

" Well, I'm glad that your smart mouth didn't die with your truck." Bo rolled her eyes when she was making a hot chocolate for Tamsin, " I thought I told you to meet at the Dal."

" I did. That place was a shit hole. And you said to go somewhere safe, so, here I am." Tamsin lied down again. As tough as she acted, she still felt the pain all over her body. She felt exhausted and frustrated.

" Here, drink this." Bo handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

Tamsin took the mug, but she didn't drink. Instead she stared at Bo's face. She reached her right hand out and laid her thumb on Bo's face. " You missed one, succubus." She wiped a drop of tear away. Then she smiled and licked the tear off her finger tip.

" Salty." She said. Then she started to drink the hot chocolate slowly.

Bo was a little bit startled. She didn't know what to say to Tamsin. She was not used to moments like this with her. When the blonde was not saying anything sarcastic or kicking anyone's ass, when the blonde was actually showing some true feelings, Bo had no idea how to handle it.

" Can I have some special ingredient in my hot chocolate?" Tamsin said.

" Huh?"

" Say... vodka?"

" Absolutely not!" Bo said, " Just drink your hot chocolate and go to bed!"

" Wow, we haven't had a single drink yet, and you are already asking me to _go to bed _with you?"

" Very funny." Bo rolled her eyes again. She felt that something was off. Tamsin was always sarcastic, but she never actually made any dirty jokes with her. Then she noticed something. She approached Tamsin's face and looked at her for a minute, then she said:" Tamsin, are you high? Your pupils are dilated."

" I may have had a little too much extra pump of goodies from the hospital." Tamsin smirked, " You know, it was really a long walk from the hospital to your place. How do you think I manage to get here?"

" You could have at least called me..." Bo said. Then she realized that she had lost her phone somewhere. Tamsin knew that too, but she didn't say anything. She just smiled and kept drinking her hot chocolate.

" Well, I guess we could play the million question game tomorrow." Bo stood up and said, " Come on, let's go to bed."

" You just don't give up, do you?" Tamsin said. But she followed the brunette upstairs without saying anything else.

" My pajamas and robes are all over there." Bo pointed at her closet," Take whatever you need."

" I prefer to sleep naked." Tamsin kicked her shoes away. Then she took off her jacket and pulled off her jeans. She unbuttoned her shirt and slowly took it off.

" Just as I thought everything is awkward enough." Bo said. It was not because Tamsin was half naked in front of her, it was because Tamsin stared at her the whole time when she was taking off her clothes, as if she was totally unaware that she was half naked.

" Well, I saw you naked the other day. I figure I should return the favor." Tamsin said. She reached her hands to her back and unhooked her bra. Bo turned her eyes away when the valkyrie exposed her breasts, not because she didn't want to see, but because she didn't want Tamsin seeing her staring at them.

" How's emmm...how's your injuries?" Bo knew she had to say something.

" Painful, but I'll survive." Tamsin lied down beside her. She tucked herself under the blankets.

Bo turned around to face her. She had one hand under her head and the other in front of her chest. She looked at the blonde, who was looking at her too. She couldn't help noticing the bandages and gauze pads on her. She could also see the bruises and contusions all over her body. Then her eyes fell on her black thong. Apparently it was the only thing she had on her at this moment.

Bo cleared her throat and moved her eyes away.

" If this is your succubus move, I'd say thank Gods you are pretty." Tamsin chuckled. She sounded like she was drunk and only half conscious.

Bo knew it was probably because of the pain killer or whatever she took before she left the hospital. She wanted to say something to her, or to ask her something. But before she even opened her mouth, Tamsin moved herself close to her.

Tamsin gazed into her eyes, with a hint of smile on her face. Then she moved her eyes down as she laid both her index finger and middle finger on Bo's chest.

Bo raised her eyebrows and looked at Tamsin. " Tamsin, what are you doing?" She asked.

Tamsin didn't answer. She didn't say anything. She leaned over and laid a kiss on Bo's chest, at where her finger tips were.

Bo felt her heart just skipped a beat. She felt the blonde's breath on her chest, warm, tickling. It blushed her. She suddenly recalled something.

_You heart is both strong and gentle._

Tamsin said that to her when had her fingers tapping on her chest in the bathtub the other day. Now she had kissed the same spot.

An extremely painful yet warm sensation filled Bo's heart like an explosion. It wiped her mind out for a few seconds. She couldn't move, or talk, or even think. The look in Tamsin's eyes the other day when they were both in the bathtub kept flashing through her mind. The sadness, the vulnerability, the pain, and one thousand of other emotions Bo couldn't distinguish.

Bo just lied there thinking about it, with the soft, warm lips of the valkyrie on her chest. She felt like the moment in bathtub and the moment right now had just overlapped.

Then she realized that the valkyrie had already fell asleep, with her face pressing against her chest and her hair locks spreading all over the pillow. The valkyrie had her hands on Bo's waist. But instead of wrapping around her, she had her hands clenched to fists on her pajamas, as if she was trying to hold on to something when drowning.

Bo sighed. She hesitated for a while, then she put her arm on the blonde's waist.

Bo couldn't tell if she was happy, worried or scared right now. She just felt the warmth from the blonde. It comforted her.

_At least I still have you._ Bo thought. _At least I still have you._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bo woke up the next morning. For a moment she just lied there, trying to convince herself that it was just another normal morning of her normal life. She thought she almost heard Kenzi trying to blow up the kitchen downstairs. She thought she almost heard Lauren taking a shower in the bathroom.

But then she saw Tamsin lying beside her, with all the bruises and wounds on her. She knew everything happened in the past few days was not an illusion.

They were all real.

Bo sighed. She got up quietly and got dressed. She didn't want to wake up the blonde because she knew she was badly injured, and she needed the rest more than anyone.

Bo looked at the valkyrie in sleep. She had her eyebrows frowned just a little, as if she was in pain even in her sleep. She had her fists clenched, as if she was trying to hold on to something. Bo suddenly wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know how, so she just tucked the blankets under her and went downstairs.

Bo made some coffee, then she called Hale and Dyson.

Dyson was doing well. He told Bo he should be out of the hospital in a day or two.

Hale had finally reached Kenzi. Kenzi was trying to locate Bo and the others, but as soon as Hale told her Bo was back she decided to come home.

But there was no info of any kind about Lauren. Hale had the police department searching for her. The facility of Issac's was abandoned after Issac died. The police department was still processing the evidences they got.

Bo sat on the couch, and had her first coffee in days. But instead of feeling recharged, she felt heavy hearted.

She decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. She felt like she could really use some sugar right now. Besides, she knew Tamsin probably would need food more than she would.

Tamsin walked downstairs in Bo's robe when Bo was putting the last pancake in the plate.

" Wow, breakfast." Tamsin smirked, " I should definitely consider sleeping with you more often." She walked to the kitchen and sat down beside the table.

Bo rolled her eyes at her and said, " Just eat, we have a shit ton things to do today."

Tamsin held the fork in her hand. She spread the butter on her pancakes with it, and poured some syrup on her pancakes. She cut the pancakes with her fork into smaller pieces, but she didn't eat them. She just stared at them for a while, then she took a deep breath and said:" So, what now, succubus?"

" For now? Eat breakfast." Bo said, after she stuffed a big piece of pancake in her mouth.

" After breakfast?"

" Well, maybe we should just start with, what the hell were you up to?"

" It's... complicated." Tamsin looked down and said.

" We have plenty of time now, we can definitely do something about the complicated part." Bo said, " I mean, how complicated it's gonna be? You can take a bullet for me without hesitation, but you can't just tell me what was going on?"

" That, was totally unintentional move." Tamsin pointed her index finger at Bo, " And don't expect a next time."

" I hope not. Do you know how hard it was to drag your ass all the way back here?" Bo said. She wanted to say something else, but the loud banging from the door had interrupted her.

" Bo, Bo-Bo, I'm home! Kenzi's home! I was so worried about you!" Kenzi ran into the kitchen before her voice even reached Bo's ear. She grabbed a cereal box and took out some cereal to throw in her mouth. Then she turned around and saw Tamsin sitting on the other side of the table. She froze there, staring at the valkyrie with her mouth still chewing on the cereal. Then she stopped chewing.

Bo was startled when she saw the tough guy behind Kenzi. She recognized him as the Morrigan's hitman. She almost had her dagger out, but she noticed that the big guy had no intention to capture anyone. He just followed Kenzi like a guarding angel.

" Isn't he the one... you hit him on his balls once?" Bo stared at him and asked Kenzi.

" His name is Bruce and he's an ally now." Kenzi said, " Speaking of which, can I have a word with you, like privately?"

Bo walked to the living room with Kenzi. Kenzi turned around and looked at the two other person in the kitchen. Then she lowered her voice and said:" What the hell Bo? You just can't keep your...whatever it is in your pants? You slept with her? You slept with the detective bitchiness? With your girlfriend and D-man caged somewhere? And do you know she has some evil agenda against you? Wait a minute...are you already brain washed by her? Are you a replica of Bo?"

" First of all, I didn't sleep with her. Well I did, but the only thing we did was sharing the same bed. Second, we've settled the evil agenda thing. And third, Dyson is fine, he's in hospital. Hale didn't tell you that?"

Kenzi closed her eyes as if she had done something wrong. "He told me you were back and I just hung up on him. I really should let him finish whatever he is talking about next time."

" Well, we still need to find Lauren." Bo said, " And I have no idea where she is now."

" I'm glad you are ok." Kenzi hugged Bo, " I was so worried about you, that I almost..."

" Almost what?" Bo smelt something wrong.

" Nothing. Figure of speech." Kenzi said, " So, what's our plan now?"

" I figure we just sit down with everyone in the same room and talk about whatever had happened for the past few days. Then we find Lauren. Then we figure the rest of the shit out." Bo said, " But first, I got to finish my breakfast. I'm starving."

" Cool. Give me the address of the hospital. I'll go visit Dyson." Kenzi said.

" Sure. Sending you the address...sent."

" Later Bo-Bo. I'll bring take outs when I come back." Kenzi turned around to the kitchen and said, " Bruce, let's go."

* * *

The house became all quite again, after Kenzi and Bruce left. Tamsin was still trying to finish her pancakes, and so was Bo.

" Can we talk?" Bo put down her fork. She felt weird having someone sitting beside her but not talking.

" Sure, what do you want to talk about? "

Bo rolled her eyes at her and sighed. " How about we start with who my father is and what the hell he wants from me?"

" Well, I don't know what he wants from you. I'm just the delivery guy."

" So to you I am just a package huh?" Bo looked at her and asked.

It was Tamsin's turn to roll her eyes now. She put down her fork and said:" I really wish you were, Bo. If I could just deliver you like a package, every fucked up shit would have been settled by now."

" Then why didn't you?"

" What?"

" Why didn't you deliver me?" Bo asked, " You said it takes one hair from someone I trust, two hairs from someone I love and three from me. I know you got my hair the night I broke up with Lauren. You got Lauren's hair before that right?"

" You really don't want to hear that story."

" Whatever, I mean that was like what, several weeks ago now? And you were around me for like months now. Why didn't you deliver me earlier? Why now?"

" Well." Tamsin put her signature smirk on her face and said, " I figure I should have more fun with you. It's not like I have this much fun on every delivery task."

Bo put both of her hands on the table as if she was trying to stand up. She stared at Tamsin with a calm look on her face. She took a deep breath and said:" You are lying, Tamsin. Why didn't you deliver me earlier? Why now?"

Tamsin was looking at her plate, trying to pretend she was still eating the pancakes. She could feel the succubus' stare on her. It had made her nervous, and scared. Not scared because the succubus was about to get angry, but because of the answers to her questions.

_Because I care about you, Bo_. That was the answer. The simple truth buried in Tamsin's heart. It was her nightmare, haunting her ever since she realized it. She didn't want to face it. She couldn't face it. The moment she found out she had feelings for Bo, she knew everything would just be fucked up, because the succubus was not a package anymore. But she couldn't tell Bo, she couldn't even tell herself. She forced herself not to think about it. She pretended that there was no personal feelings. She did everything she could to control it, but she failed. The last thing she wanted to do now, was to admit it to Bo. If she did, she could never take it back anymore. Never.

" Hello?" Bo waved her hand in front of Tamsin's face, " Hey, don't power off. Tell me, Tamsin, tell me everything."

Tamsin took a deep breath. She saw Bo staring at her, waiting for answers. She was about to say something, but a sudden cell phone ringing broke the tension.

" You gonna take that?" Tamsin looked at Bo's phone. She felt relieved.

" Damn it. It's Hale. I got to take this." Bo said, " We are not done." She picked up her phone and told Tamsin, " You and I, we are not done talking yet."

* * *

**A/N: I was wondering if anyone could tell me about the rune bottle. I thought Acacia told Tamsin to get 1 hair from someone she loves, 2 from someone she trusts and 3 from her. And I'm pretty sure Tamsin only took one from Lauren (eyelash), and she did grab two from Dyson's comb, or brush. But in the finale, Tamsin told Bo it takes 1 from someone she trusts, 2 from someone she loves, and 3 from her. Since the rune bottle didn't seem to work, I'm guessing maybe Tamsin made a mistake?** **Here I used Tamsin's version anyway, because it didn't really matter now I guess.**

**And I want to thank everyone for the support! Now that I am in chapter 3, I have a better idea about how the story would go next. I'll try to explain all the unsolved mysteries from S3 in this story, probably gonna focus on Bo's father's agenda, Tamsin's secrets, and Lauren's whereabouts. I want to include Lauren's fugitive past and Bo's mother, but I'm not so sure I can handle all of them. I don't think I'm gonna get too deep in the light and dark politics in my story though, politics is totally not something I'm good at. But if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To Bo's surprise, the voice came from the other end of the phone was not Hale's.

It was Trick's.

" Thank Gods you are ok, Bo." Trick sounded relieved and happy, " When Hale told me they can't find you anywhere, I was worried. I almost came back for you."

" I'm fine, grandpa. Where are you? I went to the Dal couple times but didn't see you there."

" I am...in Scotland, with Stella."

" Good for you!" Bo said, " Although I wish you would have at least left a message for me on your fridge or something before you go for a honey moon."

" Not exactly what you are thinking, Bo. Hale sent me here, so I don't get involved in all the light dark politics. A hailstorm is forming between the light and the dark."

" Well, good to know you are alive and well, and with Stella." Bo said, " I wish you were here, I really could use some of your expertise on the fae business right now."

" I know. That's why I asked Hale to call you." Trick said, " You can contact me through him from now on." He paused for a little bit, then continued, " I want to know everything that happened to you for the last few days."

" Ok. Let's see, where do I start?" Bo said, " We went to Isaac's compound. Lauren was there. We talked, not very pleasant conversation. Then Tamsin got Dyson, but they both fell off the cliff. They are both fine now. I went to find you and Kenzi in the Dal. There was this wanderer card on the floor, and the weird song on the radio. There was an explosion. Then I think I saw a black smoke surrounding me."

" What happened after the black smoke, Bo? I need you to think very carefully, what happened after that?"

" I don't know, Trick. It's like my memories were wiped out or something. The next thing I know was I woke in my own bed and it was days later. I have no idea what happened during those days."

" This is bad, Bo. We need to figure out what happened."

" Yeah, I know. How? Go to a dream weaver? Or do you have some truth serum hidden somewhere that I can use?"

" No, truth serum or weaver wouldn't work on your case." Trick said, " I'll send someone to you to help you remember later. We'll keep in touch."

" Ok." Bo hung up the phone. Then she turned around trying to continue her conversation with Tamsin. But Tamsin was not at the table anymore. She was lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

Bo ran to the couch and leaned over to check her pulse. She heard the blonde growled.

" Just taking a nap. Still breathing." Tamsin said.

" Ok. But we are going to continue that talk when you wake up." Bo said, " You can't dodge me forever."

Tamsin didn't say anything. She rolled over and curled herself in the couch and closed her eyes again.

Bo sighed and sat beside her on the couch, trying to figure out what she should do next. Now that she knew everyone was ok except Lauren, she thought they should find Lauren first. But there was just no clue about Lauren's whereabouts. And because Bo had lost her phone, she had no idea if Lauren had tried to contact her. Maybe she tried but it didn't get through.

Something occurred to Bo. She called Hale.

" Hey, I need a favor. Can you ask someone to trace my old cell phone?"

" Lucky for you. We've already traced your old cell phone when you were missing. Apparently you left it at the Dal. The phone should be at the police station now. You can go claim it. I'll let them know."

" Ok. Thanks." Bo paused for a while, then she said, " Any progress on finding Lauren?"

" No, not yet." Hale said.

" Shit." Bo closed her eyes and cursed. Then she realized something. " What about the light and dark fae stuff? Is there going to be a war or something?"

" No. There is not going to be a war. Things are very intense among the top families right now." Hale said, " I can't tell you all the details, but the Morrigan will resign soon. Once she is gone, things should be settled."

" Damn! How did you manage to do that!" Bo said.

" Let's just say I have the right person in the right place. Anyway, don't worry about the light and dark stuff Bo. Just find Lauren, and deal with whatever stuff you have. Although, you may want to keep a low profile for now, the Morrigan's minions might be hunting you, or Kenzi right now."

" Ok. Thanks for the heads up." Bo said, " I'll go get my old cell phone now. Just let me know if anything pops about Lauren ok?"

" Will do."

* * *

Bo looked at Tamsin. She was still sleeping. Bo decided not to wake her up. So she left for the police station to retrieve her old cell phone.

Bo did have some missed calls, texts and voice mails, from Kenzi, Hale and Dyson. But nothing was from Lauren. There was an unknown number called her couple times. Bo called back, but no one was answering. She decided to tell Hale about it, just in case it was Lauren.

Bo then went to the Dal. She didn't know why, but she thought she might find some clue there, since Hale's people found her phone there. But she found nothing, except all the mess.

She paid Dyson a visit. Kenzi and Bruce were there too. Dyson was surprised that Bo came to see him after she had called him earlier. But they all ended up having a great time in the hospital.

Then Bo ran out of places to go to. She had to go home. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little bit worried about Tamsin. She knew there were millions of questions that she wanted to ask Tamsin, she didn't even know where to start.

Right now, she just worried about her.

* * *

Bo opened the door to her place. She thought Tamsin was still napping. But to her surprise, the valkyrie was in the kitchen, with her I-am-so-gonna-kill-someone face. Seeing her coming in, Tamsin clenched her lips and stared at the couch.

There was a stranger sitting on the couch, a young woman. She dressed like a girl from one of those Japanese animations, with her highlighted hair, her glittering eye shadow, her dress filled with ribbons and laces, her knee high socks and her shoes that didn't match in color. Other than that, she was actually pretty. She heard Bo come in and threw herself to Bo to hug her tight.

" Hey, who the hell are you?" Bo pushed her away and asked. She saw Tamsin smirked, as if she was saying _now it's your turn_.

" It's so nice to meet you in person! I've heard so much about you! Bo the unaligned succubus! You are so pretty! You look so cool! Can I kiss you?"

" What? No, you can not!" Bo said, " Can I help you?"

" Actually, I was thinking I could help you." The girl pouted when she heard a no from Bo. She went back to sit down on the couch and started to chew her gum.

" What?"

" Trick told me you need to retrieve some memories." The girl pulled the gum out from her mouth with her fingers, then stuffed it back in.

" Oh, so Trick send you to help me with that?"

The girl nodded with a big smile on her face. She stood up and walked to Bo. Bo backed a few steps, just in case that the girl threw herself to her again. But this time the girl just reached her hand out. " Hi, my name is Tia, I'm a muse. I'm here to help you retrieve your memories."

" Muse? Aren't you supposed to be dancing, or playing harp somewhere?" Bo shook her hand lightly.

" We are famous for that. But we do have abilities related to memories. It's from our mother's side. Not a lot of people know about that though." Tia grabbed Bo's hand and jumped up and down like a kid on Halloween. " So, let's start, shall we?"

" Ok... so what do I do now?"

" You just sit down, and relax. I'll do the rest." Tia sat down on the couch while she dragged Bo to sit beside her. " Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I promise, ok?"

Bo nodded, then she felt Tia's hand on her temple.

She instantly blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Muses are believed to be the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne, the latter was the Godness of memory. In Greek mythology there were 9 muses, they mostly related to art, music, poetry and stuff. But some people do believe they are also related to memories. - all from Wikipedia. **

** I couldn't find any other legendary creatures related to memories so I just used muse here to help Bo to retrieve her lost memories. **

** I don't think there was a muse named Tia though, I made that up. **

**Also, I just read from Rachel Skarsten's tweeter that she has confirmed that she'll be in S4. Because of this great news, I'm going to update two chapters today!**

**Thanks for all viewer/reviewers. For guests reviewers, sorry I can't PM you guys, but thank you all for your support! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bo woke up. She blinked few times, then she sat up. She looked around to make sure everything was ok. She saw Tia sitting beside her, and Tamsin standing in the kitchen. She felt relieved.

But Bo felt different. There were just so many thoughts in her brain, hopping like bunnies. She also felt that everything she saw, everything she hear were more colorful and vivid than she remembered.

" Did you give me any weird drugs?" Bo asked Tia.

" No. You will be like this for several minutes, it's because your brain was fully activated by my power. Some people actually liked it. They say it's like the best drug in the world." Tia said.

" Yeah, I can see that." Bo turned her head around for a few times. Strangely, she didn't feel any discomfort, or pain. She was just not used to it.

" I retrieved your lost memories." Tia said," They buried deep, but they are still there."

" Care to tell me how you do that?"

" Muses have the power to locate the memories in one's brain. Your brain never forgets things. The memories are always there, you are just missing the indices. I can find out which memory relates to which index. So, you are all set."

" But I still don't remember shit." Bo said.

Tia smiled. She took two vials out from her pocket. They looked identical, except one has black liquid in it and the other has light blue liquid. " Drink this before you sleep. Your memories will come back to you like a dream during your sleep. You will remember them afterwards."

" Both of them?"

" The black one is for the memories you lost during the past few days. Trick told me you have to know, so...I really wish you don't have to though. The other... The blue one is something else. It is very interesting. You might like it. Drink one at a time, or you will have mixed dreams. Although some people actually like that." She winked at Bo.

" Ok, drink before sleep, got it." Bo said, " So... anything else?"

" No, I'm leaving. I got a party to go to." Tia hopped up from the couch.

" Thank you." Bo walked her to the door.

Tia walked out the door, but she suddenly turned around and kissed Bo. Bo was shocked. Tia screamed in ecstasy and ran out. Bo heard her screaming _I kissed the unaligned succubus yay_ all the way out. Eventually her voice disappeared.

" Well, aren't you two cute together." Tamsin smirked with her eyebrows raised.

Bo stared at her with a cold look. Then she realized something. She asked:" Did she kiss you too?"

" Don't fucking ask!" Tamsin growled.

* * *

Bo drank the black vial before bed. She put the light blue one in her night stand drawer. She didn't want to have mixed dreams. She just wanted to know what happened for the past few days.

Bo didn't know whether it was because she was really tired, or it was because the thing she drank, she fell asleep instantly.

At first, she saw an endless darkness. She knew she was somewhere, because she could hear something. But it was just pure dark.

She felt cold, and depressed, and wet, as if she was drowned in her own cold sweat. She wanted to breathe, but it was just so hard. She wanted to grab something, or call someone, but she just couldn't move, or talk.

Then she felt that she was standing somewhere. She could feel the cold wind blowing to her face. She could smell the fog. It smelt like rotten corpse. Bo had never actually smelt rotten corpse, but she thought if she had this would be how it smelt like.

She stood there for a while. She didn't know what to do, or where to go. She tried to walk for a few steps. She could feel the uneven ground under her feet, like it was a rough surface made from rocks, or pebbles.

But she couldn't see anything. She thought she had been in the darkness long enough that her eyes should be used to it now, but still, she could see nothing.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It scared her, not just because it was so sudden, but also because it was so cold. She felt that the hand was actually drawing heat from her.

Bo shivered. She turned around, trying to see who it was. But she couldn't see anything. She just felt someone standing behind her.

" Who are you? Where am I?" Bo asked. She could hear her own voice shaking. She heard the echo of her voice bouncing around in the air.

" Come." Said a voice behind her. The hand on her shoulder moved down and grabbed her wrist.

Bo felt uncomfortable. She wanted to struggle, but that hand gripped her so tightly.

The owner of that hand pulled her towards somewhere. Bo had to walk with him.

She didn't know how long it took, but eventually she thought they had arrived at somewhere. She heard a gate opened, or a door.

Then she saw some lights. She couldn't get used to it at first, although they were not very bright. They were just some torches on the wall of a big, empty hall way.

Bo looked at the hand on her wrist. It looked like a man's hand, nothing special. Then she looked at the person in front of her, facing her with his back.

As if he had noticed her gaze on his back, the man turned around.

" Come, my child." He said. Then he led her enter the gate.

Bo was startled. She knew she had seen that face somewhere before. It was during her dawning. She had a vision about a man holding a baby, and her mother.

" Father...?" Bo stared at him and said.

The man turned around and looked at her again. Then he smiled. The smiled was gentle, but not warm.

" Isabeau, my child." The man gave her a hug. Bo hugged him back, almost subconsciously. Strangely, she couldn't feel any joy, or happiness. It was just like a dream, she felt nothing.

" Where am I?" Bo asked. She looked outside from the gate. She couldn't see anything.

" This is my palace, my realm." Her father said, " Come."

Bo didn't know why, but she took off a burning torch from the wall and held it in her hand. She walked through the gate so she could see what was out there.

She saw darkness and fog, like the sun had died, so had the stars and the moon.

Then she saw faces in the fog, distorted faces, like someone was in agony, or was tortured. Those faces were floating around her like smoke. Every time they got close, Bo felt the coldness. It was the same coldness she felt when she was standing in the darkness before her father showed up.

Bo felt scared, not because all those faces, but she just felt something heavy on her heart, like she couldn't feel happiness anymore.

She was panicking. She turned around looking for her father, but instead of the gate, she saw endless darkness. The only light was the burning torch in her hand. She wanted to call someone, but she couldn't even hear her own voice. She gasped hard, once, twice...

"... Wake up. Hey, wake up. Look at me. "

Bo opened her eyes when she was still gasping. She saw Tamsin's face in front of her. She had her hands tapping her face.

" You scared the shit out of me!" Tamsin grabbed her waist, " What the fuck happened?"

Bo was still gasping. She could feel the fear exploded in her heart, which came from nowhere. She just felt scared, and cold. She rested her head on Tamsin's chest with her eyes closed. The only warmth she could feel right now was from Tamsin's hands.

" You want to tell me what it was?" Tamsin said. She held Bo tighter to her to stop her from shaking.

" I think... somehow I went to my father's place when I was gone." Bo said, " I saw him. Then he was gone. It was all dark, and cold. I saw faces, lots of faces...in agony... The wind...the fog...I don't know..."

" Just calm down. He's not here, at least not right now." Tamsin said. She helped Bo to lie down on the bed again.

" Tamsin."

" What?"

" Why are you so scared of my father?"

Tamsin clenched her lips. She lied down beside Bo. Then she said:" Because... he is a very scary man."

" Can you just tell me everything, please?"

" Not now, succubus, not now." Tamsin said, " I really need my sleep. So do you."

Bo lied there, with her eyes wide open. She still felt the fear in her chest, as if her heart would stop beating at any time. She reached her hand out, seeking for the valkyrie's hand. With hesitation, she gripped Tamsin's fingers.

She thought Tamsin would pull away. But she didn't. Instead, she held Bo's hand to her chest. Bo felt her soft, warm skin. She took few deep breaths and closed her eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Bo called Trick to tell him about her memories of her father. Trick was very quiet on the other end of the phone. The only thing he said during the whole conversation was he needed to do some research, and asked Bo to keep calm.

Bo didn't know what do. She thought probably doing nothing about it right now would be the best choice.

Then Hale called. He had his people traced the unknown number on Bo's cell phone. It came from a pay phone not far away from an abandoned factory.

Bo decided to pay a visit to that place.

She wanted to ask Tamsin or Dyson to go with her, but both of them were back on their detective duties today. Since they were missing for a whole week, they had tons of paperwork to do and lots of reports to file. They also had case files piling up on their desks.

Bo didn't take Kenzi with her, because Hale had warned her about the Morrigan. Bo knew that the Morrigan had declared Kenzi as the enemy of the realm. Although Hale promised her that the evil bitch was not in charge of anything right now, Bo still couldn't risk that. With Lauren missing, the last thing she wanted right now was Kenzi in danger.

So she went alone.

* * *

The abandoned factory was on the other side of the city. It took Bo a while to get there. The whole area around it was all abandoned buildings, junk yards and foreclosured homes.

Bo walked into the factory, ignoring the no-trespassing sign in front of it. She smelt something. Instead of the rusty, or dusty smell an abandoned factory should have, Bo smelt disinfectant.

She looked around. The place looked too clean to be abandoned. But she didn't see anything special, or anyone.

Bo walked around in the building. She found few broken syringes and vials lying in the corner in one room. They looked just like the ones she saw in Isaac's compound. But she couldn't be sure, because to her they all looked the same. She pulled a plastic bag out from her pocket and put them in. She figure she could ask Dyson to run it in the police system to see if anything matched anything.

When Bo was checking out the rooms on the second floor, she heard something down in the back yard.

She looked down, and saw a group of people were moving something out from the basement to a truck. They looked just like Isaac's people. They had weapons in their hands, and they all wore black bullet proof vests.

Bo knew whoever they were, they probably had connections to Isaac's compound. She knew Dyson had killed Isaac, but she also knew crazy leaders all had crazy followers, and they just wouldn't die that easily.

Bo knew if she wanted to find Lauren, this might be her best chance. She walked downstairs and went down to the backyard.

The backyard was small. There was an old motorhome parked in the corner, but it looked like it had not been used for years. The tires are all flat, the windows are all rusty with lots of dead bugs and spider webs on them.

Then there was a brand new black truck parked on the other side of the yard. People in bullet proof vests were carrying boxes and containers out from the basement to the truck.

Bo hid behind the motorhome and watched them for a while. She took some pictures of the men, the things they carried and the vehicle license plate.

It looked like they were trying to move everything out from the basement. Bo moved to the entrance of the basement and slipped in without anyone noticing.

She walked downstairs quietly. The basement was surprisingly well illuminated, and clean. She smelt the same disinfectant again, much stronger this time. She saw shelves of things filled the basement, some shelves were empty. It looked like those people had cleaned some of them.

Bo had no idea what they were. To her they looked like some sort of chemical substances in containers and equipments in boxes.

She took a few pictures of everything, then she slowly approached the inside room of the basement.

There was a control room on the corner of the basement. The door was half open. Bo could hear someone talking inside. After looked around and made sure there was no one watching her, she approached the door.

Bo took a peek inside. She almost screamed. She had to press a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't make any noises.

It was Lauren. She was in there with some guys. Those guys looked like Isaac's men. Bo drew her dagger out in her hand and took a deep breath.

Just when she was about to kick the door open and attack those men, she heard Lauren said to them:" I think we are done here today. Wait for my orders to move the rest of the things later."

One of the men, who looked like the team leader, nodded to her very politely. Then they started to walk out.

Bo wanted to go to them, and ask Lauren what was going on. She wanted to hold her in her arms and tell her that they should get back together. She wanted to talk to her, or just to look at her. But then she had thought how Lauren left without saying goodbye, how everyone said she needed some space, how she told her _you can't love us both_.

Bo could tell that Lauren was not a prisoner right now. She could have come back if she wanted to.

The only explanation would be, Lauren didn't want to come back. She wanted to stay in the organization, whatever her purpose was.

Lauren didn't want to come back to her.

The truth tore Bo's heart.

Bo stood behind an empty shelf in the very back row, watching Lauren walked out with the team leader, with others following them. She could feel herself shivering. She couldn't stop it, like she couldn't stop her tears falling.

Bo watched them left. She gasped hard, trying to stop herself from shaking. Then she heard something.

The sound of a gun loading bullets.

Bo turned around. A man in vest came out from the control room. He looked nervous, with his gun pointing at Bo. He looked at Bo's dagger in her hand, then he looked at Bo.

He pulled the trigger.

Like hitting by a hammer, Bo felt this intense pounding on her lower chest. She fell back few steps, then she stared at the man. He was afraid too. He stood there for a while then he ran out like a rabbit.

Bo sat on the floor. Now she started to feel the pain, as if she was torn in half. She tried to press the wound hard, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. She didn't know what to do. She watched the blood on her hand. Then she coughed, blood sprayed out on her collar and her chest.

Then she remembered something.

Cell phone. She took her cell phone out and started to dial. The overwhelming pain was too strong, she could hardly see the phone screen.

Bo paused there for a while. She watched her own finger moving up and down on the screen, trying to dial the number. She had used every last bit of her strength to press the call button.

She knew there was only one person she could call, and she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tamsin got Bo's call. All she heard on the phone was gasping, mumbling and some other noises far away.

At first she thought Bo dialed her number accidentally, but with the wanderer stuff and the dark and light business, it just didn't feel right. She didn't even know where Bo was. Luckily she was in the police station, so she had someone trace the call.

Tamsin drove to the factory. She stood outside and cursed:" Damn it, Bo. Why would you come to a place like this?"

It was not the time for her to complain. She walked around the area and finally found Bo unconsciously lying behind a shelf in the basement, bleeding.

" Shit, Bo! Either you are on the way to troubles, or troubles are on the way to you, every fucking day!" Tamsin kneeled on the floor beside Bo, and raised Bo's head trying to wake her up, but she couldn't.

She had to carry her out to the car.

It didn't take long for her to drive Bo home, with her police car siren on all the way. She laid Bo on the couch and tapped her face. " Hey, succubus, wake up, talk to me."

Bo moaned in agony. She curled herself up like a baby.

" Hey, can you hear me? Stay with me, hey, stay with me." Tamsin laid her hands on her shoulder, trying to shake her so she could stay conscious. But Bo still wouldn't open her eyes.

" Shit! This is serious. I'm gonna call Dyson." Tamsin cursed and took her phone out from her pocket.

Like flipping a switch, Bo suddenly woke up. She reached her hand out and grabbed Tamsin's wrist.

" No...no Dyson...I promised...I promised Lauren...not him...I promised..." Bo stared at Tamsin. Her brown eyes couldn't even focus on the valkyrie's face. Tamsin couldn't even tell if she was really conscious.

" Now it's not the fucking time to be picky!" Tamsin tried to move Bo's hand away from her wrist so she could make the call, but Bo wouldn't let her.

" No...no Dyson...please..." Bo mumbled. She fell back to the couch and closed her eyes again.

Tamsin took a deep breath. She looked at the succubus, who was in great pain and almost unconscious, yet she was still trying to keep her promise, even if the person she promised to had already gone.

Tamsin frowned at her. She could felt her chest aching, like her heart had just drowned in sadness. She saw the pain in Bo's eyes, and she felt it too, as if somehow the pain passed through the air and landed on her.

" Ok. No wolf." Tamsin murmured. She kneeled beside the couch and looked at Bo's face. Then she leaned over slowly and pressed her lips on Bo's. She tasted the sweetness on her lips, with a hint of bitter tears. It was so strong, she couldn't breathe.

Bo woke up, or, the monster inside Bo woke up. Her eyes turned bright blue. The seductive smile appeared on her face. She kissed Tamsin back aggressively, before she started to draw the energy out from the blonde.

Like a predator jumping on its prey, Bo jumped on top of Tamsin and pinned her to the floor. She stopped drawing the energy for a while and started to kiss her neck. It was all licking, sucking and biting.

The valkyrie let out a few loud moans when the succubus had moved her kiss to her chest. She couldn't even remember when Bo had pulled her shirt off. Bo unhooked Tamsin's black bra and threw it away. It hit something, but neither of them cared.

Bo cupped Tamsin's breasts in her hands. She took her nipples in her mouth and started to suck them. She could feel them getting hard between her teeth and her tongue. Every time her tongue ran across them, Tamsin would gasp hard and reach her hand out trying to grab something.

Bo grabbed her hand, with her other hand still on her breast. She pulled the valkyrie's hand close to her and nibbled her fingers. Then she moved back to her lips. Bo kissed the blonde playfully, with her tongue running on her lower lip. She tucked her fingers into the valkyrie's underwear and plunged in with no warning. Tamsin was already soaking wet, and Bo smiled when she felt that. She kissed her again, with her fingers moving in and out, curling up to hit the sweet spot.

Tamsin gasped. She bit her lips hard and raised her hips so Bo could go deeper inside her. She thought she would have hit her peak long time ago, but she still kept rising. Bo fed off her again. It was painful, but also was extreme pleasure at the same time. Tamsin had slept with succubi before, but none of them had given her pleasure like this. She couldn't feel anything else, but the cumulating ecstasy inside her body. She ground her hip against Bo's hand and pressed her own hands on hers so the succubus could hit that spot hard. Then she felt Bo's thumb on her clit, caressing. Tamsin couldn't help but screaming. She bit her finger hard, although it didn't stop anything.

Her orgasm had finally come, a long, intense and extremely amazing one. Bo fed off her again when she was falling.

They both collapsed on the floor, gasping for air while pressing their sweaty bodies together. Tamsin had finally felt the cold floor against her back. She sat up with the succubus on top of her. She saw her smooth skin on the chest. Minutes ago there was a bleeding bullet hole, now it was just gone.

They stared at each other, still trying to catch their breathes. Then they approached each other and kissed again. Bo's monster was gone. She had healed, but neither one of them had brought that up. They ran their hands over every inch of the other person's skin, and kissed every spot on the other person's body.

Then Bo pulled back. Tamsin thought her senses had finally come back to her and she wanted to stop, but the succubus just whispered to her:" We need to go upstairs..."

" Ok." Tamsin kissed her again. They both stood up and started to move upstairs, with their lips pressing together and their hands on each other's waist.

Bo stopped when they were half way up. She slammed Tamsin to the wall and lifted one of her leg to wrap around her waist.

" I thought...we need to go up..." Tamsin said when their lips were parted.

" But I want you right now..." Bo kissed her again, with her palm pressing on the blonde's core. She ground herself between the blonde's legs, putting her weight on her palm, so she could thrust the blonde harder. Tamsin almost felt on the stairs when her orgasm had hit her again.

Then they started to move upstairs again, with their lips pressing together and their hands running on the other's body non-stop.

Bo threw Tamsin onto the bed, then she rolled on top of her. Tamsin gaze into her warm, brown eyes.

" Hey, if you don't... we..." Bo suddenly didn't know if she should do this, when she was staring at the blonde under her. Although she knew she had already did everything she shouldn't.

" Oh shut the fuck up and fuck me!" Tamsin grabbed her hair and pressed her head closer. She kissed her on her lips. Bo stopped talking. Her hand were back on Tamsin's chest again. She played her nipples with her fingers. Tamsin had to pull back from the kiss so she could let all the moans out.

She felt Bo's kisses moving down, until it stopped on her lower right abdomen, where she got shot last week. She had healed, but there was still a scar there. Bo laid her lips on the scar. She circled her tongue around it with many soft, light kisses.

The warm, strong feelings filled Tamsin's heart like a lightning strike.

Then she felt the succubus' finger on her clit again. Tamsin was already aroused enough that any movements from Bo's finger on her clit would just drive her crazy. Bo rubbed her hard, with her charms flowing to her like flood.

" Shit! Shit!" Tamsin cursed and threw her head back. She banged her head into the head board when she climaxed.

Tamsin pulled all her strength and stopped Bo's hand. She wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and pushed the succubus over, and she flipped on top of her.

Tamsin wasted no time but to start on licking and biting every inch of skin on Bo. When she had finally given Bo a full lick from her opening to her clit, Bo arched her back from the bed and screamed.

Before she even lowered herself back to the bed, Tamsin had already pushed her fingers in. She saw the succubus started to shiver, and she could feel her tightening up around her fingers. She pressed her tongue against her clit, giving her more pleasure than the succubus could ever take.

Seconds later Bo stiffened and screamed when she was orgasming under Tamsin.

Bo raised her body on her elbows and kissed Tamsin. Tamsin held her on her waist to let her sit on her laps. They were facing each other, kissing. Bo slid her fingers in between Tamsin's legs while Tamsin's fingers were still inside her.

It was like a competition between them, to see who could kiss harder, thrust deeper, or press tighter. It was a competition to see who would orgasm first.

There was no winners. They reached the peak at the same time, with lots of screams, moans and bites.

Finally both of them had collapsed on the bed, with their bodies still pressing against each other. They felt tired, but at the same time, recharged. Both of them were trying to catch breath.

" You want...emmm...grab something to eat downstairs?" Bo sat up and put her kimono on. She felt a little bit awkward right now, although she thought it would be a lot more awkward.

" Sure, whatever. So who shot you?" Tamsin grabbed Bo's robe and put it on.

Heard Tamsin's question, Bo lowered her head. She took a deep breath, then said:" I followed a lead there, looking for Lauren."

" Let me guess, wrong address at the wrong time?"

" No. She was there, with Isaac's men. It was like...she was giving them the orders. Then some random guy just shot me."

" Maybe next time you should take the wolf with you." Tamsin said.

Bo didn't say anything. Then she remembered something. She went downstairs and found her cell phone in her pants. " I took some photos, think maybe you can give it a look?"

" I'll give it to my people. If she is giving orders to Isaac's men, maybe she doesn't want to come back." Tamsin said, " She just need ..."

" Some space. Ya, I know, believe me. But there is a big difference between I just need some space and oh hey I'm leading the group of crazies now." Bo said.

" She'll come around." Tamsin said, " She wouldn't hurt anyone. Maybe she has a plan."

" Ya, maybe she should tell me about her plan, like she should have told me hey I decided to take a job offer from a man and leave the fae business for good, or hey I have a plan and I'm not coming back."

" We all have secrets, don't we?" Tamsin grabbed a whiskey bottle and started to drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bo felt she was asleep. But at the same time, she felt that she was awake somewhere else.

At first she couldn't tell where she was. Then she recognized the darkness, the heavy foggy feeling on her skin and the feeling that she would never be happy.

_Am I back to my father's place again?_ Bo asked herself.

She walked, almost subconsciously, because she didn't know what else to do.

She thought she heard something, like a running river, or a creek. She walked towards it, till she actually saw a river.

She couldn't see the other side. The river was wide, and it was too dark. She could see the misty air hovering on top of the river. There are faces among the misty air, and in the water too. The distorted, painful faces.

The she noticed a bridge on the river. The bridge was shiny, like it was made from some sort of crystal, or gem. But it was just too dark everywhere, even the shiny bridge looked gloomy.

Bo stepped on the bridge. She could hear herself breathing. She could hear herself walking. She felt cold.

She walked through the bridge. It was a long walk. No one was there with her. Not a single one.

Bo looked around. She couldn't see anything but the foggy air. She looked up at the sky. She didn't even know if the sky was there. She saw no moon, no stars.

She just kept walking, till she saw a gate.

It was the same gate she saw in her dream last night. She pushed the gate and it opened.

The hallway was empty. She saw the torches burning on the wall. She walked in.

" Hello? Anyone there?" Bo asked, " Father? Are you there?"

No one answered her. Bo walked through the hallway, then she found herself inside a huge yet empty room.

There was a throne in the middle of it, a throne made of flesh and bones. Bo thought she could see the blood still dripping off from the flesh to the floor. Then she saw someone coming in. Someone sat on the throne. She could hear the bones cracking.

The person sitting on the throne reached his hand out to her.

" Come to me, my child." He said. Bo recognized the voice. It was her father.

Bo didn't know if she should take his hand. She just stood there, watching the man giving her a smile. He was an ordinary looking man, but there was something in his eyes. A look that could creep every living thing.

Bo didn't know why, but she felt this intimidation power coming from her father, like an aura. It surrounded her, like if she didn't do what she was told, something bad would happen to her.

" Why do you look so afraid, Isabeau?" Her father stood up from the bloody throne and walked to her.

He reached his hand out and laid it on Bo's head, like a father comforting a sick child. Bo didn't feel afraid. She knew she was not afraid him. She just felt intimidated, by everything she saw here, and by the look in her father's eyes.

Bo couldn't breathe. She put both of her hands on her chest and gasped.

" ...Wake up! Wake up!"

Tamsin's voice pulled Bo back from her dreams. Bo opened her eyes. Finally she could breathe again.

" Fuck! Do you have to do this shit every night?" Tamsin said. She let Bo to rest her head on her shoulder, so the brunette could breathe.

" Sorry. I think my memories are coming back to me one piece at a time."

" So what did you see this time?"

" Darkness, fog. A bridge. A throne made of flesh and bones. A river. I think." Bo tried to remember everything, " Oh I think I saw my father again."

" Oh, well."

" Can we talk?" Bo said, " We are going to talk about it sooner or later."

" Ok, ok." Tamsin said. She sat up on the bed, and put a pillow behind her waist so she could lean back to the bed post.

" Let's start with the question I've already asked you but you haven't answered yet. Why didn't you deliver me earlier? Why now?"

Tamsin took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't dodge this forever. So she decided that she should just let it out. " Because I didn't want to. I stalled. I thought I could just deliver someone else to him so he would leave you alone. Then I got a message from him, a chopped hand in the mail..."

" What? Whose hand?"

" Her name was Acacia. She was my mentor, and a friend. She vouched for me. He killed her to give me a message, because I disobeyed him."

" That was why you had finally decided to deliver me?"

Tamsin nodded. She turned away so Bo wouldn't see her tear welling up in her eyes.

" Damn it, Tamsin. Why didn't you just tell me all these in the very beginning? If I have known before, I would..."

" What's the point? Even if I did tell you, none of us could change whatever had happened, or what will happen."

" At least we can figure something out together! Like a plan or something!" Bo said, "Shit! You really need to learn how to trust people."

" Trust is an overrated word."

" Whatever." Bo rolled her eyes, " Ok we got this shit settled at least. So who is my father exactly?"

" We call him...the wanderer." Tamsin said, " I don't know his name. I don't want to know. I just deliver packages to him, and he pays me. Everything worked out fine, until you."

" Ok, the wanderer. So who is he? I mean, what is he... I mean...shit you know what I mean."

" The only thing you need to know is he is a very powerful and scary man." Tamsin signed. She looked at Bo, with her hand reaching out for hers. She didn't know if she was seeking for comfort, or providing it to Bo. Then she continued:" Bo, I really don't know why he wants you. I didn't know he was your father, I thought..."

" What happened to those _packages_ you delivered to him before?"

" Nothing. They just don't exist in this world anymore, never and ever." Tamsin said. Bo felt that she was trembling again, so she put her arms around her to calm her down. Tamsin laid her head on Bo's shoulder with her eyes closed.

" So you think he wants me disappear too?"

" I don't think so. If he wanted that, you wouldn't be sitting here and talking to me."

" Ok. Then what does he want from me? I suppose he wants more than just some long lost father-daughter time..."

" I don't know, Bo. I really don't." Tamsin said, " Look, I'm sorry about this shit."

" Well, technically, I'm still in one piece, so you didn't really do much damage."

" About that...I told Lauren about the kiss in Brazenwood when I went to her place to get her hair." Tamsin said, " That was the day before you two broke up."

" Oh." Bo said. Then she stayed quiet for a while.

Hearing that name still hurt, but strangely it didn't hurt that bad as Bo thought it would be. Lauren didn't tell her about the encounter between her and Tamsin when they broke up. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it, maybe she didn't think it was important. Bo knew the reason they broke up was definitely not Tamsin. They've had problems all along, like her unstoppable sexual drives, her feelings for Dyson, the misunderstandings between them during various things happened recently, and the fact that Lauren always thought Bo was too good for her.

Now that Bo had found out that Lauren didn't want to come back to her, it hurt, but somehow she felt relieved.

She knew she still cared about her. But now, Bo thought she was ready to let her go. She never thought this day would come to her, but now she felt calm.

Bo looked at the valkyrie, who was lying on the bed facing away from her. She knew she was still awake.

Bo lied down beside her, and put her arms on the valkyrie's waist to hug her from behind. She felt the valkyrie stiffened.

" We'll figure out this shit about my father, ok?" Bo said in the darkness.

Tamsin didn't say anything, but she laid her hands on Bo's and moved closer to Bo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bo's dream continued after she fell asleep.

This time it didn't start with the dark, foggy place where she couldn't see or hear anything.

She was in a room, an illuminated room. Not very bright, but at least she could see things clearly. She looked around, staring at the stone walls, the old fashioned furniture and the torches on the wall.

Then she realized that she was sitting beside a table, a dinner table. She could see all the food plates on the table. It was like a lavish festival feast. There were things she had never seen. They all smelt really good. But strangely, she had no appetite.

Then she saw the man sitting in front her, on the other side of the table.

It was her father. He was wearing the dark suit as usually, with his hat laid on his side of the table, and his walking stick against the wall. This was the first time that Bo had seen him closely in a bright, peaceful place. He looked just like the man Bo saw in her vision during her dawning. He didn't even have one more wrinkle on him.

Having noticed that Bo was watching him, he raised his glass in his hand to Bo. A smile appeared on his face, but Bo didn't feel warm, or close to him. It was like she was staring at a stranger. She couldn't feel the father figure on him, even if she knew he was her father.

She felt intimidated by him, somehow. Bo rarely felt intimidated by anyone, but now she just felt this pressure coming from him.

" Why don't you try something you like, my child." The man said.

" I'm not hungry."

" Oh, shush, you are always hungry." He said, " You cried for food every time I held you in my arms. You were such a little creature back then."

" Why did my mom give me away? Why didn't you keep me?"

" Let's not talk about the sad memories right now, shall we? Try something you like, please."

Bo took a sip from the wine glass. It was good wine, but strangely, she just didn't like it. She then tried some food. She felt the same. They were delicious, but she just didn't like them.

They reminded her about this man in front of her, polite, charming, nice, but something deep down, Bo felt the urge to run away.

" I am really not hungry." Bo said, " Why am I here? What do you need from me?"

" I wanted to see you, my daughter. I wanted to see how wonderful you have become."

" You couldn't have just called? Or sent a post card or something?"

" It doesn't exactly work that way between us." The man laughed.

" I don't even know your name."

" You don't have to. You can just address me as _father_."

" Ok, fine. Why am I here? Because you suddenly wanted to spend some time having dinner with me?"

" No. I have a plan for you, my child."

" Oh, no, no plans for me, please. I love my unplanned life. Every time I heard that word, some serious shit just happens."

The man laughed with a low voice. The laughter hummed in his chest. Bo could hear the echoes of his laughter hovering around in the big empty dining room. It had made her uncomfortable.

" You will like my plan." The man said, " I promise."

" How about you tell me what it is first, then I decide if I like it or not."

Bo saw his lips moving, but suddenly she couldn't hear his voice. She leaned closer, trying to hear what he was saying, but she just couldn't hear anything.

" I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Bo said. But then she realized that she couldn't hear her own voice anymore either. It was like she was in a storm, all her voice was drowned, except it was drowned in silence.

Suddenly she dwelt in the endless darkness again. This time she couldn't even feel cold, or foggy anymore. It was just darkness.

Then she saw a light, distant, vague, like a candle far away. She walked to it.

It was not a candle, nor any type of light source. It was a small, round, shining object, reflecting light from nowhere.

Bo finally recognized it. It was a locket pendant. She knew that pendant. She had seen that pendant before. She had it ever since she could remember things.

_By blood it binds us. Come to me, my child._ Bo heard him whispering, it was not beside her ears, but inside her heart. He repeated the same thing again and again, until his voice vanished in the air.

Bo opened her eyes. This time she was not gasping anymore, although she could still feel the intense pressure on her heart.

Bo looked at the blonde, who was nesting in her arms and breathing peacefully. She held her tighter. A vague moan escaped from the blonde's throat. She tucked herself closer to Bo in her sleep. A smiled appeared on Bo's face, when she looked at the valkyrie.

She felt relieved. She stayed awake for a while, until she fell back to sleep again.

This time, she didn't have any dreams anymore.

* * *

Bo called Trick immediately after she got up the next morning. Trick was not quiet this time anymore. He sounded very surprised when Bo told him about the bridge.

" No, it can't be..."

" What can't be?"

" Nothing. So you have crossed the bridge, then what?"

" Then I was in the same realm, palace or whatever he called it."

" What did you see there?"

" Nothing much, torches, stone walls. A throne made from flesh and bones."

" Are you sure?"

" Ya, I am."

" Ok, then what next?"

" Then I sort of woke up, and the dream started from somewhere else. I was having dinner with my father."

" Did he say anything to you?"

" Yes, actually we talked a lot. He said he had some plan for me."

" What plan?"

" I don't know. It sort of... blanked out or something, like I know he was talking but I just can't hear him."

" Probably that muse stirred something up when she retrieved your memories. It is not uncommon."

" Oh and then I saw this pendant. I had it with me when my mom had the midwife giving me away. Then I heard my father said _by blood it binds us_."

" By blood it binds us... Do you still have the pendant, Bo?"

" Yeah, actually I do. It's probably in my jewelry box. Why? Do I need to get it?"

" No. Keep it at where it is. Don't touch it. Just wait for me to come back and we'll talk." Trick said, " I repeat, don't touch it."

" Ok, ok, no touching the pendant. I got it." Bo said, " I got another call coming in. If there is nothing else, I guess I'll talk to you later."

" Sure, kid. Just...take care of yourself ok?"

" I will. Love you grandpa."

" I love you too, Bo."

Bo took the other call. To her surprise, it was Tamsin.

" Remember the photos you took from the abandoned factory where you got shot? I asked some tech people to run the license plate numbers in the photos. They've found the truck."

" Oh, ok. Text me the address, and I'll go take a look."

" You are not thinking about going there alone, are you?"

" I'll just go take a look. I'll be fine, Tamsin."

" Shit! Last time you did that, I had to drag your ass all the way back!" Tamsin paused for a while, as if she was trying to make a decision. Then she said:" I'm on my way back to pick you up."

" Ok." Bo took a deep breath and sat on the couch. She was a little bit surprised that Tamsin offered her help voluntarily.

Things changed a little between them after they had sex and talked the other night. It felt like the tension between them had transformed to something else, something subtle. They never talked about it, but Bo could feel it.

They never really talked, although they share a bed every night. Tamsin never said anything about moving out or finding a new apartment, Bo never brought it up either.

Bo didn't even know how to define her feelings towards Tamsin. She knew she cared about her. Although the blonde would never ever admit it, Bo knew she was in a very vulnerable state right now. Being a badass cop with her smart mouth every minute of every day, Tamsin still sought for Bo's warmth at night. She always buried herself close to Bo when she was sleeping. Bo felt like she was obliged to protect her, or to comfort her. Bo also enjoyed having her sleep on the side during night. It had made her feel warm, and more importantly, not alone.

* * *

Bo and Tamsin went to the place they traced. Like Isaac's compound, it was in the middle of nowhere. All they could see there were mountains, forests and lake.

It was some sort of facility, just looked the same as Isaac's. They saw few patrols walking around. They looked just like Isaac's men.

" Shit, how are we supposed to get in this time?" Bo said.

" Ask them where the mall is again?" Tamsin said.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. " I am actually trying not to get us shot this time."

" How about just tell them you want to talk to your ex-girlfriend?"

Then they heard a voice from behind." Hey! You two!"

They turned around. It was the same guy who shot Tamsin last time. He looked nervous, with his gun pointing at them.

" Oh great." Tamsin smirked, " So who's gonna get shot this time? Me, or you?" She looked at Bo and slowly raised her hands up.

" Actually...neither." The man said with a nervous voice. Apparently he still remembered that he shot Tamsin, and Bo knocked him unconscious. " The boss wants to see you." He added.

" By any chance this boss is a hot blonde doctor named Lauren?" Tamsin smirked.

" Just... come with me." The man looked at them before he turned around and started walking.

" Ok." Bo said. She turned to Tamsin and said:" That went well."

" Well, don't they say third time is the charm?"

The man led them inside. The inside of the facility looked just like the old one. Although Bo didn't see any caged faes.

He put them in a room, then he left.

Minutes later, someone walked in.

It was Lauren, as Bo and Tamsin both expected.

" Why don't you two love birds just sort your shit out? I'll wait outside." Tamsin smirked and walked out. She closed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bo and Lauren just stared at each other for a while. Neither of them had said anything.

Bo could still feel their feelings for each other. She knew she still cared about Lauren, just like Lauren still cared about her.

But there was something that had changed between them, permanently.

She thought before if she saw Lauren again, they would just get back together and hold each other in the arms like they always did.

But they didn't. More importantly, they didn't have the intention to either.

Bo recalled the last time she saw her, in Isaac's compound. She knew Lauren was trying to help Dyson and her, without letting Isaac know about her plan. She played the jealousy, cold girlfriend card in order to be convincing. She lied about _I can't save you both _part, because she did save both of them.

But she didn't lie about _You can't love us both_ part. Not that Bo couldn't love them both, but Lauren couldn't accept the fact that she loved them both.

Bo knew it was not like she wanted to sleep with him or to date him anymore, but she still cared about him.

Lauren wanted to be the one and the only, yet that was the one and the only thing Bo couldn't offer to her. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. All she could do was not to sleep with someone else, but not that she could not care about someone else.

She felt heart broken when Lauren broke up with her. And she just carried this sadness on her mind day by day, because she couldn't let go.

But now, seeing Lauren in front of her, with a hint of smile on her beautiful face, Bo felt relieved. The sadness on her mind vanished like the dust carried away by the wind.

She knew she was more than ready to let her go.

" Hey. You look well." Lauren smiled to her. She had finally broken the awkward silence between them.

" You don't look bad yourself." Bo smiled back, " Boss wants to see us, huh?"

" Yep. That's me."

" So what now, you become the Queen of the evil organization or something?"

" Queen, yes. Evil, no." Lauren said," Isaac was totally crazy. But a lot of his research are very valuable, both to faes and to humans. Since he's dead now, and most of the members were just following his orders, I decided that I should take over his organization. I can use his research and resources for something good. Of course, no fae or human experiments or torture of any kind anymore."

" How did you even manage to take over the organization?"

" Well, I do have my secret moves." Lauren said.

" Why didn't you just call me and tell me all this? I was really worried about you, you know."

" I did call you a few times, but you didn't pick up. So I figure I'll just wait for you to find me. At least you owe me that."

" Yeah I do." Bo nodded. She paused for a while, then she asked:" So I guess you are not coming back to the Ash?"

" No. I have something that I really want to do and I actually like to do now. I don't have to take anyone's orders anymore. " She paused for a while, as if she was trying to figure out what she was going to say next. Then she continued:" I don't hold any grudge for the Ash. I still consider Hale as a friend. But with all the things they've put me through, I think it's time for me to leave."

" I'm sure the light fae realm will be looking for you. In fact they are probably looking for you right now. I'm pretty sure they are still pissed by the vials they found that had your name on. And you know too much about their secrets. Are you going to be ok?"

" They won't find me. Dr. Lauren Lewis is gone. I'm Karen Beattie now." Lauren said, " Soon they will find some evidences that lead to some pacific island. They will be chasing a ghost forever. Of course, unless you tell them the truth."

" Your secret is safe with me, doctor." Bo smiled, " Lauren is really not your real name?"

" That, is a long story. Perhaps we'll talk about it some other time. But, I'm still me." Lauren said, " Enough about me, how's things going with you?"

" Good, I guess." Bo decided not to tell her anything about her father, or Tamsin, or anything else that was on her mind right now. Not that she didn't want to, but she just felt she didn't need to anymore.

" Good, good." Lauren said. Then she thought of something, " Oh, right, have you seen your mother? We couldn't find her in the old facility. We did find a dead body, who looked like a feeding accident of a succubus. I assume it was not you, was it?"

" No. This body, where did you find it?"

" In Isaac's library. "

" Then that's probably my mother. She took a blow for me, and we had to left her there. Probably her survival instinct kicked in."

" Well, if you do see her again, let me know. She's very unstable. She needs help."

" Ok. If I see her."

Then they both ran out of topics. They just stood there and stared at each other, with a smiled on their faces.

" I guess it's time for me to go." Bo said, " Tamsin's waiting for me."

" Ok. It was good seeing you, Bo." Lauren looked at her, with a smile on her face.

Bo finally noticed the change on Lauren, at this exact moment. She was no longer the one who desperately tried to keep up with her every minute of every day. She was no longer the one who got hurt every time when she knew Bo had feelings for someone else but tried to look like she was ok with it. She was no longer the one who was too afraid of Bo's nature but decided to ignore it.

She was just Lauren, a smart, confident, beautiful doctor who wanted to help the fae and the human, with a good cause.

She had made her decision too, that she was willing to let Bo, and herself, go.

Bo hugged Lauren, like one old friend to another.

" Bo, you take care ok? If you need anything, just give me a call." Lauren said.

" You too, Lauren. Can I still call you Lauren? Or should I just call you Karen from now on?"

" To you, I'm always Lauren, the doctor who examined you when Dyson found you." Lauren smiled, " You know, I never thought this day would come. Just the thought of it might come would have killed me before. But now I am standing here, I feel fine."

" The feeling is mutual." Bo said, " Just call me if you need to kick someone's ass."

" I have an army now. The only asses I am going to kick are other scientists'."

Bo laughed. Then they said goodbye.

Bo knew she probably would see Lauren again, some time in future. But she wouldn't be seeking for closure anymore.

* * *

Bo went home with Tamsin. First time after breaking up with Lauren, she felt relaxed and relieved, as if she had successfully dealt with something she should have long time ago.

Tamsin went back to work after she dropped Bo off.

Bo decided to take a nap.

When Bo was lying on the bed, she remembered something. Tia had given her two vials, but she only had the one related to her memories about her father.

She remembered that Tia told her, the light blue one was interesting.

Bo felt so relaxed now that she decided to take it before her nap.

Like last time, she instantly fell asleep after she drank it.

* * *

A/N: There's no Tamsin in this chapter, sorry :( because Bo had to sort out her things with Lauren alone first. It's a big step for both of them, then Bo can focus on other important things.

A guest reviewer says she/he wants to know what the memory is in the other vial. You'll find out in next chapter :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bo was drifting in her dreams. It felt so light, that she thought she was a feather in the wind.

The first thing she noticed was the music, loud, familiar music. She was standing in the Dal, beside the pool table. Dyson stood in front of her. They had a conversation, with a lot of giggles and chuckles. But Bo couldn't even hear her own voice. Everything was so vague, yet vividly colored, just like a dream.

Colors and sounds swirled around her, as if she was having a vertigo. She saw Trick and Lauren standing in front of her. Both of them looked worried. Bo didn't know why they looked worried. She asked for Trick's car keys, and Trick refused. Bo decided she was going to count to one hundred in French. She started counting. She noticed that Trick and Lauren looked more worried. She didn't know why, and she didn't care.

Everything went blurry and fuzzy, just when she was walking towards the bar. Bo thought somehow she went back to her place, but she couldn't remember how or why. She thought she saw Kenzi and Vex, but she couldn't figure out what they had talked about.

After the blurriness was gone, Bo found herself lying on her stomach in her own bed.

Tamsin was beside her. She lied on her side, facing Bo. She had her hair down on her shoulders. The valkyrie had a smile on her face, a rare, genuine smile.

Bo had a warm feeling in her heart, like she was attracted to the blonde. She enjoyed the moment of being with her so close.

" I can't believe I ever thought you didn't like me." Bo said.

" I don't think I was supposed to like you." With her eyebrows frowned, Tamsin said. She had a guilty look on her face.

" Why? What do you mean?" Bo was confused.

Tamsin leaned closer to Bo and whispered:" I'm a valkyrie." Then she tilted her head a little, as if she was not sure if she said it right. " I think." She added.

" Wow, really?" Bo felt excited.

Tamsin nodded with a warm smile on her face.

" What's a valkyrie?"

" I don't know. But... sometimes when I like people, I have to make them go away." Tamsin said. She looked sad.

Then everything went blurry again, like looking through the frosted glass. Bo heard Tamsin talking about something. She tried to focus on it but she couldn't. All she could see was Tamsin's smile.

The next thing Bo saw clearly was Tamsin sitting up in her bed. She was staring at Bo, with sadness and guilt in her eyes.

" I wish there was something I could do to help you." Bo said. She felt she should comfort the blonde, but she didn't know how.

" You can't help me." Tamsin looked frustrated, " Nobody can."

The blonde looked down, as if she was trying hard not to think about something sad. She picked up a piece of paper in her hand and said:" Our secret?"

" Cross my heart." Bo said. She picked up a piece of paper from her side of the bed.

Bo looked down at the paper in her hand. It was a poem, a very lousy one, but it did rhyme, in a way.

_I really like you,_

_but I have to take you away. _

_I'll stay with you,_

_till that day._

_Once I settled a battle,_

_with a blink of an eye._

_But in the end,_

_I fell for the wrong guy._

_Every lock of hair I shed,_

_is one step closer to..._

Bo tried to figure out what was left on that piece of paper, but everything started to swirl again. She felt that she was chewing on something, then she swallowed it.

Loud music and some yelling downstairs mixed with the fuzziness in Bo's mind.

Then suddenly they were all sitting on the floor, with pillows around them. Bo was in her black satin babydoll. Tamsin only had her white bra on her top. Dyson was topless.

Bo couldn't remember what they did, or when they took off their clothes. But she knew they were playing spin the bottle.

Bo span the bottle, and it pointed to Tamsin, who was sitting on her knees on the floor.

" I gotta kiss you." Bo tried to sound like she didn't want to do that, so she wouldn't give away the joy she felt in her heart.

" Okay." Tamsin smiled shyly. She put her hands on the floor to support herself, and met Bo's lips in half way.

Bo kissed Tamsin. The blonde let out a vague moan. The taste on the blonde's lips was so sweet. With the taste of her energy, Bo felt intoxicated.

" Man, what are you!" Bo pulled back and asked. Her hunger was awake.

" Dude...that was all you." Tamsin said with a smile on her face.

" That was so dope. Let's do that again."

" Okay." Tamsin nodded.

Bo then heard Lauren's voice. She felt the sudden pain on her shoulder blade, right before her lips touched Tamsin's again.

Bo gasped hard and woke up. She sat on her bed with her eyes wide open.

Bo remembered those moments now. That was the time that she, Dyson and Tamsin were infected by a parasite planted by the Morrigan.

She knew that they were reversed to their teenage stage under the influence of the parasite and did some pretty stupid things, but she never remembered any details.

Everything happened that day was so vague to them. They decided they should never talk about it, because that was the way it was supposed to be.

The dream was a lot more blurry than her memory with her father, but still, Bo remembered something she had not before.

The first thing was that kiss. It was so vivid, as if she had just kissed the blonde seconds ago. She could even taste her on her lips right now. Just the thought of her kissing Tamsin had blushed her.

Bo sat there, trying to shake the kiss off her mind by thinking about everything else appeared in her dream.

She had a talk with Tamsin that day when they were both on her bed. Apparently they liked each other. And they each wrote down their secrets on a piece of paper and exchanged it.

Bo was thinking about Tamsin's secrets. Obviously she was talking about her mission to deliver her. Then next, she talked about falling for a wrong guy. Bo didn't know who it was, but it was now what caught her attention.

The thing she was really concerned about was the last sentence.

_Every lock of hair I shed, is one step closer to..._

_Closer to what?_ Bo asked herself. She didn't see the last words in her dream, but she had a feeling that it was not something pleasant. Because she noticed the sad look in Tamsin's eyes, when she said she wanted to help her but the blonde told her no one could.

Now that Bo knew Tamsin shed her hair and passed out every time she used her ability, with the writing she saw in the dream, she felt that something was wrong.

Bo thought about it for a while, then she realized that if it rhymed, the last word should rhyme with _shed_.

_Which word rhymes with shed_? Bo thought. _Dread?_ _Dead?_

Then things suddenly came back to Bo.

The kitsunes told her Tamsin was dying, but not because of the bullet wound.

When she was shot, Bo tried to give her some Chi, but it flew back to the man, which had never happened to her before.

The thing Tamsin told her when they were fighting.

_I am already dead._ She said.

Bo felt something heavy suddenly dropped on her heart. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Tamsin went for a drink with Dyson after work. It was the first time they had drinks together after they went back to work.

Since Trick was not back yet and the Dal was still closed, they had to go somewhere else. Tamsin picked the place.

" You are staying at Bo's place now?"

" Well, my truck was gone, and I drive a shitty rental right now. Can you blame me?"

" So, I've heard that you took a bullet for Bo." Dyson held up the beer bottle in his hand.

" Don't make it sound like I'm some sort of hero ok? I just jerked to the wrong direction." Tamsin downed a shot of vodka.

" Still, impressive. I thought you hated her."

" Yeah. I hate her. I hate her so much, that I actually start to like her." Tamsin smirked bitterly.

" I thought you wanted to tell me something when we went to the fae massacre grave ."

" Nothing important really. Not anymore."

" Then do you have anything to say about the ride you gave me when you drive off the cliff?"

" Sorry about that." Tamsin said, " And drinks are all on me tonight?"

" You were going to hit that man in front of us. You said it was Bo's father."

" Trust me, it's better for Bo to have no father, than him as her father."

" So you were willing to risk your own life just to kill him, for Bo?"

" Everyone dies some day." Tamsin downed another drink, " Plus, it didn't exactly work as I planned."

Dyson wanted to say something, but he didn't know where to start. He just sat there and drank his beer, until the bottle was completely empty. Then he had another one.

Finally he had gathered the words:" What is it on your mind, Tamsin?"

Tamsin shook her head. She stared at her shot glass for a while, then she said:" Some serious shit is going to happen, Dyson. You should keep an eye on her."

" You are with me on that right, partner?"

Tamsin smiled. She downed another drink and said:" I hate her, remember?"

Dyson stared at her. He was trying to figure out what exactly Tamsin was thinking about, but he couldn't. He knew she wouldn't talk about it even if he asked. He didn't want to provoke her, so he just stood up and said:" It's late. I have to go. You coming?"

" Not done with my drink yet." Tamsin raised her glass, " See you tomorrow at work."

Dyson nodded to her and left. Tamsin sat there by herself. She had another drink. The vodka burnt through her throat like flames. She watched her reflection on the shot glass.

_How much time do I have left? How much time do I have left before I have to say farewell to her? _She asked herself. She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I know the poem is lousy, please bear with it because that's the best a non-native English speaker can do. Can't blame me for trying, right :P**

**The scenes in Bo's dream were pulled out directly from 3x03. I like that episode, when Bo and Tamsin were just so adorable and cute. I would really love to know what they had actually written down as their " Deepest, darkest secret", but I guess the show would never tell us. I would also like to know what happened to them, so they all took their clothes off. Maybe it was the spin the bottle game, maybe they all played strip dancing like Dyson did... Probably would never know about it either.**

**Again, thanks for all the reviewers and readers!**

**Ooops, I think I accidentally updated it with a chapter from my other story at first. Now it should be the correct chapter, sorry about that!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After going through everything she could possibly think about, Bo called Trick. She almost called Tamsin to confront her, but she decided she should know for sure before she did that.

" Bo...? It's already after midnight here. Why are you calling so late? Something happened?" Trick sounded like he had just waken up from a deep sleep.

" Hey, Trick, I really need to talk to you right now."

" What is it? Did you have more dreams about your father again?" Trick sounded worried on the other end of the phone.

" No, not him. How well do you know about valkyries?"

" Valkyries? Why are you asking about valkyries?" Trick sounded confused, " Did Tamsin do something weird to you? If she has planted doubt on you, just don't go anywhere and rest at home."

" No, she didn't. It's just..." Bo paused for a while, as if she didn't know where to start. She took a deep breath and then continued, " Under what circumstance would a valkyrie shed her hair and pass out every time she goes full valkyrie?"

" What? Are you talking about valkyrie shedding hair and passing out after she uses her ability?"

" Yeah."

" If that happens to a valkyrie, she is dying." Trick's voice sounded firm.

" Why does everyone keep using that word? How could a valkyrie be dying? Valkyries live forever, right?"

" Yes, but they don't always stay alive. They do die, and then they are reborn. At least it used to be that way."

" What is that supposed to mean? They don't do reborn anymore?"

" More like... they can't anymore." Trick said, " A valkyrie's life is closely related to her power, like her energy. The power is slowly drained when she uses her ability during her battles and her missions. If her power is too low, the valkyrie dies. Then she goes to Valhalla, waiting for her rebirth. A rebirth is like charging her power back with the energies in the Valhalla. It's their life cycle. They fight, they die, they rest, then they fight again."

" Then why can't they be reborn now?"

" The passage to the Valhalla is gone, Bo. They can't go to Valhalla anymore." Trick sighed, " After the Ragnarok, all the old worlds were abandoned and left isolated because the Yggdrasill had died too."

" Trick, English please!"

" Bo, there was the era of the Gods long before us, and there were nine different worlds back then. They were held by a tree called Yggdrasill. Then Ragnarok, a.k.a the doom day, happened. That tree died during Ragnarok, so the access to the old worlds were lost. We just can't go there anymore."

" So what do you mean? Valkyries can't do rebirth now because they don't have access to Valhalla anymore?"

" Exactly. So if they die now, they die forever. Why do you think there aren't so many valkyries around anymore? I've only seen a handful in my life, and Tamsin is probably the only one that is still alive."

" So... how long are we talking about?"

" Huh?"

" How long is it gonna take for a valkyrie to die, after she started the hair shedding thing?"

" Varies. Few months to few years maybe, but not for long. Why are you asking me about all these? Is Tamsin...?"

" No. I got to go. I'll call you when I have new dreams." Bo hung up before Trick could finish his sentence.

Bo stood there with her phone in her hand. She had to force herself to inhale and exhale to ease the excruciating pain in her chest. She couldn't even figure out where this pained had come from, but it just consumed her.

Bo didn't want to accept what Trick had told her. She couldn't. But now she had known for sure that Tamsin was dying, before she even figured out how exactly she felt for her, it felt like something was killing her. And she didn't even know how much time the valkyrie had left.

Also, Bo felt pissed, because apparently the valkyrie didn't even bother to tell her about this.

Just the thought that Tamsin would soon be gone forever had made Bo cursing in her heart.

_Fuck! Shit! Fuck!_ She didn't even know what she was cursing about.

* * *

Tamsin went back to Bo's place a little after midnight.

She opened the door, and saw Bo sitting on the couch in the darkness. She was a little surprise, because usually Bo would be in bed by now.

Bo heard her coming in too. She turned around and looked at the valkyrie, with her eyes glittering like stars.

" Geez, can't you at least have a light turned on?" Tamsin turned on the lamp beside the couch. Then she felt something was not right. Bo looked awfully quiet, with a weird look on her face.

" Ok, who died?" Tamsin smirked, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She stared at Bo, the brunette had this tragic look, as if someone had just died.

" No one, not yet."

" Then you have this someone-just-died face because...?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows.

" Let me ask you something, Tamsin." Bo raised her head to look at Tamsin in her eyes.

" Okay?"

" When are you going to tell me that you are dying? Or you just decided that I'll figure it out anyway when you suddenly stop breathing someday?"

" What- who the fuck told you that? Did the kitsune sluts tell you that?" Tamsin clenched her lips. She stood there with her body stiffened.

" So it is true? You are dying?"

" You got me. Everyone dies some day. So do I." Tamsin went to the kitchen and poured herself a drink.

" Is that why you took the bullet for me? Is that why you went off the cliff? Because you are dying anyway?"

" Enough for the questions Bo! Shit! I am dying, so what?" Tamsin downed another drink.

" You don't think it's something you should tell me about?"

" Does it make any difference? If I tell you, I won't die?"

" Well at least we could figure something out!"

" Why do you care so much?!" Tamsin yelled, " We don't even like each other!"

" Oh bullshit! We've liked each other since the first fucking day we met!" Bo stood up. She couldn't figure out if she should just slap the blonde, slam her to the wall, or hold her in her arms. She just stared at her, trying not to let her anger burst out.

" Where the fuck did you get that conclusion?" Tamsin poured herself another drink.

" Because I just know, Tamsin! And don't pretend like you don't know that already!"

" Whatever." Tamsin rolled her eyes and finished the drink. Then she said:" So what? We have to share every dirty little secrets now?"

" Maybe we should!"

" Why do you even want to know?"

" Because I care about you, Tamsin. I care about you, more than I care about anyone else. Just like how much you care about me! That's why you couldn't deliver me to my father! That's why you took a bullet for me! And that's fucking why it's hurting me like shit ever since I found out that you are dying!"

Bo had her tears held in her eyes, and her hands fisted on her side. Her chest heaved hard because she was trying to gasp for air.

She stared at the blonde, then she pinned the blonde to the wall and kissed her. Bo tasted the alcohol on her lips. It reminded her how Tamsin drowned herself in alcohol in the past few weeks. It just broke her heart. She bit the valkyrie on her lips and kissed her hard.

Tamsin tried to struggle, but she couldn't free herself from the brunette. Bo's anger blazed her like a torch. Eventually she gave up and put down the bottle in her hand. She moved her hands to Bo's face and kissed her back. She didn't know what to. But she did know one thing. She wanted this brunette, more than anything in the world. She couldn't even remotely think about her coming death, Bo's father, or anything else.

She just wanted her.

Soon they were back to Bo's bed, with their clothes scattered around on the floor and their bodies pressed tightly together.

Bo held Tamsin from the behind and laid a trail of kisses on her neck and her back. She felt the blonde trembling in her arms. She reached her hands on her breasts, pressing her palm against her nipples. They instantly erected. Bo pinched them until loud moans escaped from the valkyrie.

She turned the blonde around and rolled herself on top of her. She had always noticed the vulnerable and painful look in the valkyrie's eyes when she was under her, but she had never figured out why, until today. Bo lowered her head and gave the valkyrie a soft kiss on her lips.

Tamsin kissed her back. Her hands were running eagerly on Bo's back, as if she was trying to hold on to something. She had her legs wrapped around Bo's waist already. She moaned to Bo's ear when the succubus had her hand tucked in between her legs.

A loud gasp came out from Tamsin's throat when Bo's fingers thrust into her. Seconds later, she got drowned in the pleasure. She just wanted more.

" H-harder, Bo, harder..." Tamsin arched her back and whispered to Bo.

Normally Bo would not take a beg this easily in bed, but today it was different. The thought of losing the valkyrie forever was just too overwhelming, that Bo was willing to try everything she could right now to comfort the blonde. Heard the valkyrie begging, Bo wasted no time but curled her fingers inside her, rubbing the sweet spot of hers. She felt the immediate contraction and she hit it harder.

The valkyrie orgasmed beneath her, shivering. She moaned so loud that she had to bite her own finger to stop it. Bo watched her orgasming, with her eyes closed, her skin blushed and her hair locks spread all over her shoulder. She felt something exploded in her heart, so warm, yet so bitter.

The brunette leaned down and kissed the blonde on her lips again. She let her fall from the peak for a while, before she curled her fingers inside her again, pushing her even higher.

Tamsin huffed a scream out and pulled herself up towards Bo. She dug her finger nails into Bo's back hard when the final waves of pleasure had hit her. It was so intense, that she couldn't even make a sound. She bit on Bo's shoulder, trying to ease the tension. Then slowly she fell, in Bo's arms.

Tamsin gasped for air, while Bo ran her hand on her face, caressing her. She put the valkyrie's hair back to her shoulder and laid her forehead on the valkyrie's.

Bo closed her eyes. She pulled herself close to the valkyrie, so close that she couldn't run away. She could feel the blonde shivering. She could feel herself shivering too. She just held her tighter. She had one thing figured out. She couldn't lose her.

" I'll find a way to Valhalla for you." Bo said," I'm not losing you like this."

Tamsin stiffened when she realized what Bo was saying. She took a deep breath and buried herself closer to Bo.

" There is no way, Bo. The passage to the old worlds disappeared with the tree."

" There is always a way."

* * *

**A/N: I finally decided that I would adopt the background of Norse Mythology, because it made more sense as other backgrounds since Tamsin is a valkyrie. However, I "fine tuned" some details in it, so it would work with my story line better. For example, I think in the original Norse mythology, when Ragnarok happened, the old worlds were supposed to be destroyed, but here I made it like the old worlds were just abandoned and lost, but they were still there. **

**Such " fine tuned details" would probably appear in the following chapters again, it would not be very far from the original version of the Norse mythology. All details about the Norse mythology in my story are from . If you see something that is inconsistent with the content you find on Wikipedia, I probably have changed it.**

**As for the rebirth of Valkyrie, I have no idea how the show would go. So far I guess it's safe to say that there is something preventing Tamsin from doing her rebirth. Either she can't do it, or she doesn't want to do it. For the former, I guess it could either be that someone (e. g. Bo's father) forces her not to, or she just can't do it anymore. In this story I made it like it was impossible for valkyries to be reborn because they couldn't go back to Valhalla anymore. I don't exactly know how a valkyrie does her rebirth thing, here I just made it as they have to go back to Valhalla to recharge.**

**Thanks for all the viewers, and reviewers! I can't PM guest reviewers, so I thank you guys here again!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Few days later, Trick was back from Scotland.

Things between the light and dark were officially settled without any actual blood shedding. The old Morrigan resigned. Some other dark fae from one of the noble families replaced her. The light and the dark agreed to disagree again.

Hale went back to do his acting Ash, because there was just no other people available, and because the old Morrigan somehow vouched for him in her resignation letter.

Vex got his night club back, and his old post in the dark fae side back too, because of his help on stopping the war between the light and the dark from happening.

He visited Kenzi with some cosmetic supply he got while he was traveling around the world, and stole one of Bo's kimono.

Bo thought she should just put a no-vex sign on the door, and she did. But Vex showed up again anyway, and stole another kimono from her.

Eventually they settled that by Bo and Kenzi banging pillows on Vex's head. Tamsin rolled her eyes like a hundred times when she witnessed their pillow fight while eating her breakfast in the kitchen.

The Dal was open again, after they restored everything in it.

Everything went back to normal. At least it seemed that way.

Except that Bo had known that Tamsin was dying. It sat on her heart heavily. She could hardly breath every time when she thought about it. She didn't realize that she cared this much about the valkyrie, until now.

Bo sat at the bar in the Dal. She was drinking, while things happened between her and Tamsin flashing through her mind. The kisses, the fights, the frowns, the smirks, everything.

Trick came out and saw her. He called her name and approached her.

" Bo, I need to talk to you."

" Great. I need to talk to you too." Bo said, " How do I get to Valhalla?"

" What? Valhalla? Why do you want to go there?" Trick was surprised by her question, but then he recalled their conversation on phone the other day. He went silent, then he said:" Bo, there are things that we just can't change..."

" There is always a way." Bo said, " I need to borrow everything you have about the Valhalla."

" Bo, if there was another way to Valhalla, other valkyries would have already found it." Trick tried to persuade her to accept the unchangeable.

But Bo shook her head and took a swig from the bottle. Then she said:" Please, grandpa. I just need all the stuff you have on this."

" Ok." Trick sighed and said, " Just take whatever you think it may be helpful."

" Thanks. I'm gonna call Hale later, to borrow everything related from his library too." Bo said.

" Just don't be too hard on yourself, ok?" Trick said.

" I'll be fine." Bo smiled. Then she remembered something. " You said you wanted to talk to me?"

" Yeah. About your father. Come with me." Trick said.

Bo followed him downstairs. She hadn't been to Trick's den for a while. It looked familiar, just like she remembered before, the fire in the fireplace, the old whiskey bottle on the table, the books scattered around everywhere, and every piece of weird items Trick had collected through his life time.

Bo sat on the couch, looking at all the old scrolls, parchments and clay tablet on the side table. She saw few large pieces of bones among them too.

" You went hunting?" Bo picked one up. Then she realized that there were carvings on those bones.

" Put it down, that's Chinese oracle bone scripts, very rare, very old." Trick said, " I was going through all kinds of stuff, trying to figure out who your father is. I thought there might be some clues in the ancient Chinese prophecies, but apparently not."

" Ok, no touching the bones, got it. So, what did you find out?"

" I did some digging, according to your memories about the place you went to meet with your father. The darkness, the foggy air, the floating faces in the air, the crystal bridge, the river. I think it has to be it."

" Be what?"

" You went to Helheim, Bo. Your father lives in Helheim."

" I went to some place in Europe?"

" No, silly. Helheim is the hell of the old world."

" Ok. So I went to hell, and my father called it his realm... So you are saying my father is the king of the hell or something?"

" That is the part when I got stuck. You are sure you saw a man right?"

" What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure he's a man!"

" Back in the era of the Gods, Helheim was ruled by Hel. It was not a he, it was a she. She was the Queen of the hell. There is no way the man you saw is her."

" Well maybe she resigned, had someone take over her job or something, just like the Morrigan."

" I did think of that, but there is no evidence pointing to any successors of Hel. She was still the ruler of hell when the Ragnarok happened, so I don't think there was another ruler back then. Even if there was any, he would be Hel's descendent. But Hel had no children, according to everything I've read so far. Even if she had any, they should have been killed during the Ragnarok too, because we do have very solid records of all the Gods that had survived Ragnarok, and none of them related to Hel."

" What about her sisters, brothers?"

" Hel was the daughter of Loki. Loki had five children. All of them were confirmed dead except one named Vali."

" Maybe that's him."

" No it can't be. Odin turned him to wolf, to punish Loki. He couldn't have changed to human form ever. You are sure you saw a man, not a wolf right?"

" Yeah, I am pretty sure, gramps."

" Then I'm stuck. I don't know who your father is, but whoever he is, he has a very strong connection to Helheim."

" Well, that leads us to nowhere. Maybe I should just go ask him who he is. Damn I can't believe I haven't asked him about it."

" No, absolutely not. You can't see him again, not unless we figure out who he is and what he wants from you."

" Ok, then I'll stay put. I got to research on the Valhalla anyway. I'll deal with him later. It's not like he's gonna run away or something."

" By the way, you didn't by any chance touched the pendent, did you?"

" No! You specifically told me not to touch it."

" Ok, good. I want you to go home, and take a picture of it and send it to me, so I can do some research on it. But don't touch it."

" Yeah yeah, I know, no touching." Bo said, " Can I have the stuff about Valhalla now?"

" Second book shelf, on the bottom level, and third book shelf, on the top three levels." Trick said, " Take whatever you need."

* * *

**A/N: No Tamsin in this chapter again. Well the valkyrie does have a job to do, and she does not stick with Bo all the time (not yet anyway LOL). She'll come around :)**

**Few things I'd like to say about the mythologies in this chapter. I'm not sure if Hel died in Ragnarok, but since there were only couple of Gods who survived, and her name was not among them, I guess it's safe to say that she was dead. The same thing applied to Vali (Odin has a son named Vali too, totally different from this one though). Now in the mythology, it didn't say that he could no longer change back to human form anymore. I added that, just so Trick can rule him out as Bo's father.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bo went home with a stack of books and scrolls. She knew she had a lot of reading to do, so she just grabbed a box of ice cream and a spoon before she went straight to her bedroom.

Tamsin was sitting on her bed, polishing her weapons when Bo walked in.

" Wow, applying for college this year?" Tamsin scrunched her nose when she saw the stack of books in Bo's hand.

" Just some research on Valhalla." Bo said. She put all the book on the bed and rolled herself to the other side. She started to read the first book about the fundamentals of the Norse Gods, the world and everything.

Tamsin put down her weapons on the table, and lied beside the brunette.

Tamsin watched Bo reading. She felt bored but she didn't want to leave yet, so she opened the ice cream box and started to eat, until Bo raised her head and stared at her.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows and stared back at Bo's warm brown eyes. Before she even realized what she was doing, she scooped some ice cream out and fed it to Bo.

As soon as Bo had the ice cream in her mouth, both of them felt it was just too intimate for them to handle, but neither of them wanted to pull away. They pretended nothing had happened, while Tamsin kept feeding Bo the ice cream.

After a while, Bo cleared her throat. In order to ease the tension in the room, she decide to start a conversation. " So, the tree holds the nine worlds in the old era, huh?" She said.

" That's what I heard." Tamsin slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth and said.

" How does a tree hold nine worlds?"

" It's not like a tree in your mind right now. It's was more like a passage way among all nine worlds, or an energy source connecting every place. It balances the energy of them, and allow us to travel between them. It was the only way to travel, and the tree was gone now, so..."

" Hey, I'll find a way, ok?" Bo laid her hand on Tamsin's, and looked into her eyes.

" Well, I certainly hope you do, succulet." Tamsin sat up and rolled off the bed. Staying this close with Bo had scared her a little. Like staying too close to the sun, one step closer and she would get burnt.

" Where are you going?" Bo asked, " Can you stay? It's nice to have someone who knows their shit on my side right now, I mean."

Tamsin thought about it for a while, then she said:" Ok. I'll just go grab something to drink then."

" Ok." Bo smiled to her. She watched her walking out of the bedroom.

Bo turned a few pages when Tamsin was back with a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

" So the tree died, and the passage ways are all gone. Can we grow the tree back?"

" Grow back how?" Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo while she was pouring herself a drink.

" I don't know, shit, how do you grow a tree? Maybe we can find a nursery somewhere in the fae black market?"

" Nursery? Oh my Gods you are adorable." Tamsin smiled, "No, not that tree. It's one of a kind."

" Then how about we create a fake tree, which does the exact same thing as the original one?"

" Well, it's not totally impossible, but first you need to know where your branches are going. You can't, because only the Yggdrasill knows where all those worlds were. It's like building roads without knowing the destinations."

" Damn!" Bo cursed with frustration.

Tamsin looked down at the shot glass in her hand, then she said:" Look, Bo, there are things that we just can't change..."

" Wow, has anyone ever told you before that you and Trick would make a really cute couple? He told me the exact same thing." Bo said, " I'll figure it out, ok?"

" Ok." Tamsin nodded, with a bitter smile on her face. She knew the succubus wouldn't give up. She just cared too much to give up on anyone, including her. That thought warmed her.

" What if we don't go to Valhalla from our world. What about Helheim?" Bo suddenly had an idea.

" Why would you think about Helheim?" Tamsin frowned.

" Trick thinks that the place I met my father was Helheim. I mean, if I can go there, can I go to Valhalla from there?"

" What? You met him in Helheim?" Tamsin looked shocked.

" Yeah, Trick said he has a pretty strong connection with Helheim or something. Whatever, I mean, can I go to Valhalla from Helheim or not?"

" No, you can't, the passage between Helheim and Valhalla disappeared with the tree too."

" Fuck! Wait, if the tree died, how come I can go to Helheim?"

" Things works a little bit different between this world and Helheim. You were more likely..._summoned_ there. The ruler of the Helheim can do that. But..."

" So you think my father summoned me there? But Trick told me the ruler was a female, she can't be my father, can she?"

" No, it's not her..." Tamsin said. She looked like she was thinking about something.

" Speaking of my father. I need to do something." Something occurred to Bo. She jumped off the bed and rushed to the dresser.

" What?"

" There is this pendent. I saw it in my dream. I think it has something to do with my father. Trick asked me to take a picture and sent it to him so he can do some research on it. Oh where is it..."

" What does it look like?" Tamsin got off bed and walked to the dresser to help Bo.

" A round, silver locket." Bo looked through her collection of jewelries, " Here it is!"

A silver locket lied among various of other jewelries. It looked so normal. Bo heard Tamsin gasped. She turned back and looked at Tamsin. Apparently Tamsin was very surprised to see the locket.

" What's wrong?"

" I've seen this before. It's Hel's locket. She was the ruler of Helheim back then." Tamsin said, " Oh shit, I should have figured this out long time ago...We need to talk to Trick now."

" Ok. I'll bring the locket with me." Bo grabbed a tissue paper and wrapped the locket up. Then she put it in her pocket.

Just as they were walking out from the bedroom. Bo's phone rang.

" I got to take this. It's Dyson."

" Bo, can you come over to the police station right now?" Dyson sounded worried.

" Emmm... I'm actually in the middle of something here. What is it?"

" We picked up your mother not far away from Isaac's compound. Apparently she's been wandering in the woods for days."

" What? Is she ok?"

" She looked fine, but she's not very stable, mentally."

" I'm on my way." Bo hung up. Then she turned to Tamsin and said:" Dyson said the police had picked up my mom. Great, maybe finally I can have my family reunion now."

Tamsin didn't say anything. She just had her worrisome look on her face.

"Let's go see her first, then we'll go to Trick to talk about my father."

" Ok. I'll drive."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bo saw her mother the moment she walked in the police station.

Aife was sitting on a chair, with a warm drink in her hand and someone else's jacket on her. She looked terrified. She was shaking, and there were blood on her face.

Tamsin nodded to Dyson. Dyson nodded back.

" The charm of the succubus finally got you too, huh?" Dyson said.

" Jealous?" Tamsin smirked.

" A little." Dyson smiled. Then they both looked at Bo and her mother.

Bo walked to Aife. She felt sad. She knew Aife was not exactly the best mother in the world, but she did save her life, twice. She knew it was a stupid move for her mother to give up Dyson to protect her, but that was because she wanted to protect her.

" Mom..." Bo laid her hands on Aife's. She sat down in front of her and looked at her in her eyes.

Aife jerked when Bo's hands touched hers, but she didn't run away or scream. She just sat there shaking.

" Mom, it's me, Bo." Bo said to her.

It was like the name of Bo had rang a bell in Aife's head, she raised her head and looked at Bo.

" Bo, my daughter... Oh you're ok. You are alive."

" Yes, mom, I'm fine. What happened to you?"

" The darkness... the darkness is coming. He's coming for you..."

" Who is coming for me? Are you talking about my father?"

" You father..." Aife looked like she was scared by something. She dropped the mug in her hands.

" What about him? Mom, what about him?" Bo held her hands, trying to calm her down and to make her focus on their conversation.

" He's coming for you."

" Mom, listen to me. I've met him..."

" Oh no no no... You can't meet him. You should never meet him, Bo...He's a scary man, very scary." Aife said.

" Mom, just calm down. He's not exactly the father of the year, but I don't think he wants to harm me."

" He has a plan for you, an evil plan. I heard it..."

" What plan? Mom, look at me, what plan are you talking about?"

" No, no, no you should never meet him..." Aife was not answering Bo's questions. She just sat there and mumbling, with her head shaking back and forth.

Something occurred to Bo. She took the locket out from her pocket and opened the wrap.

" Mom, have you ever seen this locket? Do you know what this is for?"

Bo didn't anticipate that she would freak Aife out just by showing her the locket. Aife screamed in fear. Everyone else in the room turned to them. Dyson and Tamsin walked close.

Bo laid her hand on Aife's shoulder, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work. Aife tried to snatch the locket from Bo's hand. She moved so fast that her finger nail scratched Bo's hand and left a bleeding cut on Bo's palm.

" Ok. Why don't I just take this thing for now." Tamsin reached out and grabbed the locket. She wrapped it back and put it in her jacket pocket.

Dyson grabbed Aife, trying to pull her away from Bo.

" He's evil. He's evil! He's coming for you, Bo. Run, as far as you can!" Aife screamed. She struggled hard, Dyson had to call two other police officers to hold her down.

" Shit!" Bo cursed. " What now?" She turned to Dyson.

" With her unstable like this, I can't keep her here. I don't think it's safe for her to come home with you either. I've already called the hospital."

" You are sending her to a hospital?"

" I'm sorry Bo, but she needs help." Dyson put his hands on Bo's arm.

Bo sighed. She looked at Aife, who was sitting back on the chair again and mumbling.

" Ok. Just text me the name and the address of the hospital, Dyson."

" I will."

" I got to go." Bo said, "I have shit from other side of my family that I need to take care of."

* * *

On the way to the Dal, both Bo and Tamsin were quiet in the car, until Bo broke the silence.

" You heard my mom back there right?"

" Every word."

" What do you think she meant by the plan my father has for me?"

" No one knows, except your father." Tamsin sighed and leaned back to the seat.

" It sounds like she knew something dangerous was going to happen."

" Your father is a very scary man, Bo." Tamsin said, " But I don't know what he wants from you. Something big, I imagine."

" Shit! What is it with my family? First my mother tried to start a war, then my father has a plan for me. Am I cursed or something?"

" Just be careful when you are with your father. Don't trust him. Don't ever trust a word he says. Shit, you shouldn't even meet him ever again." Tamsin said.

" Who is he anyway? You do know who he is right?"

" I have a theory now, but I need to talk to Trick."

Bo drove for a while, until her phone beeped. She took a peak at it. It was a text from Dyson, about the hospital he sent Aife to.

" I need to call Lauren to tell her they found my mother. Maybe it's best for her to stay in Lauren's lab than in some asylum." Bo said.

" Why didn't you call her in the police station?"

" Lauren...decided to _vanish_. She has a new identity now. She said they will soon follow some wrong lead around the world, and they will never find her."

" Bold move. Hope she planned everything right, otherwise she's so dead. They are going to hunt her down."

" Yeah, that's why I need to keep quiet. You haven't told Dyson about Lauren, have you?"

" No, I haven't told anyone. Wait, you are not going to tell Dyson?"

" The less people know, the better." Bo said.

" And you told me."

" No secrets between you and me, remember?"

" I never agreed on that shit." Tamsin said.

Bo smiled at her. Then she took her phone out and called Lauren. Lauren said she would pull some strings and ask for a patient transfer. They discussed about Aife's condition for a while on the phone. Then Lauren told Bo she would call her if anything came up.

" Wow, now you've successfully managed to get both of your exes taking care of your mother."

" It sounds weird when you put it that way." Bo said.

" Come on, let's go in and talk to Trick, succulet." Tasin smiled at her and opened the door to the Dal.

* * *

**To the guest reviewer who asked about why Tamsin didn't do research on how to return to Valhalla. My idea here is she did, and so did a lot of people, but they didn't find a way to return. So everyone just gave up. But since Bo is "baby fae" and she never really gives up on anything, she insisted on looking for a way to Valhalla, and Tamsin didn't really want to stop her.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Dal was busy as usual. Trick was tending the bar like he always did.

" Hey, gramps, we need to talk, about my father." Bo walked to him and said.

" Why don't you two go wait for me downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." Trick said. He looked busy.

" Ok." Bo nodded.

They walked downstairs. Tamsin felt a little bit awkward of being in Trick's den. She had never been in there before. She wandered around and checked out Trick's book collections.

" Looking for something?" Bo stood behind her and asked.

" Just admiring the blood king's rare collections." Tamsin said.

" Yeah, I know. One of them is going to tell us how to get to Valhalla."

Tamsin smiled. She took a deep breath and turned around. " I hope so, succulet, I certainly hope so. " She said, " But if there was any passage to Valhalla, even if I didn't know about it, other valkyries would have already found it."

" There's got to be a way." Bo took Tamsin's hand and pulled it closer to her. She laid a kiss on her fingers. Tamsin was startled by her move, as if her fingers got burnt by fire. Even Bo herself was startled by it. For a second or two they both just stood there, holding hands without moving.

" I'll figure it out, ok?" Bo said, with her eyes staring at Tamsin's, " I'm not losing you like this."

Trick walked in. He saw Bo holding Tamsin's hand. For some reasons, Trick felt that it was not just some simple hand holding between two girls. He could sense something between them. He almost stopped at the door, wondering if he should go in.

Tamsin saw him coming in. She quickly turned away and cleared her throat, with her hand pulling out from Bo's.

" So, what do you two kids want to talk about today? Did Bo have more dreams?" Trick decided that he should end the awkwardness in the room.

" No." Bo said, " Tamsin has a theory about who my father is."

" Oh? Do tell."

Tamsin sat down on the couch. She stayed there silently for a while, like she was trying to figure out how to say it.

Finally she started to talk. " Back in the days, around the time of Ragnarok, there was this rumor among the valkyries and the dead warrior souls. They said Hel had a son. And later I heard this son survived Ragnarok and lived. I think he is Bo's father."

" What? Hel had a son?!" Trick was shocked, " How come I didn't find any documents with this information. I went through all the info about all the Gods, even those who didn't appear in the regular materials."

" Because he was not born as a God. He is a demi-god."

" Are you saying that Hel mated with a human?"

" A necromancer, to be precise. Not a lot people know about this. It was never confirmed. I've always suspected that he had some sort of connection with Helheim, because his power relates to the dead, but I never thought the rumor was real. Then I saw the locket."

" The locket?"

" The locket Bo saw in her dreams. It was Hel's. I've seen that before. She must have given it to him right before Ragnarok."

" Ok, even if what you said was all true, that Hel did have a demi-god son. How could a demi-god child possibly survive from Ragnarok?"

" She hid him in a sea serpent. That was the rumor. No one had any evidence. No one saw it. It was all chaotic back then. But it would work. After the great battle between the Gods which ended everything, the world was flooded by the oceans. You could survive if you were inside a sea serpent."

" Wait a minute...sea serpent... sea monster...I think I've read something about it in one of those songs written by those bards..." Trick open his eyes wide and raised his hand, as if something had just occurred to him. He went to his book shelves, and looked for something.

Few minutes later, he took off a stack of scrolls and opened on of them. It looked very old. The paper had already turned to a yellowish color, some text on it was already unreadable. It was written in some ancient language Bo couldn't read.

" Well, my Celtic is a bit rusty." Tamsin said, " What is this about?"

" It's some poems about the Ragnarok, written by some bards..." Trick pointed at a place on the scroll and said, " Here, it says _Among the sea the Death hid her heart. Inside the giant monster lied the sprout._ How could I not realize this was talking about Hel and her son! How could I have interpreted it as some sort of metaphor for the end of the world! I can't believe I let such evidence slip away!"

" Then I guess the rumors are real, after all."

" This is huge news, Tamsin. At least we know what we are dealing with now." Trick said.

" Ok. So my father is the son of the Queen of the hell. Now what?" Bo asked. She had a hard time to process the news already, let along to figure out what she should do next.

" Now, we figure out what he is up to." Trick said. Then he turned to Tamsin and asked:" Do you know what he wants?"

" I have no idea. I was just sent here to deliver Bo." Tamsin said.

" You were sent here to deliver Bo to him?" Trick asked. Then he looked at Bo and said:" And you knew about this? You didn't tell me?"

" Relax, gramps, I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

" How exactly did he ask you to _deliver_ Bo, Tamsin?" Trick decided that he should ask the important questions first and let the others go. He could tell something about Tamsin had changed, that she truly cared about Bo.

" He gave me a druid's rune bottle, and asked me to get one hair of someone Bo trusts, two from someone she loves, three from her, and a kiss from someone would never betray Bo-"

" What? How come I con't remember the last part? Whom did you kiss?" Bo interrupted her.

" That was Kenzi. And no I didn't kiss her, the druid did. Shit! Bigger picture here, please!" Tamsin said.

" A druid's rune bottle?" Trick said. He frowned, ignoring the comments about the kiss.

" Yeah, I don't think it worked though. It was supposed to tame her but it didn't." Tamsin said.

" No, a rune bottle is not for taming someone. He probably lied to you. I suspect that's how he managed to summon Bo to Helheim. "

" But the ruler of Helheim should be able to summon anyone, and I never heard Hel used any rune bottles for that."

" He is just a demi-god, I don't think he has the full power as his mother. If he could do that, why didn't he do it before? Why would he send you to get Bo? He probably needs something to locate Bo first, like that rune bottle. It's like triangulating a cell phone's location, by transforming the energy from Lauren, Dyson and Kenzi inside the bottle. I think that was how he found Bo."

" What does he want from me exactly!" Bo asked frustrated.

" We'll figure it out, Bo." Trick put his hand on Bo's shoulder to assure her.

" Well, he did say he had a plan for me." Bo said, " Oh and I did bring the locket with me."

" You did what? I told you not to touch it, Bo!" Trick raised his voice.

" Oh relax gramps! I didn't _touch_ it. I wrapped it in tissue paper." Bo said. She looked at Tamsin. The blonde took the wrapped pendent out from her pocket.

It was a very delicate locket pendant, with the shape of a perfect round. It was made from silver. There were runic carvings on it, together with some patterns on it.

" The rune words on it..." Trick took his glasses out from his pocket and read it carefully. " It says, _By blood it binds us, passage granted to Helheim_." Tamsin said.

" What does it mean? This locket has some special power or something?" Bo looked at Tamsin, then she turned to Trick.

" I don't know. I have to do some research on that. Let me keep it for few days." Trick said.

He picked up the pendent with the tissue paper. But it slipped off from his hand.

Bo reached her hand out to catch it before her mind had even processed her move. She grabbed it in her palm almost subconsciously.

Then she felt something, it was like a heart beat, or a vibration, from the locket in her hand. The locket landed right on top of the scratched wound she got from Aife.

A black smoke rose from nowhere. It surrounded Bo.

" Oh no!" Trick said.

Bo opened her eyes wide, looking at Trick. She suddenly realized what it meant by _By blood it binds us_. The blood from her wound must have triggered the locket.

Bo wanted to grab something, but she couldn't move, or talk, or even blink. It was the exact same feeling she had last time she was taken by the black smoke.

She just stood there with her eyes wide open, staring at Trick and Tamsin.

" Fuck! No!" Tamsin reached out to grab Bo, but she touched nothing beyond the black smoke.

Bo disappeared with the black smoke.

* * *

**A/N: So far the most popular opinion on the identity of Bo's father is Odin, because Tamsin works for him as a valkyrie, the powerful impression and the wanderer stuff. I totally have no idea how the show would go on that in S4, but my idea right now is Bo's father is not Odin. **

**The reasons I don't think he is Odin, are:**

**1 this show has not brought out any real Gods from any mythologies yet.**

**2 The kitsune said, he is like Voldemort bad. I wouldn't say it's a proper description for Odin because he always appeared as a positive God.**

**3 Odin probably could do reviving, but it was not his signature power.**

**I couldn't really find any matching Gods or legendary creatures, so I decided I'll just do a original character, as the demi-god son of Hel, the ruler of Norse hell and a necromancer, so he could have the power over the dead. I think Hel could probably do reviving (or simply just let go of any dead she has) because once the other Gods came to her, asking her to release a dead God's soul, but she refused.**

**I don't think the Norse mythology had mentioned any descendants of Hel or her locket though, I guess since it's fanficion, I'll just give it some imagination. **

**Also for the function of the rune bottle, I put it as no one had made any mistake, and it did work. It just didn't work as they thought it would be, because Bo's father lied about it. I guess it's reasonable to say that the bottle was used to locate or to capture Bo, because if her father could capture her without it, he would have done that before or something. Although again, no idea about how the show would go, maybe he has bigger plan or something.**

**Anyway, just my babbling above. Thanks for everyone who supports my story so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bo opened her eyes and gasped hard. She saw the familiar ceiling again, in her own bedroom.

It was just like the last time, except this time she had Tamsin and Trick beside her bed.

" You ok?" Tamsin sat on the bed right next to Bo. She gazed into Bo's eyes, as if she was trying to figure out whether Bo was still in there.

Bo nodded and sat up.

" You scared the hell out of me back there." Tamsin held Bo's hand in hers. She wanted to hug the brunette, but she didn't really want to do it in front of Trick.

" Hey, I'm fine." Bo laid her hands on the blonde's waist. Feeling that the blonde was shivering, she almost laid a kiss on the blonde's lips, just in order to calm her down. But since Trick was there staring at them, she didn't.

Trick looked at them shocked. He never knew they were this close until today. He thought they hated each other like enemies, but now he had a feeling that not only they were not enemies, they were closer than friends as well. But he decided not to say anything about it.

" How long have I been gone?" asked Bo.

" Couple hours." Trick said, " Since it was just like how you disappeared last time, we came here to wait for you, hoping that you wouldn't be gone forever. Do you remember what happened this time? Or shall I call the muse again?"

" No need to call the muse, I remember everything." Bo said, " Well I guess it's obvious that I went to Helheim again."

" Probably your blood on the locket established some sort of connection between here and there. Since it once belonged to Hel, it must hold some sort of power."

" I guess, whatever. I had a long talk with my father. He talked about his plan for me."

" What is it?"

" He said he needed my help."

" For what? Don't tell me he has an end-the-world agenda and he promotes you as his lieutenant."

" No. He said something about helping him to find a spring, a well, or a fountain or something. Something with water."

" What spring? You confused me." Trick said.

" I couldn't remember its name. It sounds funny though. Something starts with an M. Murmur? no I don't think so..." Bo frowned.

" Mimir's well?" Tamsin looked at Bo in her eyes and asked.

" Yeah that's it! Mimir's well. Is it a well of youth or something?" Bo asked.

" No, it is the well of wisdom. A drink from it will grant you the knowledge of everything."

" That does not sound evil to me at all."

" Except it was the only thing that distinguishes a God from a mortal." Tamsin said, " Only Gods can know everything, some of them don't even know everything. Odin himself had to give up one of his eyes to exchange for knowing everything. That had made him the God of the Gods back then."

" So what are you saying? My father wants to become a God?"

" Apparently, yes. Not that he can actually gain any more power from it, but more of a symbolic thing."

Bo whistled, then she stayed there for a while in silence.

" So he wants you to help him to find the well. What next?"

" I told him I'm not interested. I told him I got bigger fish to fry right now." Bo shrugged,

" That's it?"

" Yeah. That's everything I remembered." Bo said, " So, I guess it's settled?"

" No, no way this shit ends right here right now." Tamsin bit her lips and frowned, " He went through all those troubles to find you, no way he's gonna let you go this easy."

* * *

After making sure that Bo was ok, Trick left.

Bo and Tamsin laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Then Bo rolled to her side and faced Tamsin. The blonde was looking at her too. Bo pulled herself closer to the blonde and held her hand in hers. By the warmth coming through her hand, she knew that everything was real now.

Tamsin leaned over and laid a kiss on the brunette's chest, above her heart.

Bo smiled. Then she said:" Can I ask you something?"

" Shoot."

" Do you remember that time when you, me and Dyson were infected by the parasite?"

"Of course I remembered it! I spent a whole fucking weekend doing paperwork for that shit! Just another reason I hate you. Why?"

" Apparently the muse had pulled out that piece of memory from me too. I think you and I exchanged some secrets."

" Oh, fuck! What did I tell you?" Tamsin sighed and covered her eyes with her hands.

" You wrote something about you delivering me, then about your hair... Then there was a third thing. You said something about fell for the wrong guy. Do you want to talk about it?"

" Not really, but I guess I could. I mean..." Tamsin sighed and looked down, " The wrong guy was your father."

" What? You fell in love with my father?" Bo raised herself up from the bed, shocked.

" Shit! No! Of course not!" Tamsin said, " It's just... I was young, ignorant and stupid back then, and the era of the Gods had just fallen. I had nowhere to go. Like a teenager following a cult leader, I became his follower."

" Then you figured out he's evil, huh?"

" I wouldn't say he is exactly evil evil, not the way you think anyway. But he creeps you out. He always gets what he wants. He can give up anything without hesitation for it. He never really cared about anyone else but himself. He never give a damn about anything but his big goals. He can be very intimidating, but sometimes he has this...this charm, that bends you, making you agree with him. He is stone cold, I guess. Cruel, you can say that, especially when you disobey him."

" What's your punishment for not delivering me?"

Tamsin took a deep breath. She buried herself closer to Bo and laid her forehead on her chest. The succubus' heart beats calmed her down. Then she said:" Death, I guess."

" He's going to kill you?" Bo held her in her arms.

" He doesn't have to. I am dying anyway. All he needs to do is not to give me any juice."

" Like the injection you had in Isaac's compound?"

" Something similar. He can delay the process. I was just so young and so stupid, I thought he could change my ultimate death. But there is death, and there is destined death, he can't change the latter. No one can."

" Don't say that. We are going to figure out a way to Valhalla."

" You just don't give up, do you?" Tamsin smiled bitterly.

" Not on you, no." Bo laid a kiss on the top of her head and said.

" It's just there is no way, Bo. If there was a way back to Valhalla, I would have known."

" Hey, we don't know what's buried in those old documents ok? I'm not giving up now." Bo said.

" I'm not going to die tonight, or tomorrow. We'll figure out your father's agenda first, ok?"

Bo nodded. She held the blonde tighter to her chest. The valkyrie fell asleep soon.

Bo was still awake.

She was thinking about the encounter with her father today. There was something she didn't tell Tamsin or Trick.

It was the last part of their conversation.

" I don't think I am interested in helping you finding this well. I got something else to do right now." Bo shrugged.

" You will, my child. You will soon."

" I will what?"

" You will change your mind soon." Her father said it with a confident look on his face.

" How do you know for sure?"

" Because I have something you need, my child."

" I don't think I need anything from you."

" Don't be so sure, Isabeau. You are going to need it soon."

" Can you just tell me what it is that I need?"

" You will find out, very soon, my child." The man laughed with a low voice.

Bo didn't really know what her father was talking about, but she could feel he was planning something. The way he talked about everything, was like he already knew what would happen next.

Bo sighed. She decided that she would cross the bridge when she got there.

Bo watched the valkyrie, who was nesting in her arms and sleeping quietly. She lowered her head to give a light kiss on the valkyrie's forehead.

Every night when she held her like this, she had hoped that the dawn would never come.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Not dealing with anything related with her father for several days, Bo kept digging information on the possible access to Valhalla.

Bo buried herself either at Trick's place, or the Ash's library. Sometimes Tamsin would stay with her, if she was not on her cop duty. Other times, it was just herself.

Bo never knew there were so many old literature and records about the Norse Gods, the old era and everything about them. She tried to go through everything she could find on Valhalla, the tree and the access between them.

But she found nothing. Everything she read about said that the tree was the one and the only passage way connecting nine worlds. When the tree died, the connections were lost. The only accessible place from this world is Jotunheim, because when the frost giant fled there, they knew that one day there would be an inevitable war between them and the Gods, so they built a way out, which happened to lead to the current world.

Bo felt frustrated. But she knew the only thing she could do right now was keep looking.

She had spent almost all day in the library again, she felt exhausted. Just when she picked up a new book, her phone rang.

The ringing tone scared her. It was just too quiet in the library.

To her surprise, it was Lauren. Bo looked around to make sure that no one was nearby to eavesdrop on the call, because every other fae except her and Tamsin thought Lauren disappeared to some island.

" Hey, Lauren."

" Hey yourself. Just letting you know that your mother has been transferred to my compound now. Do you want to see her?"

" Sure. I'm on my way. How's she doing?"

" I wouldn't say very bad, but not so good, really. She's traumatized, all the experiments and the fights happened to her... She's very unstable, sometimes violent. We had to lock her in her room. Sorry."

" No, it's fine, I guess. I really appreciate it, Lauren."

" You are always welcome. We'll talk more when you get here."

Bo sat there for a while after the call. She just felt that there was so much shit in her life right now. She didn't know if she could handle them.

But she knew she had to go see her mom right now, she was not going anywhere on the book reading for Valhalla anyway.

Bo sighed. She grabbed some old scrolls from the book shelf, thinking that she would read them tonight after she visited her mother.

* * *

Bo drove to Lauren's compound. The patrols were very familiar with her now, they let her in without asking any questions.

Lauren was waiting for her in her office. She had just got out from a meeting.

" Looking good, boss." Bo teased her.

" And you look tired." Lauren said, with her eyebrows frowned, as if she was about to take a stereoscope out from her lab coat and examine Bo.

" Yeah, have been doing some research on...some stuff for the past few days." Bo sighed. She didn't want to get into too much details about the Valhalla thing, so she said:" How's my mom? Can I see her now?"

" Yeah, sure, come with me."

Bo walked through a long hall way with Lauren. Then they arrived at the other side of the building. It looked like a hospital, with all the bright lights and the smell of disinfectant.

" This is used to be where Isaac kept some of his prisoners. I changed it to the inpatient care area, so we can treat the traumatized fae here." Lauren said. She walked in front of Bo. Then she stopped in front of one door and took her keys out from her pocket.

Lauren opened the door. Bo saw her mother standing in front of the window, staring at outside. She looked peaceful, but she didn't respond to the sound of the opened door. She just stood there, as if she was not aware things happening around her.

" Can I talk to her?"

" Yeah, but just don't say anything that could provoke her, ok?" Lauren said, " Mind if I record your conversation with her?"

" Oh, please, go ahead."

" Ok." Lauren put a recorder on the side table beside the door, " I'll be right outside."

Bo nodded to her, and gave her a warm smile. Lauren nodded back. Then she closed the door.

Bo approached her mother, cautiously, because Lauren warned her about her possible violent behaviors.

Aife turned around. At first she just stared at Bo, but seconds later, a very caring look appeared on her face.

" Bo. Is that you?"

" Yeah, it's me, mom, it's me."

Aife put her hands on Bo's face, like she was trying to look at her closely.

Bo hugged her. She knew her mother was probably not going to be a normal person anymore, with all the torture and imprisoned experience she had for years after the great war between the light and the dark, and things happened in Isaac's compound. Bo felt sad. She didn't know what she could do to make her feel better.

Aife hugged her back. Bo could feel Aife's tears falling on her shoulder. She could feel her trembling.

" Mom, it's ok. You are safe now. Bad guys are all gone now."

Aife pulled herself back, to look at Bo's face. Then she started to shake her head. " No." She said, " Stay away from your father. He is evil."

" Ok. I will. I promise, I won't see him again."

" He's coming for you Bo. He has a plan for you." Aife mumbled.

" Yes, I know, mom. He wants me to help him finding some well, I've already rejected him. Just relax, ok?"

" I thought he wanted me... I thought..." Aife sat on her bunk bed with her hands on her head, as if she was having a big headache, " But no...he wanted you, all he wanted was you, Bo."

" You mean he always wanted a daughter like me?"

Aife started to shake her head back and forth. She stopped talking. Then she started to mumble again. Bo could hardly understand her. She heard her saying things like _love_, _hate, kill_. She tried to make her concentrate on their conversation, but she just couldn't.

Eventually Bo gave up. She opened the door. Lauren came in. She checked Aife, then she said:" Probably that's enough for today."

" I'll come back later then." Bo said.

Lauren walked Bo to the gate.

" So how's things going with you lately, Bo?"

" Not much. We've been trying to figure out stuff about my father... but it's not really that important anymore, I guess." Bo said.

" Your mother seems really worried about your father's _plan_ for you." Lauren said, " The things she mumbles about mostly is about this."

" She does? Did she mention anything useful when I'm not here?"

" I don't think so, it's mostly just some random words, phrases. Hatred, love, light, death, things like that. I have all the recordings if you want to hear them. I listened to them multiple times, but I couldn't figure out what she was talking about, sorry, Bo."

" It's ok, it's probably just her insanity talking then." Bo said in frustration, " You think she'll ever get better ?"

" We've been trying to develop some treatment program for her, and other faes here, so far it's progressing, not so much on your mom though. She suffered too much."

" Well, at least she is in your hand. I'm sure you can figure something out." Bo smiled to Lauren.

" Yeah, I'll try. She is really unstable right now though. She's been kept as someone's prisoner for over two hundred years, probably tortured. Then Isaac kept her as prisoner again, forcing her to fight other faes and to feed on others... I wouldn't listen to her too much, if you know what I mean."

" Yeah I do. It's just... I don't know. It looks like she knows something." Bo said, " Well, I got to go. I got some other important things to deal with now."

" Yeah, you always do." Lauren nodded to her. She reached her hand out and wiped off a smudge on Bo's face, with a smiled on her face.

" Yep, that's me." Bo smiled back, " I guess I'll come back to visit her some time later. "

" Sure. If you need anything, just give me a call."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bo smelled something very delicious when she opened the front door to her place. She thought it was Kenzi cooking, but, then she realized that Kenzi couldn't cook. Every time Kenzi cooked, she either burnt something, or herself, or both.

Bo walked to the kitchen and saw a big guy standing there, with a spatula in his right hand and a pan in his left. It was Bruce, Kenzi's new favorite pet. Kenzi was sitting on the couch, waiting for her nails to dry.

" I didn't know he could cook." Bo said as sat beside Kenzi. She had spent too much time researching on the Valhalla stuff that she actually had not talked to Kenzi much recently.

" Oh, baby, believe me, he can cook. His cooking is like...Imagine the best sex you've ever had, and multiply that by two...no, five." Kenzi exclaimed.

Bo smiled. Then she realized that she was thinking about the sex with Tamsin. The realization was so awkward that she felt like she had to say something. She cleared her throat and said:" Emmm... where is Tamsin?"

_Shit! Did I just say her name out loud_? Bo thought.

" Probably still on her cop shift with Dyson. Haven't seen her all day." Kenzi said as she slapped Bo's thigh hard with a weird smiled on her face," Missing your new lover, huh?"

" Oh, no, it's not like that, trust me." Bo said.

" Really? Then what do I hear every night? Dude, I really wish I was deaf sometimes."

" Ok, we do have sex, a lot. But..."

Kenzi waved her hands, as if she was telling Bo she didn't want to get too deep in Bo's sex life. She stood up and sneaked into the kitchen to steal something from the bowl.

Bo lied down on the couch. She was thinking about the conversation that had just happened between her and Kenzi.

_Then what exactly are we? _Bo asked herself.

She realized that she couldn't answer this question. She knew they were definitely not strangers. They had passed the enemy stage already, but friends would also be an inappropriate term for them. As for lovers, they just never really did anything intimate enough to be there. They never went out for dinner dates, or watched a movie together, or celebrated each other's birthday. They never held hands together in public or greeted each other with kisses. The only intimate moments they had were all in bed. They slept in each other's arms almost every night. They buried themselves as close as possible to the other person's side. At those moments, Bo felt that they were just so close, as if they were inseparable. She knew she would do anything for the Valkyrie, just like the Valkyrie would for her.

Every night when she woke up with the blonde in her arms, she had hoped that the time would just stop so they could be like this forever. Forever? That was a really big word, but, strangely it just felt so right.

Bruce's calling for dinner interrupted Bo's thoughts. She decided to have some food first, because she was starving and the food just smelled so delicious.

Bo had an old scroll in her hand while she was eating. She stuffed some food in her mouth and started to read it while chewed.

" Doing research on Valhalla?" Bruce asked, taking a glance at the scroll when he was putting more food into Bo's plate.

" Yeah. I'm trying to find a way into Valhalla."

" No way can you do that. The passages to the old worlds disappeared when the tree died."

" Yeah, I know. The damn tree died, passages... gone." Bo rolled her eyes, " Is there a way to grow the tree back or something?"

" No. That tree was one of a kind." Bruce said as he sat down beside her, " You can't grow it back. When I was in the graduate school, one of my adviser's student actually proposed that idea, but after several years of research, he concluded that it was not possible."

" You studied this shit in graduate school?" Bo asked sitting up.

" My thesis topic was about Norse literature, yes." Bruce said humbly.

" Ok, great, so you are the expert then! Is there another way to get to Valhalla?"

" No."

" What if I don't go from here. I go from say...Helheim?"

" If the tree was still alive, I'd say yes. If the tree was still alive, you could go to Valhalla from our world too. The only place in the old world you can go from our world right now is Jotunheim."

" Yeah I read about that. Stupid giants built some back door and it just happened to connect to our world. By any chance, is there an access through Jotunheim to Valhalla?"

" No. There is not. Not anymore."

" Fuck!" Bo cursed, " There is got to be some way."

She put down the scroll in her hand, and stuffed more food in her mouth. As much as she enjoyed the delicious food, she still felt heavy hearted.

Bruce stared at he for a moment after he had put some food in his own plate. Then he said," Well, I don't think there is an existing passage which leads you to Valhalla from anywhere. Not anymore. But, I did hear about one theory when I was at a Scandinavian conference about Norse literature, mythology, and legend decades ago."

" Tell me."

" It's not something that has been proven or confirmed. I was at the banquet. Some guy was sitting at the same table with me and we had a lot of drinks. I think he was probably drunk, but I'm not really sure. Anyway, we were talking about all the Norse stuff. Then, when he saw the Valkyrie drawings on the wall, he started to talk about Valkyries. Then he started to talk about some crazy theory that he thought would work, to get to Valhalla..."

" Tell me, no matter how crazy it is."

" He told me, that if you have Odin's spear, the Gungnir, and if you can actually wield it, you could open any passage to any of the nine worlds by throwing it with a wish in your heart. He had two reasons to support his theory. The first one was that the Gungnir would grant the wielder a wish. The second one was that the spear itself was made from a twig of Yggdrasill, it should have the same power as the tree once had."

" Yes! The fucking spear!" Bo exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair almost knocking her plate off, " That has to be it! So, where do I find this damn spear?"

" Nowhere. It was lost during the great battle of Ragnarok. And even if you did have it, you couldn't wield it unless you were a descendent of the Gods."

" Forget about the descendent part. The only thing that matters right now is finding that spear. Are there any clues at all the spear? Anything? No matter how crazy it sounds?"

" Let me see..." Bruce said as he tilted his head a little trying to think about something, "It was last seen during the battle. Then no one has ever heard about it again. It could be just forever lost in the old world. It's like a paradox, you need the spear to open the passage way to the old worlds so you can find the spear. It could also already be destroyed."  
" Crap!"

" After all it's just a theory. No one can prove it. No one even knows if the Gungnir even has such power..."

Frustration consumed Bo. She sat down and stared at the food in her plate. She suddenly lost her appetite.

She put the scroll down on the table and stood up, " I...emmm, thanks for dinner Bruce. You are really an amazing cook. I think I'm gonna go take a nap now."

Lying on her bed, Bo was thinking about the tree, Valhalla, the spear, and everything related to it. Then she thought about Tamsin. The thought of losing the valkyrie was killing her, yet she couldn't figure out a way to stop it. She thought for sure she would be able to find another way to Valhalla, because, when everything had ever failed on her before, there had always been something that would come along and fix all the problem.

Now after weeks of researching, Bo had finally found something that might work, only to find out the thing didn't exist in this world anymore.

_Where am I gonna find this damn spear?_ Bo asked herself. She felt like it was the story of her life, not having the one and only thing she needed, in order to find the one and only thing she needed. Suddenly something had occurred to Bo. It was her last conversation with her father.

_I have something you need, my child. _Her father told her that day, with a confident look on his face.

Bo sat up with her eyes wide open. _Could he possibly have been talking about the Gungnir?_ She asked herself. _If he was talking about the spear, would he know where it is right now? Would he know how to find it?_

Bo knew it was just a wild guess, and she also knew she should never trust her father, nor should she ever meet him again, but, she couldn't just let the clue slide off her hand like this. She had to know. She had to make sure. She had to ask him about it.

Bo took out the locket from her jewelry box. She looked at it, and took a deep breath.

" Ok Dad, here I come." She said, cutting her finger with her dagger to shed some blood on the locket.

* * *

**A/N: About the Gungnir, I'm not sure if it was lost in the last battle in Ragnarok. I assumed it was. Also, I don't know if it could open the passage ways to the old world. The whole "old world was not destroyed but just abandoned an inaccessible" is just something I made up here for the sole purpose of this story. So, I made the assumption that since the Gungnir was made from the twig of the tree, it should have the same power as the tree. I also made up the part that only a descendant of the Gods can wield the Gungnir.**

**But, it is true that the Gungnir can grant the wielder his/her wishes. Some people believed that it was the origin of "making a wish to the shooting stars, and it will come true" (from Wikipedia).**

**Thanks to all the readers! I'm thrilled that this story has 100+ followers now! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bo came to Helheim again. Since she had been here multiple times, she was less afraid now. She walked a long way before she finally reached the gate to her father's palace.

Bo took a deep breath at the gate and then pushed it open.

It was the same as she remembered, empty and cold, with the only light coming from the torches on the wall. She looked for her father in the hallway and in the dining room. Then she entered the throne room. Her father was sitting on the throne.

" Ah, Isabeau, what a surprise. I was beginning to think that I would never see you again." Her father smiled at her.

" I need to talk to you...emmm...father?" This was the first time she had called him _father_, and she didn't like it.

" What can I do for you today, my child? Can you stay here for dinner with me?"

" Yeah I'm not exactly here for food." Bo said, " I just want to ask, do you happen to know where the Gungnir is? The spear of Odin's?"

" Ah, the Gungnir, very beautiful piece of weapon. Very powerful! It flies like a shooting star, a lightning strike, or thunder, with sparks falling from its tail."

" Can it really grant you passages to the old worlds?"

The man smiled. He studied the look on Bo's face, till the point that Bo felt uncomfortable. " Why do you ask?"

" Well, I have my reasons. So is it possible or not? Using the spear to open the passages?"

" Yes. The spear holds the same power as the tree, so, yes. Although, you may already heard that only a God's descendent can wield it."

" Yeah, whatever. Do you know where it is?"

" Come, I'll show you." The man walked out, with his hand on Bo's shoulder.

He led Bo to a room on the back side of the realm. It looked like a weapon room. There were swords and crossbows hanging on the wall, and some other older weapons Bo couldn't name. In the center of the room, there was an alter. Bo walked towards it. She saw a spear on it. It was almost the same length as Bo's height. It looked like it had been used in many battles. Bo could see the scratches and blood stains on it. She could tell it was made from some sort of wood. There were runic carvings all over it. Bo could feel the energy emitting from the spear. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just stood there and stared at the spear, with her mouth opened.

" Is this what I think it is?" She finally asked.

" Yes. This is the Gungnir. This is the spear once wielded by Odin in many of his great battles."

" No shit! Yes! Fuck yes!" Bo shouted joyfully. Then she realized that her father was staring at her. She cleared her throat and said," I thought it was lost in the battle."

" Not exactly. During the great battle of Ragnarok, Odin threw it at Fenrir when they were engaged in the fight. Then Odin was killed by Fenrir, and the Gungnir had nowhere to return."

" Return?"

" Ahhh, you are not very familiar with the Gungnir, are you?" Her father picked up the spear in his hand, and looked at it as if he was worshiping it.

" I know it's powerful." Bo murmured.

" It's ok. Let me tell you the story about the Gungnir then. This spear was forged from the twig of the Yggdrasill. It was probably one of the most beautiful weapons ever made. It is indestructible. It could successfully strike any target, regardless of the wielder's battle skill. It would also return to the wielder's hand afterwards."

The man caressed the spear with his left hand. He paused for a while, as if he was thinking about something that happened long time ago. Then he continued," Where were we...? Ahhh, Odin was killed. The spear had nowhere to return, so it fell to the ground. Then the worlds were shattered during the great battle. The spear fell through the gaps between the worlds and eventually landed in Helheim. Fate, isn't it? Of all places it could have landed, it fell down to Helheim. It fell down to here."

" So you just happened to pick it up when you first got here?"

" No. My mother found it."

" Your mother is Hel, right? The Queen of the Helheim?"

" Yes, your grandmother was the Queen of the Helheim." Her father said, " She died in Ragnarok too. She hid me in a sea serpent with the spear, and few other items. I guess she must have figured one day it would come in handy. "

" Great. I need to borrow the spear."

" Why would you want to borrow the Gungnir, Isabeau?"

" Can I borrow it or not?"

" Of course you can, my child, of course." Her father smiled.

" I sense a _but_ somewhere."

" Everything has a price, Isabeau." The man grinned.

" So this is what you are talking about? That for sure I will change my mind, because you have something that I want?"

" Depends on what you are willing to offer."

" Ok, why don't we just cut the crap and save both of us some time. How about I help you to find this well, and you let me borrow the spear?" Bo said. Then she paused for few seconds and added," But I need to know you are not going to bring doomsday to this world, or other worlds of any kind. You are not going to hurt anyone either."

Her father smiled. It was a cunning smile, almost unpleasant.

" Deal." He said.

" How do I know you would keep your promise?" Bo asked.

" I will swear to the Gungnir. Anything sworn to the Gungnir can not be changed." He picked the spear in his hand. "Hold it with me, Isabeau."

Bo put one of her hand on the spear. The moment she touched it, she felt a stream of energy ran through her body. It hit her like thunder, or a lightning bolt. It didn't hurt. It was just very strong.

The runic carvings on the spear flashed when they both had their hands on it.

" I swear to the Gungnir, that I will not use the knowledge granted by Mimir's well to bring doomsday of any kind to any world, nor would I hurt anyone with it, and that I will lend my daughter, Isabeau, this spear after she helps me on Mimir's well." Her father said slowly, then he said to Bo, " It's your turn, Isabeau. Swear to the spear, that you will help me with the well."

" Ok. I swear to the Gungnir..." Bo rolled her eye. She felt a little stupid swearing to a spear. But she continued:" That I will do everything I can to help my father to find Mimir's well."

Bo pulled her hand back and looked at her father. " Ok, are we all set here?"

Her father paused there for a while, as if he was thinking about something important. He frowned a little, and looked at Bo, like he wanted to say something, but, he didn't.

" Come, have dinner with me."

" I just had my dinner." Bo said, " When are we leaving?"

" Why are you in such a hurry, my child? Is there something on your mind?" Her father grabbed her hand, " Come, have dinner with me."

" Fine, I'll just sit there and watch you eat then."

Bo really just sat there and watched her father eating.

" So, Isabeau, tell me, why do you want to borrow the Gungnir?"

" Does it matter? I promised I'll return it to you in one piece." Bo really didn't want to tell him what it was for. It was already uncomfortable enough for her to even talk to him, not to mention telling him about things happening in her life.

Her father stopped eating and raised his head. He stared at Bo. Bo looked at this man in front of her, whom she should call father. She just couldn't feel him as her father.

She had thought before that she had a lot of things on her mind that she wanted to talk about with her father once she met him. But now, seeing him in front of her, Bo felt like she had to swallow everything back.

She didn't know where to start. She just felt this pressure when around him, as if she would be controlled by him somehow if she was not paying attention.

Her father smiled at her, and said:" Go home, have some rest. Come to Helheim on the first day of next month. I'll wait for you. Don't be late, or the deal will be off."

" Trust me, I will be here on time. As long as you keep your promise, I'll keep mine."

* * *

**A/N: No Tamsin again in this chapter. She'll be back in next one :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With a gasp, Bo was back in her bed. She blinked for a couple times, then she saw Tamsin's face in front of her. The Valkyrie looked pissed.

" Care to tell me where you've been, succubus?" Tamsin asked with her eyes staring straight at Bo.

" I went to see my father..."

" Fuck! You don't think you should tell me that before you go?"

" You weren't home when I left."

" You have a fucking phone! Or at least wait till I get home!" Tamsin said, " Damn it, Bo! I thought you said no secrets between us!"

" And you said you didn't agree on that shit."

" Oh come the fuck on! Now it's really not the time! Do you even know how scary it is that I have to wait here for hours for you to flash in?" Tamsin took few deep breathes, then pulled Bo closer to her. " Don't do this to me again, ok?" Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" Hey, relax, I'm fine." Bo cupped her face and gazed into her blue eyes, " I just went to ask him about the Gungnir."

" What? The Gungnir?" Tamsin looked surprised. " Why would you ask him about Odin's spear?"

" I heard it can open the passage to Valhalla, and my father confirmed it." Bo said, " So I made a deal with him. He'll let me use it if I help him on the well."

" Wait, what? He has the Gungnir? No, I mean, you made a _deal_ with him? What the fuck, Bo! You don't make fucking deals with a man like him! You never make deals with a man like him!"

" He swore to the Gungnir that he won't harm anyone or this world." Bo said, " Anything sworn to the Gungnir will for sure happen, right?"

" Yes, anything sworn to the Gungnir will become true."

" Then I guess it's a win win! And you said yourself, my father is not evil evil, right?"

" I did, but..." Tamsin frowned, " I just don't think this is this simple. I've known him for too long. There must be something that he didn't tell you, something important."

" Well, he made me to wear to the Gungnir too, so I guess we'll figure it out."

" You really should have told me before you do that, 'cause I would have stopped you." Tamsin sighed.

" It's ok." Bo hugged her to assure her, "It's just some stupid well, right?"

" It's never some stupid well, Bo. Mimir's well is in Jotunheim, the realm of the giants. They are ruthless and brutal. I don't even know if I can take them right now. Not to mention only Gods know what exactly your father is planning."

" I'll be fine. I promise." Bo held Tamsin's hands in hers, " It's the only way that you can return to Valhalla, and I really hope it would work. You think Gungnir can open the passage?"

" Well, I'm not sure... I mean, it was made from a twig of the tree, so technically, it should have the same power as the tree did. But since no one knows where it was, nor anyone could wield it, no one really looked into it."

" Well, we'll see soon then." Bo smiled to her.

Tamsin didn't say anything. She knew Bo made the deal only because of her. And that thought just hurt her, as much as it warmed her. She couldn't do anything, but, kiss the brunette. She tasted the warmth on the succubus' lips. It burnt her, all the way down to her heart.

Bo was startled by her move, because usually she was the one who initiate the kisses, but she melted in the kiss in seconds. She laid her hands on the Valkyrie's waist to support her, and kissed her back gently.

Tamsin felt herself desperately in need of Bo. She just couldn't take it slow. She quickly tucked her hands under Bo's tank top and started to unhook her bra. Bo was a little surprised, but she decided to go along with it.

Tamsin move her hands back to Bo's chest, cupping her breasts. Bo took her own tank top off while she was still kiss the blonde. Then she took off Tamsin's shirt. She pulled away from the kiss to press her lips on the Valkyrie's shoulder.

Tamsin unbuttoned her jeans and kicked it off to the floor, then she pulled off Bo's pants as fast as she could. She rolled on top of Bo, and started to kiss her from her ear to her chest.

Bo gasped hard and grabbed the sheets in her fists. She could even feel herself getting wet just from the few kisses the Valkyrie laid on her inner thigh.

Tamsin licked her core before she took off Bo's underwear, making it hard for the brunette to choose between inhaling air and moaning. Then she pulled it off slowly with her teeth.

The Valkyrie had finally laid her tongue on Bo. She sucked her clit, making the succubus beg for more. Bo arched her back from the bed so she could push herself closer to the blonde's tongue. Tamsin moved her tongue down to her entrance and pushed her tongue in. Bo screamed and put her hands on the Valkyrie's head so she could make the blonde go deeper inside her.

Tamsin thumbed her clit. From the trembling she felt, she knew the succubus was getting close and she had no intention of holding her back. She raised herself and moved up to kiss Bo, thumbing her clit while her other two fingers pushed inside her.

Seconds later the succubus cried out loud and stiffened her body. She moved her hips with Tamsin's fingers so she could stay on the peak longer.

Eventually she fell back to the bed, exhausted. She look at the Valkyrie on top of her, with a smiled on her face.

" My turn." Bo said. Her eyes turned blue. She kissed the blonde and fed off her. She didn't roll on top of her, instead, she let the blonde sit on her.

Bo had her hands run up from Tamsin's waist to her breasts. She cupped them, thumbing her nipples. She saw the Valkyrie throw her head back and moan. Her blonde hair locks fell on her shoulders, as if they were pure gold.

Bo tucked her fingers into Tamsin, with her palm pressing her core. She ground her palm against Tamsin's clit. Tamsin started to roll her hip on top of Bo like she was riding a horse.

Bo felt the contraction on her fingers. She raised herself from the bed and put her other hand on the blonde's back to pull her closer. The Valkyrie was sitting on her lap, grinding against her hand.

Bo drew the energy from the blonde, when she was still climbing. She gave her a few hard, deep thrusts on her sweet spot. Tamsin bit Bo's shoulder during her orgasm. Then she felt the second wave. This time she couldn't hold back her screams anymore because it was much stronger.

She fell on Bo, gasping hard, with her hands around Bo's waist and her head on Bo's shoulder.

Bo lied back to the bed, with Tamsin in her arms.

Tamsin rested her head on Bo's chest. She kissed her on her chest, the same spot she had kissed many times before.

Neither of them had said anything. They didn't need to. Bo just held Tamsin to her chest. She felt Tamsin's weight on her, and her warmth. It made her feel safe and alive.

" Everything is gonna be fine." She told the Valkyrie, and herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tamsin still felt things wouldn't go as Bo planned. She knew Bo's father too well. She knew that man had to have some secret plan, and it would not be something pleasant.

She eventually decided to talk to Trick. She didn't tell Bo, because Bo had already told her she didn't want Trick to worry about her.

Tamsin went to the Dal. She saw Trick tending the bar. She stood there, hesitating. Eventually she walked to him and said:" Can we talk?"

" Yeah, of course." Trick was a little bit surprised that Tamsin would come to him by herself. He had noticed the subtle changes between her and Bo recently. He had heard about Tamsin took a shot for Bo and everything else from Dyson. He felt something might be going on between them, but he didn't want to intrude.

" Somewhere private?" Tamsin looked around. She didn't want to discuss about Bo's deal in front of other people.

" Sure. Why don't you go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

Tamsin nodded and walked downstairs.

She sat there for a while, then she noticed all the documents on Trick's table. Since waiting was very boring, Tamsin picked up a random scroll and started to read.

She thought Trick was still doing research on Bo's father. But as she was reading, she figured that Trick was doing research on Valkyries and Valhalla.

Trick walked in when she put the scroll back down to the table.

" What can I do for you, Tamsin?" Trick asked.

" Technically, not for me." Tamsin said, " It's Bo."

" What's wrong?" Trick could tell there was something big on Tamsin's mind.

" Bo made a deal with her father..."

" She did what?!" Trick inhaled hard and exclaimed, " What deal? And when did this happen? Why didn't she tell me about it?"

" Couple days ago. She said she agreed on helping him with Mimir's well, as long as he lend her the Gungnir afterwards."

" The Gungnir? Her father has the Gungnir? How is it even possible? No one has seen that spear since Ragnarok... And why does she need that?"

Tamsin took a deep breath and sat down. She didn't say anything for a while, then she turned her head away from Trick, and said:" Because it can open the passage to Valhalla."

" Oh...yeah, it is the last piece of the tree...it probably would work..." Trick figured out it was Tamsin who was dying when Bo asked him about the Valkyrie stuff, because she was the only Valkyrie Bo knew. With all Bo's father and dark and light things going on in the past few weeks, he just didn't have that much spare time on researching for that until now.

" So you know too, huh? That I am dying?"

" Bo asked me about why a Valkyrie would shed her hair after she used her ability. I knew she was talking about you."

" Well, I'm the only Valkyrie she knosw." Tamsin stood up, and grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey from Trick's table. She poured herself one drink, and offered Trick one.

" How long have you been having those symptoms?"

" Years." Tamsin said, " I should have expired long time ago. Now the death is breathing on my neck everyday."

" Normally it wouldn't last this long."

" Nope." Tamsin downed her first drink, " Bo's father prolonged my life, in a way, so I die slowly."

They both stayed quiet for a while. Tamsin slowly finished her drink.

" Dyson told me you took a shot for her." Trick changed the subject.

" Why is everybody so hooked up on that bullet? Yes, I took a bullet for her, and I will do it again if I have to." Tamsin downed another drink. Then she said:" I'm dying, one way or the other, might as well make myself useful."

" Don't say that."

Tamsin smiled. Then she said," Enough about me. What do you think about Bo's deal?"

" I don't know what his plan is. I'm really confused. If he wanted to harm Bo, he could have done that already. I can't think of a reason why he would do that now instead of before."

" Why didn't he reach out to Bo before? Why now?"

" Maybe he just needs a succubus to charm some giants of some kind." Trick said.

" There are other succubi and incubi, he could have grabbed one years ago."

" there must be a reason why it has to be Bo."

" Maybe he needs Bo's power...for something." Tamsin said," I mean, Bo is probably the most powerful fae that I've ever met, given such a young age."

" I don't know. There are many other powerful faes. He could have taken anyone of them. Why does it have to be Bo?"

" Maybe it's because she passed her dawning?"

" Well dawning has definitely made her much stronger than before, but that again goes back to square one. Why it has to be her instead of other powerful faes?"

" I don't know." Tamsin said, " I didn't know he was her father until a few days ago. I thought she was just another target he wanted. But I know he has some big plan. He always does."

" What do you think his big plan is?"

" No idea. Since he wants to become God, I guess rule the world maybe? But Bo said he swore to the Gungnir that he wouldn't harm anyone or this world of any kind."

" He did that?" Trick asked. Tamsin nodded to him.

Trick stood there for a while, then he said," This just doesn't make sense."

" No it doesn't." Tamsin said, " There must be something special about Bo."

" Well Bo is special. Her mother is a descendant of a succubus and a blood king. She holds the power both over sexual energy and blood, which resembles the energy of the living. Her father is a descendant of a death God and a necromancer. He holds the power over the dead. As their daughter, Bo has both power over the living and the dead. She is just..."

" Perfect." The word just burst out from Tamsin's throat. She blushed as she realized what she had just said.

" Not the word I was going to use, but Bo is unique. I don't think there is anyone else who holds both extreme yet opposite powers like her. Maybe there is some sort of gate or something on the way that can only be opened by such a power?"

" No. There's no such thing in Jotunheim. The giants are not exactly the most intelligent creatures to design that type of thing. The well is not easy to find, I guess, because of all the giants around, and now the tree died and there is no landmarks for the well anymore."

" Then I just can't think of a thing."

" I think there has to be something about Bo. There has to be something that only Bo could do, so he can get to the well." Tamsin said.

Trick wanted to say something, but Tamsin's cell phone rang. She got a text from Bo.

_Going to visit my mother, wanna come? _

Tamsin smiled. She texted her back. _Sure, be back in 20._

" I got to go. Just let me know if you find anything." Tamsin told Trick.

" Will do."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tamsin went back home to pick up Bo. Then they drove to Lauren's compound.

To their surprise, Lauren didn't come out to them. Her assistant did.

" Dr. Beattie is not here today." The assistant told them, " I can take you to Aife, if you want to visit her."

" Oh, ok." Bo said, " Where did she go?"

" Some business trip." The assistant smiled to her, " This way, please."

Aife was sitting on her bunk bed when they walked in. She smiled to Bo. It seemed that she was in a lot better shape today.

Tamsin stood in the corner of the room, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Bo sat on the bunk bed just next to her mother. She just sat there for a few minutes, watching her mother. Then she laid a hand on her back.

Aife hugged her. Tears fell out from her eyes. But she didn't say anything.

" It's ok, mom. You are safe now." Bo said to her.

Aife pulled back, as if she was thinking about something. Then she reached her hand out and tucked it under her pillow. She grabbed a handful of paper balls and gave them to Bo.

" What is it?" Bo smiled to her. She put them on the bed, and opened one.

It turned out it was some drawing Aife did with crayons, although Bo couldn't tell what it was. The piece of paper was filled with meaningless lines and circles. Some circles were filled with color, others were not.

Bo opened another one. This time she thought she saw something meaningful on there. It was drawn in blue color, like a big cocoon, or a green house. Suddenly she realized that it was the prisoner cell Isaac kept them in.

" Mom, it's ok, the evil man is dead now." Bo said softly. She had her hands on Aife's arm.

Aife shook her head. " Evil...He's evil... All he wanted was you, Bo. You are the flesh and blood. The one and the only..." She said.

Tamsin felt a little bit bored, but she didn't want to leave Bo with her unstable mother alone. So she turned her head around and checked everything out in the small room. Everything was clean, including the window. It actually had a nice view for the outside. She could see the distant mountains, trees and a lake.

Then Tamsin noticed some unfinished drawings on the table, with crayons scattered on top of them. Some crayons were broken in half.

Tamsin walked to the table and picked up one drawing. She frowned. Then she lifted it up in her hands and showed it to Bo.

Bo raised her head. She stiffened when she saw what it was on the picture.

Although it was just a scribbled silhouette of a man, both Tamsin and Bo had no problem to recognize him as Bo's father. The man in the drawing was wearing a black suit, with a stick in his hand, just liker her him. His face was not drawn. It was just blank.

Bo took the drawing in her hand to look at it closely, then she realized something.

" What is this?" Bo pointed at something on the man's neck in the drawing.

" I don't know." Tamsin shrugged, " It looks like a pendent. Maybe Hel's pendent?"

" No... Hel's pendent is round. This one is obviously diamond shape." Bo said," I think I've seen it before somewhere..."

Bo had lost in her thoughts for a while, then suddenly something occurred to her when she laid her eyes on her mother again.

" It's a koushang!" Bo said, " I've used it before, when we were fighting against my mom. This bounds the Chi in whoever is wearing it, nullifying the succubus' power."

" Cool. I should go get one for myself." Tamsin said.

Bo rolled her eyes at her, then she said:" Trick told me the man who kept my mother prisoner wore the koushang, so she couldn't feed off him...It was my father who kept my mother prisoner for more than two hundred years? It was my father?"

The news was too overwhelming to Bo, that she just stood there for a while. Tamsin knew there was nothing she could do, so she looked through Aife's other drawings, trying to find something else. Most of the drawing were not finished, or only had meaningless strokes on them.

Then Tamsin found another drawing. There was a women in it, or at least it looked like a woman. She was standing beside a tree.

" Hey, succubus." Tamsin called Bo and handed the picture to her. " This looks like the Norn bitch to me. Why would your mother draw her?"

" I don't know. I don't know anything right now. I think I've had enough news for today. I want to go home." Bo said with her eyes wide open.

" Ok." Tamsin said, " Then let's go home."

* * *

" I can't believe it was my father who imprisoned my mother! Do you think he tortured her? Maybe even raped her? Was that how she got pregnant?"

Bo lied on the couch immediately when they got home. She felt shocked.

" He didn't have to. Remember I told you he has this charm, that bends you? I think it was more like Stockholm syndrome. He kept her as his prisoner long enough that eventually she developed feelings for him." Tamsin said, " But, that said, there might be some torture involved."

" Shit! If it was not for the Gungnir, I could just kill him right now!"

" Look, what done is done. Things back then during the war were complicated. I mean, why do you think Trick gave her up in the first place? Then only thing we can do now is to figure out his plan before it actually happens."

" And what does my mother mean by I'm the one and the only?"

" Means you are his only child?" Tamsin shrugged, " Shit, I don't fucking know, but I think I'm gonna need a drink."

" What the hell, pour me some too. I need something to forget about this my-father-kept-my-mother-prisoner shit."

Tamsin poured two shots of vodka. She sat on the couch beside Bo, and gave her one.

Bo immediately drank it and handed the shot glass to Tamsin. " Hit me." She said.

" Well, look on the bright side. At least you have a loving grandfather, a caring wolf, a loyal human pet, and a smart, kick ass doctor."

" Yeah, and I will always have you." Bo smiled to her, and downed her second drink.

Tamsin didn't say anything. She poured Bo another drink.

Both of them were just sitting on the couch and drinking, without saying anything.

" Why do you like vodka so much? It's just too strong." Bo asked after she had finally lost count of how many drinks she had. She rarely drank vodka. It was too strong for her and she had them too fast. She felt a little dizzy.

" Exactly, because it's strong." Tamsin said. She looked down at the floor, with her elbows on her knees and her drink in her hand. She paused for a while, then said:" It's sort of Valkyries' thing, you know. We are drawn to strong stuff."

" You mean like my father?"

Tamsin downed her drink. She hesitated for a moment, then she said:" No, I mean you."

Bo raised her head and gazed into the Valkyrie's blue eyes. She was startled by her answer. It was the first time that Tamsin had answered her question in the most straightforward way. It reminded her the kisses the blonde had laid above her heart, almost every night.

Bo finally had her glass put down on the floor. She felt the heat burning through her body and her heart. She didn't know what it was. She couldn't even think straight.

She slowly leaned over and laid her lips on Tamsin's. She hesitated before their lips actually met, afraid that she might scare the Valkyrie away. But the Valkyrie just closed her eyes and waited for her.

Eventually their lips met. Bo could taste Tamsin's sweet, soft lips, with the burning sensation of vodka. It was so strong that she had to pull back for a little. Then she leaned over and kissed her again.

They had kissed many times before, either unconsciously or consciously, but none of those kisses were as soft and intimate as this one. There was too much affection in it, that both of them were almost too scared to continue, but neither of them knew what else to do, so they just instinctively followed the kiss, without thinking about to where it would lead them.

Bo pulled back a little, looking at the blonde, with her hands caressing her face. She gaze into those beautiful blue eyes. Then she looked at her half open lips. She inhaled and pressed her lips on hers again, as if she couldn't get enough of them.

When their tongue touched, Tamsin had finally dropped the drink in her hand. The glass fell on the floor and the drink was spilled.

" You owe me a drink..." Tamsin murmured during their kiss.

" I have something better..." Bo said when she pulled Tamsin up from the couch.

They move upstairs while they were kissing.

Bo pinned Tamsin to the bed. She lifted the Valkyrie's shirt up, and looked at the bullet wound on her. It had healed long time ago, only a pinkish scar was left on her skin. It was the only blemish on her fair, smooth skin.

Bo lowered her head, and laid a kiss on it.

" Tamsin, you stupid, stupid girl..." Bo murmured during the kiss.

" What-Are you fucking drunk?" Tamsin narrowed her eyes and raised herself to look at Bo. She felt that Bo was a little bit off.

" Maybe..." Bo chuckled and pulled off the blonde's jeans together with her underwear.

Bo pulled Tamsin to the edge of the bed and stood between Tamsin's legs. She feathered her core with her finger, giving the blonde a kiss on her lips again. She felt how wet the Valkyrie had already got, and she kissed her harder.

Then Bo kneeled on the floor. She started to lick Tamsin's core.

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed. She bit her lips hard so she wouldn't scream. She could even feel the alcohol on the succubus's lips. It blazed her core, turning her on like crazy. She reached her hand out to grab the bed pole. Her other hand pushed Bo closer to her core unconsciously.

Bo pushed her fingers in. The blonde gasped hard and jerked herself up from the bed.

" Damn it! Slow down, Bo..." Tamsin screamed. The succubus apparently was out of control of her power. The charms just flew out from every inch of her skin like hurricane. Tamsin could hardly breathe. She couldn't even tell if the pleasure was coming from the succubus charm, or the sex, but the it drowned her so fast. Seconds later, she couldn't even talk anymore.

Charm flew right through her from the fingers inside her. The only thing she could do was gasping and trembling. The orgasm hit her so hard, that she almost blacked out.

" Told you I'll give you something better..." Bo chuckled. She curled her fingers inside the blonde again and stood up to kiss her on her lips.

" Shit! Fuck!" Tamsin barely finished her curse before the second waves of orgasms got to her.

" I am... I am fucking you..." Bo giggled as she thrust the Valkyrie as hard as she could.

" Stop it, shit! Stop it Bo! No more...I fucking can't..." Tamsin pulled herself up and dug her finger nails into Bo's back. She screamed loudly with her hip grinding on Bo's palm.

Bo had finally sobered up by feeding off the Valkyrie. She saw the unconsciousness in Tamsin's eyes, as if she had just died in the extreme ecstasy. She kissed her lightly, and slowed down to let her fall.

Tamsin couldn't move for a while. She just lied there gasping, with her hands on her face.

Bo giggled. She crawled to her side and held her to her chest.

Tamsin laughed too, after she had finally caught her breath.

" No more vodka for you ever again, fuck!" She murmured and held the succubus to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was the last day of the month. Bo was going to see her father after midnight. She decided to visit her mother again before she left.

Tamsin wanted to go with her, but she just had this bad feeling about Bo's deal. She thought it was probably better for her to speak to Trick again, so she went to the Dal.

" Got something on your mind?" Trick poured her a drink.

" Just the deal Bo made with her father. It just doesn't feel right."

" No it certainly does not. It has to be something about Bo."

" You know." Tamsin looked at Trick, then she looked down at her shot glass, as if she didn't know if she should say it. She eventually continued:" We went to see Bo's mother the other day."

" Aife? They found her? Where?"

" In a...medical facility. She's fine, just unstable. She mumbled about Bo's father's plan for her, he's evil blah blah blah." Tamsin said.

Trick sighed, but he didn't say anything.

" Oh, and apparently it was her father who kept her mother as his prisoner after the great fae war."

" I'm not really surprised. I've always suspected that the person who caged her was Bo's father." Trick said in a sad voice.

" Why did he keep her as a prisoner anyway? I thought Aife was handed to the dark, but Bo's father was not exactly a fae in the first place, let along he would do anything for the dark side."

" I don't know. The time around the end of the great fae war, everything was just a chaos, just like the time around Ragnarok. Everyone was seeking for someone to rely on or somewhere safe. Not that I am trying to make myself sound less guilty, 'cause I am not, but Aife had done some really bad things back then, and pissed off a lot of people on both sides. I knew she was imprisoned, I tried to help, but I couldn't locate her..."

" Well, if she had done something to piss Bo's father off, he would have killed her, or worse for sure. But why would he have a child with her?"

" If she didn't do anything to piss him off, why would he hold her prisoner in the first place?" Trick said, " Did she say anything else?"

" Not much, mostly just random mumbling. Well something kinda doesn't make sense to me though. She said all he wanted was Bo."

" She said that?"

" Yeah. Although, what is that supposed to mean? Her father wanted a daughter?"

" Maybe she is talking about Bo's power."

Tamsin downed a drink. She thought about what Trick had just said, then she suddenly realized something. " Wait a minute, if all her father wanted was her power, that would mean her father chose her mother to mate deliberately, because he wanted a baby who has the power over the living and the dead. So he kept her as his prisoner on purpose?"

" But why? Why is this so important to him? I mean, yes, it is sick, very sick, but why?"

" I don't know. I don't even know why he wants to find Mimir's well. I mean, yes, if he drink from that well, he will know anything that Odin once knew. But with all the old Gods gone and the power he has, he was practically the God now. Why would he want to drink the water from the well anyway?"

" Some people are just obsessed with certain things, I guess." Trick said, " As powerful as he is, becoming someone like Odin must be very tempting for him. And it's a great accomplishment if he gets to drink the water from the well. Think about it, even a God as powerful as Odin sought for it."

" That sounds like him. He calls himself the wanderer. He always wears a hat and hold a walking stick. I guess he worships Odin like his number one fan. Basically, he wants to become Odin."

" Still, what is Bo's role in all this? "

" I don't know. I need to go home now. I told Bo I would be home before she leaves for Helheim. She's leaving after midnight."

" I'll go with you."

* * *

Bo was packing when they got home. Tamsin hugged her. Bo smiled to her and hugged her back.

" I'll be fine, I promise." Bo whispered to her.

" Just...don't trust your father." Tamsin couldn't find anything else to say. There were so many thing that she wanted to say to Bo right now, but she just couldn't get them out. She offered to go with Bo, but Bo refused. She knew that it was because Bo wanted to protect her, which ached her heart.

Trick nodded to Bo. He knew that it was dangerous, but he also knew that there was no way anyone could change Bo's decision right now, so the best thing he could do right now was to wish her good luck.

With a drop of her blood shed on the locket, Bo disappeared in the black smoke.

Tamsin took a deep breath and sat the bed. She felt heavy hearted.

Then she heard Bo's phone ringing. She looked at the caller id. It was Lauren.

Tamsin had to pick it up before it raised any suspicion for Trick.

" Where is Bo?" Lauren was surprised that it was Tamsin who answered the phone.

" She had too...take care of something. Can you call later?" Tamsin tried to make Lauren end the call before Trick figured out who it was.

" Just want to let Bo know that her mother disappeared."

" What? Disappeared how?"

" Probably charmed some nurse and walked out the front door, my guess."

" When did this happen? I thought Bo went to your place today to visit her. How come she didn't say anything?" Tamsin had to lowered her voice and walked out the bedroom away from Trick.

" Not long after she left, he mother was gone."

" Oh, shit! Then it must be something they talked about. Did Bo tell her anything?"

" I listened to the recordings. She told her mother that she's gonna be gone for few days, but not to worry. Then her mother talked about the usual stuff, flesh and blood, one and only, darkness, evil..."

Something had occurred to Tamsin's mind. It was like a spark, or a glitter. It was gone before she could even grasp.

" Look, I'll tell Bo when she comes back. I'll ask someone in my department to help locate Aife. I got to go." Tamsin hung up the phone.

She sat back on the bed, frowning. She thought she had an idea while talking to Lauren, but she couldn't figure it out.

" Something on your mind?" Trick asked.

" I don't know...there is just something Aife said..." Tamsin murmured, " Flesh and blood, one and only, darkness, evil... What does Bo's father really want?"

" To become a God, of course technically he will always be a demi-god. But by drinking the water from the well, he would achieve something that only Odin had achieved before, by sacrificing one of his eyes..."

" Wait, what did you say?" Suddenly Tamsin raised her head to look at Trick.

" I said by drinking the water, he would achieve something that only Odin had achieved, by sacrificing one of his eyes..."

" By sacrificing his eye! His eye is his flesh and blood!" Tamsin said with her eyes wide open, " Oh, shit! Oh shit! Oh fuck!"

" What? What is it you are trying to say, Tamsin?"

" We've been thinking it all wrong, Trick! It's not about the journey to the well, it's never about the journey to the well! It's about exchanging for the drink!"

" You confused me."

" You said before, even a God as powerful as Odin had to sacrifice one of his eyes to exchange for the drink. What would a demi-god sacrifice so the well could grant him the same drink?"

" Oh no! You are not seriously thinking..."

" Yes! I am! Shit! Oh shit! That's why her mother kept talking about her being his flesh and blood, the one and the only. That's why all he wanted was her! Bo is the one and the only flesh and blood of him, and she holds great power inside her. She is the sacrifice, Trick. That's why it has to be her!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

" Oh. This is...this is not happening!" Trick said, " How could I let this happen under my watch!"

" I should have never let her make the deal with her father! Shit! Shit! It's all my fucking fault! She did this only because of me!" Tamsin said as she slammed her fist on the wall.

" Calm down, Tamsin. We need a plan. We need to find her."

" Yeah, we do. I'm gonna go to Jotunheim and get her back."

" What? You can't be serious! You can't take the giants in your condition right now."

" I'll have to."

" Then call Dyson. You'll need some help."

" Is that really necessary to send someone else on a suicide mission?"

" It's not a suicide mission, Tamsin, and you definitely need help."

" Ok, ok." Tamsin texted Dyson. She could feel her hands trembling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She thought about Bo. She thought about everything happened between them, every kiss, every touch, every smirk, every frown. She knew Bo made that deal with her father solely for her. That thought had warmed her for countless times in the past few weeks. It was the best time in her life. It was the best time in any of her many lives. She got to lie beside her. She got to hold her in her arms. She got to rest her head on her chest.

Every day she had been with Bo, was a day stolen from the hands of the fate.

Bo got into this mess, because she promised she would save her life. Now it was her turn to save Bo's, no matter what it would take.

* * *

Dyson came over really fast after he got Tamsin's text.

" What happened to Bo?" Dyson looked at Tamsin. Then he turned to Trick, confused.

" Long story short. Bo is in danger, we need to go find her." Tamsin said.

" Ok. Where?"

" She is in Jotunheim with her father. They are probably on their way to the Mimir's well right now."

" Jotunheim? Giants?" Dyson paused. Then he said:" We'll need some gear then."

" Take anything you need from my weapon collection." Trick said, " But we have to hurry. How long does it take to get to the well?"

" Bo and her father probably started from Helheim. He's probably gonna use the spear to open the passage way. I don't know where the entrance is going be, but the well is in the center part of Jotunheim, so I would say it will take them almost a day to get there, give or take." Tamsin said, " Me and Dyson will go through the back door from our world. It's a little bit closer, hopefully we'll make it in time."

" Well, then we really need to hurry." Dyson said.

" How about you two go to Trick's place. I'll go get some...Valkyrie supply. I'll meet you two at the Dal in thirty minutes. Just pick something for me, Dyson. Any weapon works for me."

" Ok. See you in half an hour then."

* * *

Tamsin went to get some shots. She knew that every the shots burnt her energy a lot faster than normal, but she just couldn't care less.

Dyson and Trick were waiting for her at the door of the Dal when Tamsin drove by.

" Ok, let's go." Tamsin said to Dyson. Dyson threw few bags on the back seat of her car and hopped on the passenger seat.

They didn't even bother to say goodbye to Trick and Tamsin slammed down the gas pedal.

" So, why suddenly care about Bo so much. Last time I checked, you said you hated her."

" Shit! Not now! Not now, wolf boy."

" What kind of danger is Bo in right now?"

" Some really serious shit..." Tamsin made a turn, almost threw both of them out of the car.

" If I'm gonna die rescuing her, at least I have the right to know what I'm in."

" Alright, alright! Bo made a deal with her father and now she's in serious danger. We think that her father is going to sacrifice her for a drink from Mimir's well."

" Ok, why the hell did she make that deal in the first place?"

" She made it for me, shit! She made the deal for me! She didn't know about the sacrifice thing, but I guess even if she did, she'd still make the deal." Tamsin let out a deep breath and said.

" That's Bo." Dyson smiled, " She just can't help offering her helping hand."

" Yeah, she just can't help it. Fuck!" Tamsin said.

Dyson observed the look on Tamsin's face. " Are you two...?"

" No we are not." Tamsin said, " One more word on the relationship of me and Bo, I'm gonna kick you out right here right now."

" Ok, ok." Dyson said, " How far are we anyway? I've heard about the back door to Jotunheim. Never been there though."

" We'll be there soon. Then we'll have to go on foot."

* * *

Bo and her father walked in the endless darkness for hours already. Although not afraid, She still felt uncomfortable being in the dark like this. She tried hard not to think about all those floating faces around her.

Bo hated the foggy air around her. She hated the uneven ground. She hated the coldness and the darkness. She felt something heavy on her heart, like she knew for sure there was not going to be anything nice anymore.

But the thing she hated most right now was that she had to walk on foot with her father, who was as quiet as a dead man.

She felt like she was walking with a corpse.

" So, are we going to have some father-daughter talks during our journey of walking in the endless darkness?" Bo finally had asked her father.

Her father stopped in front of her when he heard her question. Then he laughed with a low voice. Bo could hear the humming noise around them.

" Yes, of course. Anything for my Isabeau. What do you want to talk about?" He said.

" Say, maybe you could tell me things like...how you met my mother? I mean..." Bo almost tripped. She stopped to gasp some air, then she continued," I mean, I don't really know you two that well. Why didn't you come to me earlier? "

" I have certain things that I need to take care of first."

" So...I've heard...that you kept my mother as your prisoner for years." Bo carefully picked the words. She didn't want to use words like _torture_, or _caged_, or _rape_. For some reason, she didn't want to provoke this man. He had been nice and polite to her, since the first time they met, but Bo just didn't like him. She didn't like him at all, especially after she found out Aife was kept prisoner by him, but like staring at a rattle snake in a tank, Bo would never remove the lid.

" I didn't, my child. Your mother kept herself as my prisoner for years."

" That doesn't even make any sense."

" It started with me having her as my prisoner, yes. But she stayed."

" You tortured her too much that she started to love you eventually?"

" I wouldn't call it_ love_." Her father said, ignoring the torture part, " Aife is...special. She resented me, but at the same time, she desired me. She hated me, but she also adored me. She actually tried to kill me several times, not that she could ever succeed, but she missed my heart on purpose every single time."

" Not that I am judging... but that sounds a little...fucked up."

" Hate is a relative thing, my child. Like dark and light, like pleasure and pain. One thing doesn't exist without the other."

" Huh?" Bo was confused. She picked up her paces so she could catch up with her father.

" So, why did you have to have someone to deliver me? Why can't you just come to me?" Bo started a new topic.

" I can't exactly come to you. Your mother hid you from me. I didn't know where you were. I have to send someone out to look for you."

" Why did my mother hide me from you?"

" Aife is... her mind sometimes gives her illusions. She thought I was going to hurt you, so she stole you from me and gave you away." Her father held her wrist, " Come, we must hurry."

" You killed Tamsin's mentor, to force her to deliver me to you, didn't you?" Finally Bo had let this question out from her chest. She didn't want to confront him with this, but she knew she had to.

" There are certain things I have to do, in order to make things work." The man said in a very calm, peaceful voice, as if he was talking about the weather instead of killing someone.

" So in order to have her to deliver me, you had to kill someone to manipulate her?"

" Don't blame yourself. If the Valkyrie didn't fail to do her job, her mentor would still be alive."

" It's not her fault!" Bo said, "You shouldn't have done that in the first place!"

" You care too much, Isabeau. One day you will regret it."

" Oh yeah? At least I won't be some cold stone hearted, cruel...person like you." Bo wanted to use the word _asshole_, but she swallowed it back.

" Caring is a weakness."

" So you don't care about anyone..." Bo said, " Whatever, why did I even ask. Let's just go to this stupid well, and give me the spear."

She heard her father laughed quietly. Bo felt like they had walked for a whole day now. She felt exhausted, and tired. She missed the warm hands and soft kisses.

" Where exactly are we going? Why can't we take a car and drive or something?"

" We are going to the edge of Helheim. Then I'm going to open the passage way to Jotunheim. We can't drive, Isabeau, we are not supposed to. We have to walk. It's a journey of the wanderers."

" Right, the wanderer. Why call yourself that? You wander a lot?"

" Because Odin called himself that too." The man said, " And yes, I'm always on my way to something."

" Yeah. Why do you want to drink from the well anyway? What's so good to know everything?"

" Because that's the only thing that distinguishes a God from a mortal, my child."

" What's so great to be a God. I heard even Odin died in the doom day."

But her father didn't answer her. He stopped in front of Bo. Bo almost hit her nose into his back.

" We are here. The edge of my realm." Bo's father said in a low voice. Then he took the spear in his hand.

He stood there for a while. The emitting light from the runic carvings on the spear drew his silhouette in the darkness. Bo saw his lips moving lightly.

Then her father pulled his arm back and threw the spear to the horizon.

The spear flew to the edge of the world like a shooting star. Sparks fell from its tail, lighting up the darkness.

Like a lightning striking tearing up the sky, Bo saw a bright light in front of her. She thought she heard thunder roaring in the air.

Then she saw something. It was like a vague image in a broken mirror.

She smelt something. The wet, foggy air, different from the air that was around her right now, because she could smell the dirt, the grass and the sun.

" Come with me." Her father grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Like going into a bubbly bath with clothes on, Bo found herself traveling through something. Or something traveled through her.

But eventually she saw herself standing in a place full of grass, wind, sunshine and fog.

" Welcome to Jotunheim, Isabeau. Now, let's go find the well."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

" This is the back door to Jotunheim?" Dyson spit out the water in his mouth, " I didn't recall you told me it's a sewer."

" It's not a sewer. Just flooded ever since the doomsday." Tamsin frowned at him.

" So let me repeat what you have just told me. Bo's father is trying to use her as his sacrifice but Bo didn't know that. He is a demi-god, so we can't defeat him, but we need to save Bo. Then how are we supposed to get Bo?"

" Same way you do for all the other rescue mission, grab her and run." Tamsin said.

" How can we possibly run away from someone we can't defeat?"

" We'll have to improvise I guess." Tamsin bit her bottom lip and said, " If we do find her on time, I'll buy you two some time."

" Then what about you?" Dyson felt something was wrong.

" I'll figure something out after you and Bo are safe." Tamsin said, " Enough for the talk, we need to hurry."

The passage was dark, damp and dirty. They walked in the chest high water for hours. All they could hear was the sound they made walking in the water, and some dripping sound from somewhere they couldn't see.

Dyson suddenly grabbed Tamsin's arm and stopped her. He turned to Tamsin and put his index finger on his lips. Tamsin stared at him confused, but she instinctively drew her sword out in her right hand and prepared to fight.

" Someone's over there." Dyson pointed to somewhere that was totally dark.

" Giants?" Tamsin whispered back.

" No. Looks like a woman. She's not moving." Dyson's eyes flashed gold and walked slowly towards the target. Tamsin followed him closely.

When it was close enough for Tamsin to see who Dyson was talking about, she realized that it was a woman, with dark hair and pale skin. She was sitting on a rock, with her lower body soaking in the water. She was not moving.

Dyson checked her pulse. " She's still alive." He said. He raised the woman's head. Both him and Tamsin were startled.

" Aife?!" They both called her name at the same time.

Aife looked unconscious. Dyson leaned over closely and tapped on her face, trying to wake her up. Just when his hands touched her face, Aife open her eyes wide. She grabbed Dyson's neck and sucked the energy out from him. Dyson growled.

" Wow, can't believed you just kissed your ex's mother." Tamsin smirked.

Dyson stared at her and growled again. Tamsin shrugged.

Seconds later, Aife woke up. She looked at Dyson, then she looked at Tamsin.

" You...the wolf. I gave you up to save my daughter...and you...the Valkyrie who was with my daughter..."

" Aife, look at me." Dyson grabbed her shoulder, " Why are you here?"

" To save...to save.. my daughter... Bo is my daughter. Bo is_ my_ daughter."

" Yeah, yeah, we are all here to save Bo." Tamsin said, " But we really need to move!"

" Come on." Dyson pulled Aife up and let her walk with them.

As much bewildered as Aife was right now, apparently she could still walk fine. She followed Dyson and Tamsin, mumbling something all the way.

" What's she saying?" Dyson asked. He heard her talking about _light shed in hell_, _flesh and blood_, _life kills dead, love, hate._

" No fucking idea. She mumbles a lot." Tamsin said.

Dyson raised his head and looked at in front of him. He sniffed. He could smell the grass, the sunlight and the fog. " Look, I think I see the light." He said to Tamsin, " It must be the exit."

They quickened their paces and eventually they were at the exit of the back door passage.

They saw green grass and tall trees. It was drizzling lightly, yet the sunshine went through part of the clouds and shined on the ground, leaving slight gray shadows of the trees.

" We're here." Tamsin looked around, " It's Jotunheim. Watch out for giants."

" Will do." Dyson drew his sword out in his hand and nodded to Tamsin.

Aife saw them both with weapon in their hands, she drew out a dagger from her boot side in her hand too. The dagger shined in the sunlight, as if it was made of pure white snow.

" Ok this is getting ridiculous." Tamsin said to Aife, " Maybe you should just stay here. We'll go get Bo."

Aife shook her head. She looked at her dagger, then she said:" Not... for giants. It's for him...it's for the evil man."

" You are not possibly thinking about killing him with this!" Tamsin said, " It's not gonna work, he's a demi-god, not a vampire. You can't kill him with a silver dagger. "

But Aife was not listening to her. She walked in circles and hummed, then she looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyes. She was singing.

_Silver blade in sunlight drenched;  
In hell does shed its light.  
Force from life, to strike at death;  
'Tis life that kills the dead._

At first, Tamsin and Dyson were startled. They couldn't figure out what Aife was singing about, but she kept repeating the same words again and again. Eventually they both grasped the words.

" Did you hear what she was singing?" Dyson said.

" I heard strike at death, life that kills the dead..." Tamsin said, " Wait, is she talking about killing Bo's father?"

" Well she certainly said something about silver blade, which she has in her hand. What is light shed in hell?"

" No idea." Tamsin grabbed Aife's wrist and stared into her eyes. " Hey, Aife, focus, we need to save Bo."

" Bo, yes, I know her, Bo is my daughter." Aife smiled.

"Shit! Don't go into the insane state right now lady!" Tamsin shook her shoulder, " Look at me. Bo is in serious danger. She is with her father. We need to save her. Do you know how?"

" It takes a living to kill a dead... takes a living to kill a dead...You stayed in the darkness for too long, that the sunlight can kill you... A dagger in pure silver..." Aife started to hum again.

" Listen to me! Shit! We don't have much time here. Either you tell us how to save Bo, or you shut the fuck up and let's go!"

Aife looked at Tamsin. She was a little scared. She looked like a child who had just broken her mother's favorite vase. Then she suddenly giggled, as if nothing had happened. She ran in circles again. Then she stopped and whispered to Tamsin," Can you keep a secret?"

" Fuck me! Sure. What is it?"

" I went to see the Norn." Aife put her arms around Tamsin's neck and whispered to her, " She told me: _Silver blade in sunlight drenched; In hell does shed its light. Force from life, to strike at death; 'Tis life that kills the dead._" Aife whispered.

" Ok, there's silver blade, but what is the light shed in hell?"

" The Norn told me, there's sunlight shed in hell today..." Aife said, " Shhhhhh, don't tell anyone, or the evil man will find out."

" Ok, ok, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Tamsin looked at Dyson and said, " If she really went to the Norn, that is probably real. But how could it possible to have sunlight in hell?"

" She said the Norn told her there was sunlight shed in hell today." Dyson frowned. Then suddenly something occurred to him. " You said Bo's father opened the passage between Helheim and Jotunheim, then the sunlight from Jotunheim must have shined through the passage. That's where to find the sunlight in hell!"

" Shit! Call me crazy, but maybe that's the only way to save Bo. But how can..."

Dyson stopped Tamsin and said:" Someone's coming."

At the same time, Tamsin heard something. It was like someone was passing through the woods near them, and it was getting closer.

They prepared to strike, but the thing coming out from the woods startle them.

It was a herd of white horses. They looked much bigger than normal horses. They were pure white, almost too pure to be true. They looked at Dyson, Tamsin and Aife curiously, then they started to chew the grass.

" I can't believe this! Those are the Valkyries' battle horses!" Tamsin sounded both shocked and excited, " Damn! They must have somehow fled here from the stables in Valhalla before Ragnarok or something."

She curled her thumb and her index finger in her mouth and blew a whistle. The horses heard it. They ran to her like pets to their owner. Frost and snow fell from their tails when they were running.

" We need to..." Dyson tried to say something, but before they finished, they all heard something coming towards them again.

" More horses?" Tamsin whispered to Dyson.

" No, something much bigger..."

Something loud, noisy and fast.

Seconds later, half dozen of giants ran out from the wood. They were holding mauls in their hands. They stared at them, with a pissed look on their face.

" Tamsin! We got to go now! If what Aife said was true, we need to travel to Helheim to get the sunlight." Dyson got on one of the horses and pulled Aife up in front of him.

" There's no fucking way we can get back in time." Tamsin said, " Just go with Aife. I'll go find Bo and buy you two some time."

" You are not possibly thinking about fighting them off on your own, are you?"

" Oh, you have no idea, wolfboy." Tamsin took the shots out from her pocket. She mounted a horse and held the sword tightly in her hand.

" Just go, Dyson. I'll go find Bo." Tamsin said, " Back trace her scent, that must be the passage to Helheim."

" Tamsin, don't do anything stupid..."

" Fuck! Just go!" Tamsin leaped her horse and stood between them and the giants. She heard Dyson's horse running. She injected herself two shots in a row.

She felt the energy bursting into her veins, like the battles in the ancient time had charged her. It was so strong, that she almost blacked out.

She smirked as she stared at the giant who was charging closer.

" Bring it on, bitches!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tamsin felt something on her face. Something warm, and sticky.

Suddenly things ran through her mind. She gripped her sword hard and opened her eyes, preparing to fight.

She found herself lying on the grass, with six dead giants lying around her. She sat up and gasped. Then she realized that it was the horse that was licking her face. She smiled and caressed the horse.

She couldn't remember how she defeated the giants, before she blacked out from going full Valkyrie. According to the wounds on the bodies and the whole mess in the area, she knew it was probably a really rough fight. Shards of memories flashed through her mind, how she thrust her sword into the giants, how she decapitated one of them, how she got knocked down on the ground.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Locks of hair fell on her lap. She took a deep breath and stood up. She jumped on the horse and looked around.

It was already dusk. The sun had sunk to the other side of the world. She could see the moon coming out. She didn't know if Dyson and Aife had made their way to Helheim in time, but she knew she had to hurry to find Bo.

" Come on, let's go." She whisperer to the horse and the horse dashed out.

Tamsin could feel the coldness piercing through her skin. She felt tired, like she just wanted to lie down and close her eyes. She knew she had burnt too much power, that she could even feel the soreness in every inch of her body. She had to grasp the rein hard, to stop herself from trembling.

She didn't know how much time she had left, but she knew she had to find Bo before everything was too late.

She had ridden horses for so many times in her past lives, that sometimes she thought the horse was a part of her. She saw the woods, the sky and everything flew behind her, like a rapid river.

" Just like old times..." Tamsin murmured to the horse, " Just like old times..."

She knew that it might be the last time for her to ride a horse, yet there was nothing she could hope for, but to ask the horse to go faster and to guide her to the one person and the only she held the dearest to her heart.

* * *

After a day's walk, Bo had finally stopped at some place, with her father beside her. She felt that if she walked for one more step, she would just crash on the ground.

It was already dark. The moonlight shined down, casting shadows everywhere.

Mimir's well was just in front of them. A stream of clean water flew out in between some rocks. The water looked so clear underneath the moonlight, as if it was liquid crystal.

" Ok. Here's your well. Deal done, done deal." Bo said, " I honestly don't know why you have to ask me to walk you all the way here. We didn't even fight an enemies."

" Because the giants know what they are dealing with, and they fear me, dear."

" You don't even need me to find the way, because apparently you know the way here."

" Because I've been here before, multiple times."

" What? Then why the hell do you need me to help you finding the well?"

Her father smiled, but he didn't answer her question.

" Whatever." Bo rolled her eyes at him and said," Just give me the spear and you can enjoy your drink." Bo reached her hand out and opened her palm.

" Not so fast, Isabeau, not so fast. Come, sit down with me." Her father smiled and sat down beside the well.

" Ok, five minutes then. Just for the record, I didn't agree on this." Bo sat down with him and watched the spring.

" Do you know about the story of Odin and the Mimir's well?"

" Yeah, sure. He came to the well, and gave up one of his eyes to exchange for a drink." Bo said. Then suddenly something occurred to her. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her father. " Are you going to give up one of your eyes too?"

Her father laughed. " No, my dear, of course not." He said, " That was Odin's price. I'm not that powerful. The well will need something much more powerful than one of my eyes for the drink."

" What is it? One of your arm? Leg?" Bo was confused.

Her father grinned at her. It had made Bo very uncomfortable suddenly. He reached his hand out and grabbed Bo's wrist tight.

" It's you, my dear. It's you." He said.

Bo was shocked. For a moment she was just standing there, without thinking of anything. Then she finally had realized what her father was saying. She gasped and started to struggle.

" What the fuck! You are going to sacrifice me?" Bo struggled, " Let go of me!"

" Don't fight back, Isabeau. It's glorified for you to be my sacrifice, so I can become a God. Your sacrifice will be remembered." Her father pulled out a dagger.

" No! You are just crazy!"

" I am just motivated, Isabeau, just motivated."

" You swore to the Gungnir, that you wouldn't harm anyone, or bring the boom day to the world! You can't do this! I'm your daughter, aren't I!"

" Yes, I did, but what I said was, I wouldn't use the knowledge granted by the well to bring harm to anyone, or the world. I haven't got the knowledge yet, my dear."

" You lied to me? You fucking lied to me?"

" I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the truth." Her father pulled out a dagger, " Don't struggle, Isabeau. Anything you swore to the spear can not be changed."

" What I swore to the spear was that I would help you finding the fucking well. I didn't agree on the sacrifice part!"

" Ahhh... my bad..." Her father's face was distorted for a moment. He drew his hand back, with the dagger in his hand. He stood there and said:" The sacrifice to the well must be made voluntarily."

" Well there you go. I'm not going to agree on that ever! And you can't kill me, because you said it yourself, the sacrifice must be made willingly."

Her father stood there for a while, then he laughed. He said," Except that you will, my child."

" You are totally crazy. I'm out of here."

" Your Valkyrie is dying, Isabeau. "

" Well I'm not gonna make any deals with you for sure! I'll find another way for her."

" There is no other way, my child. The tree died, the Gungnir is her only hope."

" Oh fuck you! There is always a way. They told me the tree was the only way before too. There is always another way!"

" There certainly could be another way. After all, the world is just so amazingly undetermined. However, my child, your Valkyrie does not have much time left." Her father grinned to her.

" I'll find another way for her, before her time is up."

Her father laughed. " She only has days left. Unless you can find another way in one or two days, the Gungnir is your only help."

" Then I'm gonna defeat you to get the damn spear!" Bo drew her dagger out in her hand. She charged her father. To her surprised, her father just stood there, with a smile on his face.

Bo thrust him with the dagger, but her father was still smiling, as if nothing had just happened.

" Isabeau, you can't kill me even if you tried really hard. You can't kill a demi-god by a dagger."

Bo pulled the dagger out. There was no blood on it, and there was no wound on her father's chest.

" Ok, then, I'm gonna do it my way." Bo threw away the dagger in her hand. Her eyes flashed blue. She tried to drew Chi from her father as she did before, but nothing happened either.

Her father laughed in a low voice. He tucked his finger into his collar and pulled something out.

It was a koushang.

" I'm sorry, Isabeau. Being with your mother for centuries, it has become my daily pendent. Just say yes, my child, and your Valkyrie can go to Valhalla in time. She probably has a day or two left, at most, assuming she doesn't burn any of her power-"

" Don't fucking listen to him! Not a single word!" A voice came from far away, and it was getting closer in seconds.

Bo saw something flying towards her, like a lightning, or a shooting star. A pure white horse dashed towards her and stopped right between her and her father. Frost and snow were still falling from the horse tail.

" Tamsin?" Bo raised her head. Before she could react, the Valkyrie pulled her up on the horse and grabbed her waist tight with one hand.

" Thank Gods you are still alive! Let's go!" Tamsin said to her.

" Valkyrie, this is the second time you disobeyed me." Bo's father said. Anger cumulated in his voice.

" Oh yeah? Deal with that!"

" You, of all the people, should know clearly why no one should ever betray me!" Bo's father reached his hand out. His eyes flashed to pure dark. Bo suddenly felt something heavy on her chest, as if her life was leaving her body.

Tamsin injected herself with all the shot she had left. She stared at Bo's father and revealed her true face. " Let's see who wins, an enhanced Valkyrie or a demi-god, shall we?" She said.

" Tamsin, no! You can't use your power..." Bo grabbed her hand.

But it was too late, Tamsin had already used the intimidation on Bo's father. He didn't fell unconscious, but he was distracted. The heavy feeling on Bo's chest immediately disappeared.

Tamsin kicked the belly of the horse and the horse just dashed out like a silver arrow. Seconds later they were running further away from Bo's father.

" Listen to me, Bo. Don't look back, don't stop, don't ever stop. Just run straight back and find Trick." Tamsin whispered to Bo on the horse.

" What-?"

" Your mother went to see the Norn. There might be a way to kill your father..."

" What...my mother went to see the Norn? She's here too?"

" Yeah...it might take some time, so just go back and wait... you'll be -"

Suddenly Tamsin's stopped talking. Bo turned back and saw the Valkyrie had already passed out on her back.

" No! Tamsin, no!" Bo stopped the horse and got off. She pulled Tamsin down, and let her rest her head on her knees.

" Wake up, Tamsin, wake up." Bo felt that her heart had just stopped. She couldn't stop thinking about what her father had just said. Tamsin only had a day or two left, even if she didn't use any power. That just terrified her like nothing did before.

" No! Tamsin, no! Wake up, wake up!" Bo cried out loud. Her own voice was the only thing she could hear in the silent night. She felt the pain running through her body like poison, killing her inch by inch, piece by piece.

Bo didn't know how long it took, but suddenly she felt the blonde moved. Tamsin coughed and moaned in pain. She turned her head around with her eyes closed.

Then she opened her eyes.

" What the hell, Bo...leave! Now!"

Bo couldn't speak. She was choking in tears.

" Bo, just go. Get on the horse, and leave... I'll be fine."

" No, you are not." Bo said, " What he said was true, wasn't it?"

" He's just bullshitting..."

" We agreed, no secrets, Tamsin. Is it true?" Bo said in a soft voice.

" Everybody dies someday, Bo." Tamsin left out a deep breath. She tried to stand up, but she just could feel her legs. She grabbed Bo's hand in hers. She smiled bitterly and continued," I was such a fool to think that I would be an exception. I've already lived for too long, Bo..."

" No, no, no! Don't you say that to me, Tamsin. You are not gonna die..."

" Bo, there are things you just can't change..."

" No, I promised you I will find a way to Valhalla for you."

" And you did. Bo, you did. You've done enough. You have done everything...everything you could for me...I..." Tamsin murmured. She closed her eyes and passed out again.

Bo closed her eyes and held Tamsin tightly to her chest. She could feel the coldness on the Valkyrie's skin, as if the life of hers was slowly flowing out from her body.

She raised her head, and looked at the sky. The moon was looking at her too, with a cold, pale glare, as if the moon itself was crying. Bo realized that there was one thing she could do. It was the only thing she could do for Tamsin right now. She knew she had to make a choice, either now or never.

" No, not everything." Bo whispered to Tamsin. She hopped on the horse and pulled Tamsin up in front of her.

" Come on, horse. Let's go." Bo turned the horse around, heading back to Mimir's well.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bo saw her father standing beside the well. He heard her, and turned around to look at her. A smile of confidence appeared on his face.

Bo got off the horse and stood in front of her father. If she could kill the man right now, she would, but she couldn't, so she just stared at him.

" Ahhh, I knew you would come back, my child." Her father grinned.

" Don't call me that! Don't call me that ever again!" Bo said.

" So, I take it you are ready for another deal?"

Bo was about to say something, but she heard an agonizing moan from the blonde on the back of the horse.

" Don't do this, Bo... don't..." Tamsin murmured. She gasped hard and finally managed to get off the horse. She fell on the ground. Bo ran to her and held her in her arms.

" It's gonna be ok.." Bo whispered to her.

" I will never...forgive you...if you trade your life for mine..." Tamsin looked at her, " Please, Bo, I'm begging you... "

Bo didn't say anything. She lowered her head and laid a kiss on the Valkyrie's lips. She could taste the coldness on her. She could smell the death.

Bo took a deep breath, and wiped her tears off her face. She laid the blonde gently on the ground, then she stood up to face her father again.

" Ahhh, so moving... You genuinely care about the Valkyrie. I didn't send the wrong person, after all."

" What are you talking about?"

" See, Isabeau, I've told you before. Caring too much is a weakness, and today you are going to regret it, because if you didn't care about her, you wouldn't have to trade your life for hers right now."

" I'd rather die a hundred times for her, than let her die in front of me."

" Impressive, but useless." Her father laughed, " You think it's some sort of big love? Two injured animals licking wounds for each other? Two lonely travelers trying to keep each other warm on a stormy night?"

" I don't suppose it's something you will ever understand." Bo said in a cold voice.

" Actually, I do understand. I wouldn't have sent a dying Valkyrie to you, if I didn't understand how she would fall for you, or how you would fall for her. See, she was meant to be my last bargaining chip, and there she is, right where she is supposed to be..."

" You set the whole thing up? You sent her to me because you wanted to use her to manipulate me?"

" I've told you before, there are things I have to do, in order to get things done. To answer your previous question, yes, I do understand the feelings between you two. I just can't agree. You are too weak, a waste of the great powers you hold." Her father said calmly. "Although, you would make a perfect sacrifice for me. I've been here multiple times, and have sacrificed a lot of powerful faes, but the well never granted me anything. Later, I realized that it has to be something of my flesh and my blood, something powerful. So, your mother and I had you." He laughed out loud. His voice echoed in the air.

" All you wanted was me. I'm your flesh and blood, the one and the only." Bo repeated what her mother had told her, only this time she had finally understood what those meant.

" When I heard about Aife's power, I knew she would be the perfect candidate, so I got her from the dark. Yes, I imprisoned her, but she fell for me. She fell for me so hard, that she couldn't even free herself from me anymore. You know, you are just like your mother, soft, weak, emotional, would do anything for love."

" At least we still have a beating heart." Bo sat down beside the Valkyrie, and laid her hands on her face. Tamsin was still breathing, but unconscious.

" My heart stopped beating a long time ago, and it's not a bad thing, Isabeau. Death is the strongest power you will ever have, because nothing can kill the dead."

" Even Gods have died, and you are just a mortal. One day you will die too." Bo said.

" When I finish my journey, even Gods will bow down before me! There will be no light or dark. There will only be me!" Her father growled, and the air hummed with him. This was the first time Bo had seen some true feelings revealed on her father's face, and it was arrogance and fury. They flashed through his eyes and disappeared.

Bo sighed. She said, " Enough of your bullshit. I've already heard too much. Let's get this over with. I agree to be your sacrifice, and you will send the Valkyrie to Valhalla in time. This time, no tricks."

" Deal." Her father smiled.

" You first, swear to the Gungnir, that the passage way to Valhalla will be opened for Tamsin so she will be reborn successfully."

" Fair enough." Her father took the spear out and said:" I swear to the Gungnir, that the passage for Tamsin the Valkyrie to Valhalla will be opened and she will get her rebirth successfully."

" No..." Tamsin opened her eyes again. She stared at Bo, with her hand gripping tightly on Bo's wrist, " Don't do this...don't do this to me, Bo...why would I even live without..."

" It's ok." Bo held her to her chest, " It's either you or me, I'd rather it be you, like you'd rather it be me."

Tamsin sighed. She wanted to stop Bo, but she couldn't even stop her hands from trembling. She closed her eyes and passed out again.

" Now, it's your turn, Isabeau. Swear to the Gungnir, that you will sacrifice yourself willingly for me, so the well will grant me the drink. Don't play any tricks, or the Valkyrie dies right here right now."

Bo stood up and walked to her father. She laid her right hand on the spear. Feeling the energy running through her, she closed her eyes. She had never really thought about death until this moment. It just seemed so far away from her before. She felt terrified when she found out that Tamsin was dying, but right now, knowing she would live, she just felt peace.

Bo opened her eyes again. Her father was looking at her.

" I swear to the Gungnir that I will-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because a wolf growl interrupted her. She and her father both turned around and looked at the further side of the woods next to the well.

A wolf dashed out from the woods, like a grey shadow. Bo knew it was Dyson. He charged her father. Her father dodged him and threw the spear to the wolf. It hit his shoulder. The wolf screamed and fell back on the ground. He changed his shape back, lying there with his shoulder bleeding.

Dyson growled to her father, but he couldn't move. The spear flew back to her father's hand like a bird.

" Ahhh, another loyal savior of yours. I'm so proud of you, Isabeau. You would have made a great leader, if you didn't care so much." Her father laughed.

" Oh screw you!" Bo ran to Dyson and checked his wound. Dyson smiled to her and told her it was ok. He was just overwhelmed by the power of the spear.

" I never understand you, Isabeau. You just care so much about the minor things. The wolf, the Valkyrie, and don't get me started on the human you dated and the human you live with. You lived your life without them before you knew them, and you were just fine. You don't need them."

" I don't expect you to understand anything you will never have." Bo sneered.

" I don't need to. Come, swear to the Gungnir..."

" Bo, don't do this..." Dyson said, " Tamsin would not agree to this."

" I never agreed on you sacrificing your life for me during the dawning. I never agreed on Tamsin taking a bullet for me." Bo said to him, " She'll live, and that's all I need."

" Bo, don't..." Dyson growled. He wanted to stand up and stop Bo, but he could hardly speak, let alone move.

" Come, my child, swear-"

" Why are you in such a hurry, Eohos?" A voice coming from the woods interrupted Bo's father.

Seconds later, someone walked out, with a horse walking behind her. It was Aife. She was wearing a loose patient gown and walking on her bare feet. She looked dirty, exhausted, but strangely, lucid and calm.

" Ah, Aife, what a surprise." Bo's father, Eohos smiled. " I wasn't expecting you today."

" Sometimes I get to surprise you once in a while, to keep things fresh." Aife smiled to him, and walked close to him.

" Years have passed, yet you still look the same." Eohos said in a low voice.

" You haven't changed a bit either." Aife was standing right in front of him. She laid a hand on his arm with an amorous look in her eyes, as if they were just long lost lovers.

" Mom, what are you doing?" Bo said. She never thought she would have the family reunion she had once dreamt of at this awkward moment. She didn't even know what to do.

Aife was not listening to her. She pulled herself closer to Eohos, and said," I'm here to witness the most important moment of your life, Eohos. I'm here to witness the most important moment of Bo's life too."

" Ahhh, how thoughtful or you. It will be a glorified death for Bo, will it not?" Eohos said.

Aife didn't answer him. She smiled. She reached a hand out and laid it on his chest. " Your heart is still dead..." Aife said.

" Yes, it is, as it ever will be." Eohos lowered his head to look at Aife.

" You stayed in the darkness for too long. One day you may get killed because of that, Eohos."

" Nonsense, how can you kill the dead? How can you kill a demi-god of death?" Eohos laughed.

" You will find out, soon." Aife suddenly pulled something out from under her gown and stabbed right into Eohos' chest.

" Ahhh... Can we quit playing this game now? You really haven't changed a bit after these many years. You know you can't kill me, even if you -" Eohos said it in a calm, playful voice, but he didn't finish his talk. His eyes went wide open. A scream escaped from his throat. He pushed Aife away and fell back. He pressed his hand on his chest and gasped hard.

" What...have you done! Aife, what have you done!" He squeezed the words out and coughed. By the look on his face, Bo knew he was suffering.

" I've told you before, one day I am going to kill you." Aife smiled, with tears in her eyes. She was gasping, as if she was in pain too.

" It's...it's impossible..." He looked at Aife, then he looked down on his chest. He saw a silver dagger on his chest, right through his heart. He felt that something was draining his power fast, but he couldn't stop it.

"_ Silver blade in sunlight drenched; In hell does shed its light. Force from life, to strike at death; 'Tis life that kills the dead_." Aife chuckled and sang in a low voice.

" What...what..." Eohos couldn't even complete his sentences.

" That's how to kill you, my love, that's how to kill a demi-god descendant from Hel." Aife unbuttoned her gown and exposed her chest in the moonlight. There was a bleeding wound on her chest, above her heart. She walked to Eohos and caressed his face. Eohos tried to push her away but he couldn't.

Seconds later, they both fell on the ground.

" Mom, mom, what happened?" Bo ran to Aife and held her head on her knees. She was just too shocked by everything happened to react.

" Bo...my daughter..." Aife smiled to her and laid her hand on her face. "Your father stayed in the darkness for too long, that the blood from the pumping heart of a living person could kill him, with the sunlight shed in hell and a silver dagger..." She said.

" Mom, stay with me, mom!" Bo cried. She tried to give her some Chi, but just like when she tried to give it to Tamsin, the Chi flew back to her.

" You can't save me, Bo. It's a destined death. It's my price to pay." Aife coughed. She coughed so hard that she could hardly speak.

" No, no! Mom, don't say that please!"

" It's can't be..." Eohos's voice came." There was no sunlight in Helheim, never..."

" The moment you opened the passage to Jotunheim, the sun shed its light in hell." Aife smiled to him and said, " It's fate, isn't it?"

" No..." Eohos gasped hard. Then he just went deadly quiet.

" I'm sorry Bo. I should have done this long time ago... I was just..." Aife cupped Bo's face to look at her closely, " When I had you, I knew I had to protect you, so I went to the Norn, in exchange for your safety away from your father, I would never see you again. But I did, then your father found you... Bo, I'm so sorry...I knew I had to fix this, so I went to the Norn again...this time, she told me how to kill your father... the price is...my life..."

Aife closed her eyes, with a hint of smile on her face. She and Eohos lied on the ground together, as if they were just sleeping. Aife was humming some song, in a low voice. A few minutes later, she went quiet.

Bo kneeled on the ground, sobbing for her mother's death. Tamsin was lying beside the horse, unconscious.

Dyson sat there. He couldn't move, but he had finally gained some strength back so he could talk freely.

" Bo, you need to take Tamsin to Valhalla right now." Dyson said, " I'll take care of the rest here. Just go!"

" Ok, ok." Hearing Tamsin's name, Bo raised her head as if she just woke up from a nightmare. She stood up and walked to the Valkyrie. She carried Tamsin over, and put her onto the horse and then picked up the Gungnir. She mounted the horse behind the Valkyrie. With her right hand holding reins, she held Tamsin in her other arm tight.

The horse dashed away, like a white lightning bolt it galloped towards the edge of Jotunheim.

" Stay with me, Tamsin, stay with me." Bo pressed her face on the blonde's and whispered to her. She could still feel a hint of her heartbeat, as if it was going to stop at any time.

She felt the moon and the star shed their light on her, just like the night breeze they embraced her. It was so quiet, and so beautiful, like no one had ever seen, or known. Bo held Tamsin to her chest tight, and rode as fast as she could.

She didn't know how long she had ridden, or how far she had traveled. The only thing she cared about right now, was the Valkyrie not to die.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tamsin opened her eyes. At first she couldn't think of anything. She blinked a few times, just to make sure she was not in a dream of any kind.

She slowly recalled everything. Then she remembered the last thing on her mind before she blacked out.

_Oh no, Bo was going to make a deal with her father!_ Tamsin immediately sat up and tried to grab her sword.

Then she realized that she was not in Jotunheim anymore. The air was not foggy nor cold. All she could see was light. All she could feel was warm breeze.

It was so familiar.

" Valhalla?" Tamsin couldn't believe her eyes. She looked around. She saw the crumbled pillar on the ground, the damaged fountains, the empty stables, yet the hall of Valhalla still stood there, as it had ever been. The energy flowing around the hall gave her enough strength to stand up and stay alive.

_Shit! Shit! Did the succubus make the stupid deal?!_ The thought was like a hammer pounding Tamsin's chest. She gasped hard and turned her head around. She saw the brunette watching her, with tears in her warm brown eyes.

" Hey." Bo's voice was shaking, " I thought you would never wake up..."

Tamsin shook her head lightly, trying to make sure again it was not her illusion. There were so many things she wanted to ask her, or to tell her, but she couldn't get a single word out from her throat. Finally she had managed to lay her hands on Bo's waist.

She pulled her closer and pressed her lips lightly on hers. The heat on the brunette's lips had warmed her, like it did thousands of times before.

Bo kissed her back gently. They shared a kiss, right outside the hall of Valhalla, besides all the ruins and crumbles left by the great battle. There was no one else, just them, holding each other in their arms. It felt like the time had just stopped.

" So, what happened?" Tamsin pulled herself back eventually.

" My mother sacrificed herself to kill my father. Then you know the rest."

" Where's Dyson?"

" He said he would take care of everything in Jotunheim, so I can take you here." Bo smiled, " Everything is ok, Tamsin."

" You are still alive right?"

Bo smiled. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled it closer. She put her hand on her chest, to let her feel her beating heart.

Tamsin smiled too. She felt the pulsing under her palm, the familiar pulsing she had felt every night in bed with Bo.

For a while, they just stood there, without saying anything else. Bo pulled the blonde closer to hold her to her chest. Tamsin rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

" So, how long it's gonna take?" Bo whispered to Tamsin.

" Months, maybe, could be years..." Tamsin said. She could feel that the succubus held her tighter.

Bo hesitated for a while, then she asked," You are coming back, right?"

" I am." Tamsin huffed out a light laugh, as if she couldn't believe Bo would ask such a question, but the fact that Bo asked had made her chest ache. She knew the succubus just cared about her so much, that she wanted to make sure even if she knew the answer already.

" Ok. I have to go now." Tamsin said. She pulled her hands back and looked at Bo. She didn't want to leave her like this, but she knew she had to.

Tamsin took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs slowly. It was a walk she had done hundreds of times before, yet none was this slow.

" Wait." Bo suddenly said. She ran up the stairs after Tamsin. The Valkyrie stopped and turned around to look at her.

Bo took something out from her pocket and handed to Tamsin. " It's your ear stud. I forgot to give it back to you."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows. She saw a small sapphire ear stud lying in Bo's palm. She recognized it as hers. " Where did you find that? I thought I lost it." Tamsin frowned.

" I went to find you and Dyson after you two went off the cliff, and I found it at the crash site."

Tamsin smiled. She took it in her fingers, and put in on to Bo's ear. " Keep it." She said, "One day I'm coming back for it."

" You are coming back, right?" Bo asked her again.

" Yes, I am." Tamsin laid her arms around Bo's waist. She leaned over and laid a kiss on Bo's chest, above her heart.

Bo held her tight. She laid her forehead on Tamsin's. " Can I stay here with you?" She asked.

" As much as I want you to, you can't go into Valhalla, unless you are dead." Tamsin smiled to her. She put the hair back to Bo's shoulder and said," I really have to go now, succulet. I'll see you at the Dal." Her voice was so soft, as if she was telling Bo to meet her at the Dal after work.

" Ok." Bo whispered to her, " I'll be there."

Tamsin kissed her again. Then she walked into Valhalla. Bo watched her. The blonde turned around on the last step of the stairs and smiled to her, then she vanished.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Bo walked in the Dal. It was busy as usual. She saw Dyson and his new girlfriend shooting pool at the pool table. She smiled to him and waved her hand. Dyson nodded to her.

She walked to the bar and sat down. She put her right hand on the counter, and her chin on her left hand, waiting for Trick to come over.

" Hey, what's up, Bo?" Trick walked to her, with two glasses in his hand.

" Nothing really. Me and Kenzi helped on few cases for Dyson. Then we worked on some of our cases, boring..."

" Is Kenzi doing ok? I haven't seen her the Dal for a while. What's she up to lately?"

" Well, she spends awfully a lot of time with Hale recently..."

" Are they two...?"

" I don't know for sure... And don't tell anyone I told you this, but I overheard them talking about Hale wants to quit being the Ash..."

" What? Are you serious?" Trick opened his eyes wide, " Although, can't say that I'm surprised. The kid has no interest in being in the middle of the dirty politics. He was just fulfilling his duty. Now things are all settled between the light and the dark, it's time for him to do things he really likes to do."

" Yeah, I thought so too, but to quit being the Ash is a huge thing. I wonder how the elders from the clans will react to it."

" He's not the first one to quit, certainly won't be the last either." Trick said, " Although, if he really has made his decision, there is soon going to be a new Ash."

" Yeah. Hopefully this time there will be no monsters, no crazy scientists." Bo said.

" Everything will be fine. Anything happens, we'll deal with it." Trick smiled.

" How are things going with you and Stella?" Bo raised her head and looked at Trick.

" Good, everything is good." Trick seemed a little embarrassed to discuss such a topic with his granddaughter.

" Good like...?"

" I think I am going to pop the question soon. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Trick lowered his voice, trying not to let other people hear him.

" Good for you!" Bo exclaimed, " I thought you'd never take that step!"

" Sometimes when it's time, it's time." Trick said.

" Yeah, we all have to wait for the right moment." Bo smiled.

Trick smiled back. Then he turned around and looked at the liquor collections behind him. He grabbed a bottle in his hand and said," Vodka today again?"

" Yeah."

Trick put down the two glasses in front of her, with the bottle of vodka next to them. Then he went to attend other customers.

Bo poured the drink in both glasses. She held one in her hand and left the other on the counter.

She downed the drink in her hand. She was more used to the taste of vodka now. It was strong, like flames burning all the way down right through her heart. It warmed her.

Just like the Valkyrie.

Three years had passed since Tamsin had gone to Valhalla. A lot of things had happened during the past three years. The first month or two were the toughest. Bo constantly woke up in the middle of the night, searching for the warmth from the Valkyrie. Sometimes she felt that the blonde never left, but most times, she felt alone. Just like the day outside Valhalla, after Tamsin vanished, Bo had stood in the empty courtyard by herself. She just felt alone, even with all the warm sunshine, gentle breeze and the whispers of the horses.

Then time passed by. Eventually Bo accepted the reality, that there was nothing she could do, but wait for her, and eventually, waiting became her habit.

Every night, Bo came to the Dal, as she promised Tamsin. Sometimes she shot pool with Dyson, or other people. Sometimes she sat with Kenzi, listening to her half drunk babbling. Sometimes she talked to Trick about their cases, or any other stuff between a granddaughter and her grandfather. Sometimes she met clients there or casually flirted with some strangers.

But for most of the time, she just sat at the bar with one shot of vodka in her hand, and another on the counter, as if someone was coming to join her.

Just like today.

She knew one day the Valkyrie would be back. She would just walk right in, with a smirk on her face. She just had to wait for that day.

It was late. Most people had left already. There was an old song playing on the radio. It sounded familiar. Bo hummed with it for a while, then she downed another drink.

Then suddenly she had a feeling, as if she was half conscious, half dreaming. A voice came from behind, " Have you forgotten that you are not supposed to have vodka?"

Hearing that voice, Bo stiffened. She almost dropped the shot glass in her hand. She took a deep breath, trying to pacify her pounding heart. She slowly turned her head around.

Bo blinked. Then she blinked again. She saw Tamsin standing right in front of her.

For a moment, Bo thought it was nothing but another dream, just like the ones she had in the past six months. Then she saw the Valkyrie smile at her, with her head tilted lightly to one side and her nose scrunched a little. " Waiting for someone?" The blonde asked.

Bo didn't say anything. She couldn't. All she could do was hold Tamsin in her arms, as tight as she could.

" No, not anymore." Bo whispered to the blonde, choking in her own tears.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: The story of ****_Whatever It Takes_**** ends here, since everything was settled, and Tamsin came back to Bo. I assume that they could go solve crimes together somehow after this. I thought about leaving the ending at last chapter, but I guess they deserve a happy ending, where they finally find each other and no more troubles.**

**Thanks for everyone who supported this story so far!**


End file.
